Family
by Firewolfe
Summary: Giles inherits a new family.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge 5430: Family Found

I know that there are a lot of SG/Buffy X-overs that deal with one of the gang having family in the SG program. I would like this fic to be centered on Giles. He should be related to one of the SG people. McKay, Beckett, or Woolsey come to mind. Maybe even Janet Fraiser. It might be interesting for Giles to inherit the guardianship for Cassie. This should be post Sunnydale crater and it should include the gang making Cassie a part of their family. I would like to see A Buffy/Giles pairing with Dawn becoming close to Cassie. I think she could use a sister closer to her age and a friend. It would be cool to see Cassie/ Connor or Cassie/Mini Jack. Dawn/Mini Jack or Connor. I would love to see the family Connor is placed with By WH be Giles. It would serve Angel right if Giles becomes his father figure.  
I think the council should find a way to save Cassie from the bomb in her chest and perhaps make her a witch. I do not want her as a slayer.  
Faith should take to mentoring the girls much to Buffy annoyance. Buffy will be more mature and calmer because of Giles influence.

Bonus points if you can work in the AGA people. Faith/ Sheppard would be a great mix.

Star Gate Giles-Centered • FireWolfe • Responses [0] • Date Added [19 Apr 10]

Part One Dark News

The phone rang and Giles grabbed it. Years of living on the hell mouth made him a very light sleeper. "Hello."

"Is this Dr. Rupert Giles."

"Yes, it is."Giles said he looked over at the clock. He wanted to curse as it was just now going on 6am. "How may I help you?"

"My name is General George Hammond."The voice said. It was clear that the man in question did not want to be calling. Giles stiffened at the military title but, waited for an explanation.

"I regret to inform you that Dr. Janet Fraiser has been killed in action. She listed you as her family and emergency contact for her daughter Cassandra."

Giles froze he had not talked to Janet in over three months. With the fall of Sunnydale and the rebuilding of the SWC he had little time. He had been keeping in touch through letters. Janet knew he had a recently taken a job as a top level diplomat for the British government and they had planned to get together soon to celebrate. Giles had meet Cassandra and found the child to be lovely and bright. He had readily accepted her as family. He froze as the implications of the call suddenly hit him. He swallowed hard and said. "When is the funeral General?"

"It will be in two days. Cassie is staying with a friend of Janet's for the moment. Janet has you listed as her guardian. " The last was said with clear disapproval.

Giles swallowed hard and said. "I will be there and of course I will be willing to take Cassandra in. Where shall we meet?"

General George Hammond was not happy with this situation. He considered Janet and Cassie to be family. However, Janet had named this stranger as her daughter's guardian and that was a concern. The president had been informed but he still had no orders yet. However, he was legally required to inform Dr. Giles. "If you will come to Colorado we can pick you up at the air port."

Giles knew there was something the general was not saying. However, he would play along. "We will be there General. I will fly in as soon as a flight can be arranged. "

"My number is 555-8887." Hammond said. "I will have someone come get you once you send the details."

"Of course."Giles replied. "Now if you will excuse me I have arrangements to make."

"Good bye for now then."Hammond said hanging up. He had no sooner hung up his office phone when the red one rang.

Giles looked at the phone and felt a tear fall. Janet had been more than his younger cousin. She had been the one person in his family who had never judged him. She had never cared that he had been wild in his youth. She loved him for being Rupert. Giles had lived with the idea of death for many years. All watchers did. He had lost Buffy three times and it still scared him when she patrolled. Yet, somehow he had never considered he might out live Janet. She was a doctor and was not stationed anywhere dangerous. Yes, she was in the military but, as a doctor she should have been safe. He knew there was more going on than he had been told and he would find out. However, for the moment he had to clean up, dress and get a flight to Colorado to go bury the only remaining blood family he truly cared about.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Gate or the Buffy Universe. They belong to their creators and this is just a story to play with both. There will be no money made from this work it is purely for the amusement of the author and any crazy enough to read it.

A/N: Warning this is only spell and grammar checked by the computer and the author. Mistakes maybe made. This will be updated as time allows.

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star on ffnet.

7/2/2010

Challenge 5430: Family Found

I know that there are a lot of SG/Buffy Crossovers that deal with one of the gang having family in the SG program. I would like this Story to be centered on Giles. He should be related to one of the SG people. McKay, Beckett, or Woolsey come to mind. Maybe even Janet Fraiser. It might be interesting for Giles to inherit the guardianship for Cassie. This should be post Sunnydale crater and it should include the gang making Cassie a part of their family. I would like to see A Buffy/Giles pairing with Dawn becoming close to Cassie. I think she could use a sister closer to her age and a friend. It would be cool to see Cassie/ Connor or Cassie/Mini Jack. Dawn/Mini Jack or Connor. I would love to see the family Connor is placed with By WH be Giles. It would serve Angel right if Giles becomes his father figure.  
I think the council should find a way to save Cassie from the bomb in her chest and perhaps make her a witch. I do not want her as a slayer.  
Faith should take to mentoring the girls much to Buffy annoyance. Buffy will be more mature and calmer because of Giles influence. 

Part Two

The Red phone ringing was never a good sign. George Hammond picked it up and said "Hello Hammond speaking." _He had been forced to inform the president of Janet's passing. She had to receive special clearance to adopt Cassandra and her death put the child in danger. They had barely kept Cassandra out of the NID's hands the first time and George was not taking any chances with the teen. She had already suffered enough trauma and loss with our becoming a guinea pig. George had hoped that his contacting President Hayes would stall any NID attempts to gain control of Janet's daughter. He considered Cassandra as much his grandchild as he did Kayla and Kelly. SG-1 had already decided that between them they would take custody of Cassie and help keep her safe. Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill both considered it their duty as Air Force officers and friends as did Daniel and Teal's. _

"George I just read your report. This could cause us a problem."

"How sir? Cassandra needs to stay with her family." Hammond said thinking of the SGC.

There was a deep sigh on the president's end. "Yes, she does. I am afraid however it will not be the family you are thinking of."

"Sir, what do you mean?" The general asked he was not about to let a grieving and vulnerable child fall into the NID's hands. _Janet Fraiser had been a friend and he would protect her family. He owed her and he would do what he could to pay that debt. He was even thinking of taking Cassie in himself._

"George I know you are grieving. The doctor was a fine lady and an excellent Chief Medical officer. She died saving a man's life and the medals you put her in for will be approved. She cared about everyone at the SGC. I know because we talked that day I visited. She thanked me for letting her have Cassandra and asked for a favor. I know that you and SG-1 were close to her. She loved you all and respected you personally. There were things in her past that made her the ideal guardian for Cassandra. In the end it was something you were never informed of. It required the upmost secrecy and clearance from an allied nation to know. Janet was an American citizen but she held dual citizenship in the United Kingdom."

George Hammond was stunned and had no reply. Instead he listened with care.

"Her family is rather well connected and most were not happy when she decided to study medicine and live in the United States. The name you know her under was her married name. Her maiden name was Giles. She was the cousin to Lord Sir Dr. Rupert Giles who has recently been appointed as a special envoy from the crown to the United States."

"I spoke to him just before you called sir." Hammond said. Stunned at the man's connections.

"Well, yes I suppose you informed him of the situation. He will want Cassandra to come live with him. It is my understanding they were quite close."

"What about disclosure sir?" Hammond questioned _grasping at straws knowing he was facing a losing battle to keep Cassie. He had no idea what Sg-1 might think or feel. They would most certainly want to fight to keep Cassie safe with them._

"Lord Giles has some very high clearance. It exceeds yours in his home country." The president said. "We may have to disclose the program to him. This might need to be done to protect not only Cassandra but he and his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Gate or the Buffy Universe. They belong to their creators and this is just a story to play with both. There will be no money made from this work it is purely for the amusement of the author and any crazy enough to read it.

A/N: Warning this is only spell and grammar checked by the computer and the author. Mistakes maybe made. This will be updated as time allows.

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star on ffnet.

7/2/2010

Challenge 5430: Family Found

I know that there are a lot of SG/Buffy Crossovers that deal with one of the gang having family in the SG program. I would like this Story to be centered on Giles. He should be related to one of the SG people. McKay, Beckett, or Woolsey come to mind. Maybe even Janet Fraiser. It might be interesting for Giles to inherit the guardianship for Cassie. This should be post Sunnydale crater and it should include the gang making Cassie a part of their family. I would like to see A Buffy/Giles pairing with Dawn becoming close to Cassie. I think she could use a sister closer to her age and a friend. It would be cool to see Cassie/ Connor or Cassie/Mini Jack. Dawn/Mini Jack or Connor. I would love to see the family Connor is placed with By WH be Giles. It would serve Angel right if Giles becomes his father figure.  
I think the council should find a way to save Cassie from the bomb in her chest and perhaps make her a witch. I do not want her as a slayer.  
Faith should take to mentoring the girls much to Buffy annoyance. Buffy will be more mature and calmer because of Giles influence. 

Part Three

"His family sir? What family and how does this affect Cassandra? Sir Janet was a friend and with all due respect I will do what I can to protect her daughter."

The president was glad he was not speaking to the general in person. _George was a good man and a friend and he trusted him. However, there were things he was not cleared to know. Things that had been kept from his for the safety of Star Gate Command. He looked out across the lawn of the White House and the gardens soothed him a little. How could he explain the family Rupert Giles had created around him? The family that had all begun when the Englishman had been sent to America to train and protect the Chosen One. Buffy Summers was not a typical slayer. She had defied logic from the beginning and was perhaps his nations greatest asset and treasure. He looked down on his right hand at the Watcher's ring he wore and knew he had to protect Rupert and his band of misfit children. Ironically they were just as well suited to protect Cassie as SG-1. The recent events in Sunnydale would be a blessing. No one would notice one more girl among so many. They could hide Cassandra in plain sight. There was the added bonus of her being with people who had the ability to understand and perhaps even help her with her growing abilities. Of course he could not tell George any of this. _"Rupert Giles is acting as a mentor to several special young people. He is in fact assigned to the United States to act as a special liaison to seek out and mentor these children. He has taken in over half who are currently residing at the consulate. These young people have all been assets to this country and they will not be risked. I owe them a debt. Their lives would be in as much danger as Cassandra's if the NID learned about them."

Hammond listened stunned. He had to wonder who these people were. _I will have Colonel Carter look into this. This could become a problem. I won't let Cassie be at risk. We owe Janet too much for that._ "Will Cassandra be safe then?"

Henry Hayes began to laugh at that comment. It had caught him off guard so it became a deep and full belly laugh. "Oh yes, she will be safe. If Rupert's Scooby Gang adopts her I truly pity any who would dare try to harm her. Yes, she will be safe. They will keep her from the NID and any who would harm her. "

"Sir, Dr. Giles is coming to the funeral." Hammond said.

The president sobered instantly and said. "So will I. George it is vital that you treat Rupert with respect he is held in very high regard by his government."

"Yes sir. "Hammond said he scowled and knew that it had just gotten complicated. He would have to talk to SG-1 and warn them. He had a bad feeling that they might just grab Cassandra and jump through the gate to keep her safe. He was afraid he might agree with that idea because the idea of handing her to strangers was not going to go over well. He had a feeling that whoever this Giles was he had a lot of pull and that made Hammond nervous. "I will make arrangements for you stay sir."

"Good, now I have to go George. I have a few things to clear up if I am to come to Janet's funeral."

"Yes sir." Hammond said. He was uneasy suddenly beginning to wonder how well his chief medical officer had known the president. The call ended with him feeling wary and worried. He picked up an outside line and called Janet's house. He had to inform SG-1 and make arrangements for President Hayes visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rupert Giles headed down to the kitchen. He needed a cup of tea desperately. He could barely keep the tears from falling. He stumbled on the steps but was able to catch himself before he fell. He was more cautious as he headed down. Cassandra would need him and he was not going to fail her by breaking his neck on the stairs. He would have to be quiet or he would wake Buffy and his children. He was not ready to face them just yet.

Buffy woke with a start. She heard the mild expletive Giles had muttered on the stairs and heard him stumble. She tossed back the covers and got up quickly. She pulled on a light robe over her yummy sushi pajamas. She quickly left her room taking a quick look in at Dawn, Faith , Willow and Tara they were all sound asleep. _She knew Giles was an early riser but something bad had happened. She could feel the sudden grief as it almost overwhelmed her watcher. It had been hard to face Giles abandonment and his siding with her friends to kick her out. Buffy had nearly been shattered by her watchers actions. They had sliced her deeply and she had almost broken. The tie between a watcher and a slayer was always the grounding cord to keep the slayer alive. When it was damaged or torn a slayer could lose hope and die. The past few weeks had been filled with finding lost potentials and reorganizing the SWC. Hurt feelings and personal needs had been set aside. Buffy knew that they were all at the breaking point. If they did not fix it soon their family would fall apart and scatter. She had almost been to the point of not caring. Or she had been until Giles deep pain woke her. The connection was so strong and clear. Clearer then it had been in many years. She felt his agony and his pain like it was her own. His feelings suddenly filled her. She froze on the stairs as the last seven years replayed in her mind. It was a waking vision or was it Giles memories? Buffy did not know but in a blink of an eye she saw everything through her watcher's eyes. Tears fell as she suddenly realized that her staid watcher loved her. He had not wanted to because he had been desperate to protect his heart from loss. So many losses he had endured. To Buffy Giles had always been the strongest man she knew. Ok maybe not physically but emotionally. He was her rock. His uncertainties and fears were now laid bare to her. She felt tears falling as she watched Gile's feeling slowly change. At first they had been pride in his slayer. Ok that made sense. Then there was the pride of a mentor/ father and his love for her. That feeling was brief, it was suddenly overpowered by a different kind of love. Buffy swallowed hard as she watched the pain in Giles face as she had fought to save both her mother and herself on her birthday. His dark glare at Travers had not been a fathers. No it had been that of a lover who had just betrayed the one he loved more than life itself. Buff shifted through Giles feeling and memories as he met Janet's new daughter during this time. His closeness to the doctor was obvious. She was like fly on the wall as he discussed his feeling for her with his cousin Janet. The doctor had simply listened and never judged. She offered support if he wanted to try to win Buffy. There was also a warning that it could be dangerous if the council learned of his feelings. In the end Giles had pushed them aside for her. He had decided her safety had to come first. More memories came Giles trying to move on with Jenny and his guilt that she had been killed by Angelus. Killed because the vampire and the Scooby gang all thought she was the love of his life. Guilty because he had not really loved her as she deserved. Then there was Glory and her death. The sudden ripping pain she felt was Giles reaction to her death. His agony at the broken bond and the near madness it caused. Suddenly she knew Giles had not rejected her. He had left to protect her when she came back. His feeling were driving him to claim her and he had not wanted to burden her. The emotions he felt were dark and primitive and Buffy suddenly felt safe in them. She felt his growl at her being with Spike and his rage at all the others she had dated. No Giles had not abandoned her he had left to protect her. His actions on the hell mouth had always been to keep her safe. _Buffy pushed the tears away. She had to go to Giles his pain was swamping her. She did not bother with the stairs they would take too long. She jumped over the balcony and landed quietly. She quickly went to the kitchen. Giles was standing at the stove staring at the kettle. It was clear he was lost in thought. Buffy moved to him and before she could think about it wrapped her arms around his waist. He froze and turned into her hug. "Buffy?"

"I am here Giles it is ok to cry."

He suddenly broke down as his grief escaped.

Buffy held him and as she did so knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again. She could feel the connection between her and Giles and she felt safe and loved. They were one and she would never let him be alone again.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Gate or the Buffy Universe. They belong to their creators and this is just a story to play with both. There will be no money made from this work it is purely for the amusement of the author and any crazy enough to read it.

A/N: Warning this is only spell and grammar checked by the computer and the author. Mistakes maybe made. This will be updated as time allows.

By: Fire Wolfe aka Fire Star on ffnet.

7/3/2010

Inheriting Family

Part Four Saved Bond

"Janet is dead Buffy. My cousin is dead and her daughter is all alone." Giles said though his tears.

Buffy was crying softly now as she held Giles. _She could not believe how she had almost run away from this man again. She had been so selfish for so many years never seeing how much he had given her. She knew he was hurting and that he needed her support. Buffy held her watcher close as she was considering her words with care. She was not the frivolous teenager Giles had met seven years ago. She was the Slayer and she an adult it was past time she meet him on equal terms_. "Cassandra is not alone. She has you Giles. Janet and Cassie were your family and they are now ours as well. We will help you with her just like you have always helped us. She will be as loved and protected as Dawn and the others."

Giles tightened his hold on Buffy_. He clung to his slayer and felt her commitment to him and his cousin_. As Buffy held him he felt her emotions. For the first time since her 17th birthday the bond between them was once more alive pulsing and growing. Giles head snapped back as he looked at Buffy. He was shocked as Buffy let down her shields. She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him. "It is ok Giles. I understand now. She touched his face with her hand and pushed a stray hair back. "Feel the bond between us. I forgot what it was like. I was a fool Giles; I thought Angel loved me and that we could have forever. I was blinded by his charm and brooding the deep dark mystery that he presented to me. I ignored the fact that he was vampire and that I am the slayer. The man he might have been was gone forever and only the demon remained. I thought a soul would be enough and never stopped to consider if the soul had even been a good one to begin with. I was blinded and lost touch with my true soul mate. I wanted the darkness when I needed the light. He was like the forbidden fruit and I was a fool to take a taste. In doing so I almost destroyed the world and did destroy your love. I am so sorry Giles."

"You were young Buffy." Giles said with a sad smile. "The young often act foolish. I was no different." The pain was lessening as he felt the support from his slayer. _He had almost forgotten the joy the bond could bring. He and Buffy had been lucky in their relationship. It took a great deal of trust for a bond to form between watcher and slayer. They did not always occur. According to the Old Council's record bonds formed only one in five pairings between watcher and slayer, they had never determined what caused the bond to form as they had happened as often between male watchers as a female one. The council had tried to only pair males with slayers thinking that this would cause a bond, it had not made a real difference. It was clearly a matter of trust and closeness between the watcher and slayer. The bonded slayers often lived longer lives and were more effective. The last bonded slayer had been Niki Wood and she clearly did not have the same relationship with her watcher as he did with Buffy. Her watcher had been a mentor and father figure. Giles feelings for Buffy were definitely not paternal._

He had never realized that the bond had begun to form until it was gone. He had never told Buffy or the council about it. He feared what they would do with the knowledge that they bonded and then broke it. Travers hated Buffy and had she given him the least cause Giles was certain he would have ordered Buffy killed like he did Faith. Travers was all too happy to order Faith's death. He never saw the slayers as human. To him they had only been disposable tools. His attitude had been spread through the council and the last ten slayers had paid with their lives for it. Giles was ashamed to admit he had not really seen Buffy as a person until after her encounter with the Master. Her cry of fear about not wanting to die at 16 had struck him to the core. It was the desperation and fear in her voice that had made her human to him. It was the pain in her oh so young face and the panic in her friends that had made him suddenly realize the crime the council enacted against all slayers. It was that reason that he had left to face the master. He had not cared if he died if his slayer lived. Giles now began to think that act may have started the bond.

"It did Giles. Only I was not really aware of it. I did not have the training or an understanding of what a watcher and slayer should be. Then I fell in love with Angel." She frowned. "He was really only a school girl crush. The thing is because he was a master vampire and he tried to claim me he interfered with our bond."

Giles growled at that. He clearly hated the idea that Angel had any part of Buffy. She leaned against his chest and smiled. It might be childish and wrong to enjoy his possessiveness but she did. "I will keep you safe Buffy." Giles said. "I should never have left."

Buffy held him and stroked his back."You only did what you thought was right. It was not abandonment as much as your way of trying to protect me. I get that now."

"How can you trust me?"Giles asked.

Buffy decided he needed to see her mind as she had his. She wanted an equal partner something she had never had before. She let her shields fall away and let her mind join Giles like the first slayer had taught her on her vision quest. Giles was suddenly flooded with memories. The memories he was seeing were Buffy's. He froze as her life flashed before him. He felt a smile form as the infant Buffy tore into a chocolate cake getting it all over her face and body. He smiled as she offered a smashed piece to Joyce who took it laughing. It was clearly a happy time. He looked around and noted Hank was off in the corner talking to a tall red head. Buffy had barely noticed and Joyce seemed to be too wrapped up in her daughter to care. The image showed Giles that Hank had never really been all that attentive. The memories came at a remarkable pace. He watched as Buffy was called and saw Angel watching from the shadows. He heard Whistler tell the souled vampire to help her. It was clear that Buffy did not really remember this part. She frowned."Giles, what is this?"

"I think you saw them only you were to busy with Lothos to have it register."Giles answered. More memories came in_. Each memory made him question what he understood about his slayer. He saw the fears and terror she held so tightly. Buffy never showed them weakness or fear. Only once had she ever broke down. After coming back from the dead she had never again showed fear or let them know she was afraid to die. Buffy had seen him wounded and willing to die for her and then hardened her heart. She put her fear aside and in that moment chose to become the Slayer. She chose to be the slayer and had accepted him as her watcher. It had not been a conscious decision but an emotional one. One she had made and then went with ever since. It was why she had been so hurt when she learned about his part in the test that had almost killed her mother. It was why she had she had felt abandoned when he left after her second death. He had hurt her deeply with each betrayal. The siding with Robin and latter the Scooby gang had almost severed their weakened bond. However, his pain at losing Janet had struck Buffy hard. Their bond the instinctive need to protect the other had awakened. His feelings had flooded into her. Now she was seeing more then her own needs. His were as important to her as her own. As he held her their bond began to grow stronger. The love he had hidden was laid bare and he was shocked to see hers peek out as well. His slayer loved him and had for many years. Only Buffy had been a child when then meet and did not know how to act on her feelings. Angel, while being years older still appeared to be younger. He was despite his age appeared to be only a few years older. Angel had not appeared to be over 2o and this fit into Buffy's acceptable dating age. The Buffy Giles first met was immature and young afraid of the mature male Giles represented. She had pretended to place him in the role of father figure because it was safe and socially acceptable. The Fifteen year old Buffy did not know how to deal with the thirty five year old man he was. He had appeared to be too sophisticated and to above her for her to ever have a chance with romantically. She had been a student and someplace in her mind Buffy had known that a relationship then would have been wrong. It would have betrayed a trust. She had then turned to Angel and thought the feelings that the PTB had instilled were real. Both she and Angel had mistaken their roles with each other. Angel was supposed to be a back up teacher. However like the man he had once been he was selfish and thought redemption could come from his love for Buffy._

"Oh love I am so sorry. If I had known we could have prevented so much pain."Giles said softly.

"It has made me stronger Giles. I think I needed the pain to season me. I can meet you as an equal now."

"Oh Buffy, You were always that. I was just not wise enough to see it." He kissed the top of her head and held on. The information he got showed him their lives through her eyes and he was ashamed of so many choices. "I need to get Cassandra and bring here home."

"I know, she is family and she belongs with us. We will keep her safe. The NID will not get close to her. We will help her heal from her grief and we will ensure she is safe and happy. Besides I think Dawn would benefit from having a friend close to her own age."

"I will need to go to the funeral." Giles paused not wanting to leave Buffy now. "It is the least I can do for Janet. She was always there for me."

"No, we will need to go."Buffy said firmly. "We all will go. When the others get up we can make arrangements and pack. The US Air Force and this SG-1 will see we are united in this. Call the president and tell him we will be going with him on Air Force One. I can almost guarantee he will be going from your memories of what Janet told you. That should impress your importance to those who might try to take Cassie from us."

Giles smiled and knew that Buffy was right. _He shook his head at her idea, only she would plan to use Air Force One as a taxi._

"Hey, my tax dollars pay for it. Besides it will save on green house gasses. Plus Cordy would have said the same thing."

"Of course she would."Giles said with a laugh. His grief fled at her sudden silliness. "I will make the call."

Buffy pulled away and turned to turn on the kettle. She then plugged in the coffee maker. "I will call for take out. The last thing we need is food poisoning."

Giles grinned. _Maybe he would make it after all._

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

3 July 2010

Disclaimer: See Part One

By: Fire Wolfe

Inheriting Family

Part Five

In Colorado Cassandra Frazier woke and rolled out of bed. She wanted her mother but knew that was not going to happen. She already missed Janet so deeply. How could she lose another parent? It was not fair. She had lost her whole world and now she was alone again. She padded down the hall to the kitchen to find something to drink. She had been crying most of the night and was thirsty now. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of juice. Her mother had made it for them yesterday. She poured herself a glass and looked at it. She picked it up slowly and drank it. She knew this was just one of the many things her mom had done for her everyday. She had always appreciated the fact that Janet tried to make her life as normal as possible while still adding touches of her old life. Her birthmother used to make fresh juice and when Cassie had told Janet that she too had done so. It was not an easy task that Janet took on. Cassie knew she had been severely traumatized by the death of her people. Janet however had come in and taken care of her. Cassie was now deeply ashamed of how hard she made it at times. She knew that in her heart she had only really accepted Janet as her mother after the incident with Nerti. Because Janet had held a gun to a Gaould System Lord and threatened to kill her unless she repaired the damaged she had done. It was then that Cassie finally accepted that she was more then a duty to Janet.

She had begun calling her mom and met her family. Her mind drifted to her mother's cousin Rupert Giles. He was an interesting man. He did not seem shocked at her origins nor had he been intimidated by her flare of power when she had gotten angry at his telling her to show Janet some respect. Cassie was ashamed to admit she had sent a book flying at his head without thought. Rupert's h hand had merely shot up and caught it. His brow had risen and he said. "You should control that temper unless you seek to become a lab rat for the Americans."

"How, there is no one to teach me." Cassie had retorted. "I mean how many people can do what I can. I am advanced superior to the humans of this world."

Rupert gave her hard look and turned to Janet and said "You did not tell her?"

"Rupert there was not time. Plus I was being watched in the beginning and ...well I did not want to scare her."

"Mom, what does he mean?" Cassie asked.

With an exasperated snort her cousin had set the book down. "Books should be respected. You know this Janet. However, since we know she can move this object we will use it to train." He had then looked Cassie in the eye and said firmly."You have a gift and it should never be abused. The power of your mind is much like any other muscle it must be worked to gain control and power." He then raised his hand over the book and it rose slowly into his hand. There was no jerks no false starts merely a smooth transition form the table to his hand. He then set it down. Janet, show her."

Janet had glared at him but she did obey the firm command. She held out her hand and the book rose flying to her hand. Though Cassie noted it was not as smooth as Rupert's movement because her mother was clearly annoyed.

"Mom, how did you do that I do not understand? How can you both do that? Does the SGC know?"

Janet smirked and said. "Magic and a hell of a lot of practice which I see I will need as well. So, Rupert will you be staying to help? I mean we could both use it clearly. Cassie no one can know about this. Rupert is right we would become lab rats."

"Of course, I can hardly leave you alone with her power level. Plus, I can see you have forgotten the importance of practice and control. Really Janet you know better. Look what damage I did?"

Janet had rolled her eyes and said. "Time has been rather limited for the last year or so. Plus I never dabbled in the dark."

"I see that, this SGC must be trying." Giles said with a blush."I guess that is true, however it is just as dangerous not to have control."

Janet ignored that remark and quipped "No more then your hometown we do have our trials."

"Sarcasm does not become you Janet. You know what Buffy and my children face nightly."Rupert had said coolly. "They have very little in support. You at least have the USAF behind you and your team. Plus the president knows about your challenges."

"Well we have that, however it never ends." Janet said "We fight just to stay alive. You forget who Hayes is Rupert. He could help you too if you asked."

"I know Janet; I wish we could take that help. I wish we could come here to help you as well." Rupert had gone to Janet's side and hugged her. She had held on burying her face in his chest. "We just cannot leave the Hell Mouth. If I asked Hayes Travers would come and kill them all."

"I know he is an ass, I wish you could move here too. I wish I could come help you. One day maybe we can be closer I want Cassie to have family besides me and SG-1. I know normal is over rated but some support would be good. She needs to be around young people who can understand her. I think your children could understand her."

"Hey, I have Jon. He is there for me mom." Cassie said."Jon is my best friend."

"I know; I just want more for you. I would like you to have some sisters and brothers and Rupert to keep you safe from the NID. I would give anything to keep you safe Cassie. You are my daughter and I love you. You deserve a loving mother who can give you a real family. I have not really done that for you. I wish that there were a hundreds slayers and witches so you could be safe from the Gaould and free of the NID. So they could help keep the world safe."

"Janet oh dear lord no." Rupert said as he heard a voice call "Wish Granted."

The Lord of Ashmyre smiled as he finally had the perfect revenge on the slayer and watcher. "I think this will be my finest wish. I end a champion and force others into conflict. Hummm I may have to save the White witch to allow for the mother figure. That should not be too great of a help for the side of good if I act with care. I shall simply move the bullet over. A wound in the shoulder will do nicely. The Red witch will still lose control and kill the mortal and still go dark. She may recover a little faster but, this will not change much. The pain this wish will cause far outweighs the lack of grief the red witch will feel. The bonus is I will cause pain to two sets of champions."

The world shifted as the Lord of Ashmeyer took a willing sacrifice to create chaos on Earth.

The wish was granted and fate was tilted much to TPTB dismay. However, humans had free will and they could not directly interfere. They watched as evil changed the world and scrambled to save their plans. The plans that now were altered forever by a wish and a mother's love.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Challenge 5430: Family Found

I know that there are a lot of SG/Buffy Crossovers that deal with one of the gang having family in the SG program. I would like this Story to be centered on Giles. He should be related to one of the SG people. McKay, Beckett, or Woolsey come to mind. Maybe even Janet Fraiser. It might be interesting for Giles to inherit the guardianship for Cassie. This should be post Sunnydale crater and it should include the gang making Cassie a part of their family. I would like to see A Buffy/Giles pairing with Dawn becoming close to Cassie. I think she could use a sister closer to her age and a friend. It would be cool to see Cassie/ Connor or Cassie/Mini Jack, Dawn/Mini Jack or Connor. I would love to see the family Connor is placed with By WH be Giles. It would serve Angel right if Giles becomes his father figure.  
I think the council should find a way to save Cassie from the bomb in her chest and perhaps make her a witch. I do not want her as a slayer.  
Faith should take to mentoring the girls much too Buffy annoyance. Buffy will be more mature and calmer because of Giles influence.

Bonus points if you can work in the AGA people. Faith/ Sheppard would be a great mix.

Star Gate Giles-Centered • Fire Wolfe • Responses [0] • Date Added [19 Apr 10]

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who rocks as a beta.

Inheriting Family

Part 6 Remembering

Cassie drank her juice and wanted to hide and pretend that this was not happening. She wanted to feel safe and protected. Janet had always made her feel safe. SG-1 had come to her house to stay with her and she appreciated that deeply. It was good to be surrounded by those she loved and considered family. The problem was she knew this was not going to last long. SG-1 would have to go back to their jobs. She understood that they loved her and cared. She had never doubted that they had been in her life to long for her not to believe that. She heard a whimper and looked down. Her dog Buddy was there and looked as pitiful as she felt. She dropped down and hugged him and held him close. "We will be ok. Rupert will come get us."

The dog whined as she buried her dace his neck and wept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

President Hayes picked up the phone. He had been expecting this call since he learned of Janet's death. There was no way he would deny Rupert Giles his cousin's child. While it was true that there had to be protection around Cassandra he could think of no one better suited to carry out the task. Every report he had read stated that Rupert and his family were highly skilled and competent. "Hello, Henry Hayes speaking."

"Mr. President this is Rupert Giles. I am sorry to bother you." Rupert was clearly hesitant and wary of calling him. Henry frowned at this. He had known Giles for many years and while he was not a close friend he had thought the man at least trusted him. Then again given what had happened with the council perhaps Giles was simply leaning toward the side of caution? "Rupert you have my deepest sympathies. Janet was a fine woman and a gifted doctor. My nation's military will be all the poorer for her loss."

"Thank you, Mr. President. The reason I am calling is that I want to take Cassandra in. I know that with the loss of Sunnydale and the council I ...well, we are regrouping. That does not mean I do not have a place and home for her. I...Buffy and I feel she should be with her family. We believe that Cassandra will benefit from being around other young people who understand her unique situation."

The president smiled at this description. Unique certainly was one way to describe it. "Yes, all your children understand grief. I am sorry about that you know."

"I...yes, well it is a part of our lives. I do believe however it will allow us to give Cassandra the support she deserves and needs. We will all be flying to the funeral as soon as flight arrangements can be made."Giles said. Despite what Buffy had implied he was not about to ask for a ride.

The president agreed and before Giles could go on offered." I would like you and your children to fly down with me on Air Force One. There is no need for you to scramble for a flight. We have the room and there is no point in your trying to get tickets. We can discuss the situation on the way. Perhaps there is some assistance I can offer with the Council accounts and rebuilding it and your lives."

"I...Thank you. I will pass this onto to the others. I do not think they will object. We have much to discuss and I am afraid there may be some disturbing information. I believe your transport will be more secure then this phone."

"Good, now Rupert I have to make arrangements. Meet me at the White House at 12 noon. We can head to the airport from here. You are correct the plane will be more secure then this phone. Tell Buffy that I look forward to meeting her and Faith and the others."

"Yes, Mr. President."Giles replied."I just hope you survive the meeting."

Hayes laughed and had to agree. "Yes, so do I Rupert. I think that I can trust you to keep me safe."

"I shall try, only remember that none of my children like the military and if they try to keep Cassie from us it won't be pretty."

"I understand that and you will get her. My word on that, I owe you Rupert and I can and will repay that debt. The warning you sent saved my life and my family. I will not forget that."

"I am just glad you are safe, Henry. Your family should never have been brought into this. However, it is never easy and one does not simply resign from being a watcher."

The president laughed at this. "No, you never could stay away either."

Giles polished his glasses as he considered the presidents words. "No, I couldn't and I suppose this is my punishment for trying to avoid my destiny. However, I think it will not be as bad as I feared."

"Not with your children there to help you. Buffy and Faith are fitting heirs to the slayer and your other children will be a great support system. Have faith in yourself. You have a destiny to fulfill and you will do it well."

Rupert Giles straightened at the President's words. "I will do my best. I am glad you survived. Perhaps you can give me advice on how to run a worldwide enterprise."

"Any time, Rupert, now I really have to go. Take care and I will see you all at 12." The president hung up and Giles stared at the phone. It was going to be a long few hours. He looked up and noted Buffy watching him.

"So, who has to risk life and limb to wake the gang?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh, hell I will." Giles said with a grin. Suddenly, life did not seem so dark. He was not alone and he had help and good friends. Perhaps the future would be better then he thought. He went over to the stairs and looked up he shouted out. "Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes." There was a loud thump as the children rolled out of bed. Giles smiled as he heard Xander cursing even as the young man hurried to come down. Food was always a great motivator for all of his children. He headed back to the kitchen knowing that there had better be coffee and food or the Scooby gang would be cranky. He grinned as he watched Buffy pour mug after mug of that atrocious American staple.

"I have tea for you Giles. I know you would be horrified if I got you a real caffeinated beverage."

He laughed at her antics the pain of his grief momentarily pushed aside.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Challenge 5430: Family Found

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.

By: Fire Wolfe  
Beta: Genuka Who truly rocks as a beta.

Inheriting Family

Part 7 Wake Up Call

Giles decided that calling the Scooby Gang was not going to work. Instead he went to each door and pounded on it calling out as he did. "Everyone up! We need you up now. Everyone up! We have a family emergency."

Giles heard Dawn groan but roll out of bed with a thump, Faith threw a boot at the door and cursed loudly. She did however shout that she was up.

Tara opened her and Willow's door and looked out."What happened, Giles?"

"There has been a death in my family and I need to fly to Colorado. I need everyone up so they can decide if they are going or staying."

"Oh, Giles, I am so sorry." Tara said she moved to his arms and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Of course we'll go with you. Let me go wake Oz and Willow."

Giles blushed but took comfort in her embrace. He tried not to think to deeply about her relationship with his other two children. "Thank you Tara I knew I could count on your support. Now, go wake them please."

Tara smiled and went to wake her partners.

Giles slipped away and headed up stairs to call Xander, Andrew, and Jonathan along with Rona and Vi two of the Sunnydale veteran slayers who were stationed with them. He pulled out his cell to call Robin Wood and let him know what was happening. Robin was in Cleveland with Kennedy, Jacki, and Joan covering the Hellmouth and ensuring evil did not try any tricks. Kennedy had volunteered to cover it because she was not far from her home in Grosse Pointe, Michigan. She could catch a flight and be home in under an hour if needed. She had been broken hearted when Willow could not return her affection. They had become good friends but, it would never be more, so the young slayer had chosen to bow out gracefully. She craved action and was skilled enough to hold the Hellmouth with the back-up they had. Giles and Wood decided she deserved a shot and oddly enough Buffy and Faith agreed. While Kennedy clashed with the senior slayers both knew next to themselves Kennedy was the best choice to guard the Hellmouth. She had the skill and the desire which neither senior slayer had at this time. They both needed a break.

Buffy wanted a break and Faith was still technically wanted by the law. She was far safer inside the British consulate then on the ground in Cleveland. Then there was Faith's relationship with Robin Wood to consider.

Faith liked Wood a lot. However, she was not willing to try to build a relationship until she was free. It was not fair in her mind to let Wood fall in love and hope for forever when she could end up being back in prison for life. Faith also knew she was not ready to settle down which Wood wanted. She had said no and let Kennedy take on the duty of Head Slayer on the new Hellmouth. She liked Robin Wood enough to walk away rather than hurt him. She hated that she was growing up some but, hey it had to happen sometime. When the knock came she grabbed a boot and threw it at the door. She saw the time and a string of colorful curses came flying out of her mouth. It was only 06:30 a.m. The world had damned well better be ending or someone was going to spend quality time with her on the mats.

Dawn rolled out of bed with a groan. She almost landed on her backside but managed to land on her feet. Maybe she was finally inheriting some of Buffy's grace. She slipped and landed on her backside with a thump. Ok, maybe not. She got up and went to find out what was happening.

Xander rolled out of bed. He opened his eye reluctantly but knew something bad had happened if Giles was waking them this early. He went over to Andrew's bed and pulled the covers off, who got up with even greater reluctance then he had. Xander then grabbed Jonathan's feet and dragged him out.

"What's going on Xander?" Andrew asked. "It is only 06:34."

"Not sure but, it has to be bad if G-Man is waking us after last night."

Xander tossed him a shirt as he pulled on over his own head. "We better go see what the emergency is."

"I hope it is not another apocalypse. I am so not up for that."

"Well Andrew it is the price of being a Scooby."

"What... ah why me...it's only 6:35." Jonathan whined. "Why did we want to be white hats again?" He asked as he pulled on a robe.

Xander laughed at his roommates and said. "Because it beat jail and/or Willow making you go bye bye and into a crispy critter."

"Oh yeah, I just hate early mornings." Jonathan said. "We had better hurry though, Giles seemed upset."

"Yeah, he did. I hope it is nothing to bad." Xander was clearly worried about Giles. They had all been through so much. He knew Giles like the rest of them was close to breaking. He just prayed that they would find a way to mend fences and be a family again. Xander knew they had all messed up and he wanted a chance to make amends. Things had been getting better but this latest thing could throw a wrench into everything.

The slayers all awoke in an instant ready to fight. They relaxed as they recognized it was only Giles calling them. Rona put down the stake she had grabbed and pulled on a robe. She noted that her sister slayers had done the same thing. "We have to get down there. Giles sounds freaked."

"Yeah, he does. Rona you seen my slipper?" Vi asked. Rona reached down and grabbed it and tossed to her friend."Thanks, I appreciate it."

The slayers all hurried knowing the head of the SWC would not wake them unless it was an emergency.

Giles went back down the stairs stopping at his room to grab his wallet. He knew Buffy had ordered food and it would need to be paid for. He headed from the living area and ran into a soldier who snapped to attention. "George could you go grab our breakfast it should be arriving shortly."

Corporal George Hunter answered Sir Giles with a crisp "Yes sir, where did Buffy order from?"

"The usual place, I fear it will be a rather large order it is for the whole family. I am sure she also ordered for the staff." Giles handed him five hundred American Dollars. "Thank you George. Be sure to tip the delivery man well."

"No problem sir. I will go get one of the lads to help me."

Giles smiled and headed back inside to find Buffy. He decided to help her set the table for everyone. He walked into the kitchen to find her pulling out plates and silverware.

"What can I do to help, luv?"

"Grab the juice and coffee."

"Got them. Now, where to put it so everyone does not fight, George is getting the delivery for us."

Buffy giggled at Giles' statement. "We are not that bad. You make us sound like we are crazy or something."

"Buffy, a wise man never gets between a slayer and coffee. An even wiser one stays back when Xander and the other Scooby members joint the mad rush. You lot are like a pack of wild animals."

"You love us anyway." Buffy quipped.

Giles froze and moved to her side. He pulled her close. "I love you more then my own life."

The levity was gone as Buffy froze then leaned into her Watchers waiting arms. "I know you do Giles, I love you too."

Giles kissed her unable to resist the pull between them.

Faith came bounding in determined to get coffee today. "Holy, fucking shit! Buffy, Giles, when the hell did you two hook up!"

Xander and Willow stumbled into Faith to shocked to say a word at the unexpected sight.

Giles broke the kiss with a reluctant look at Buffy said. "We just accepted this change today, and it is one of the things we must talk about."

"Yeah think? Wow, this is weird." Dawn said coming in the other door.

"Quiet, we can talk about that later. It's so not the main issue." Buffy said cutting off the questions. "Everyone grab coffee or juice the food will be here momentarily and we have a lot to go over. I ordered from Ramies so everyone should be happy. "

Buffy's tone broke no argument so the gang all filed in and did as she said. No one dared say another word because her face looked deadly serious. This was not going to be good at all.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Inheriting Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.

07/16/2010

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who rocks as a beta.

A/N: I attempted Scooby speak and hope it came out ok. It can be seen in some of the grammar mistakes and words. I hope you like the chapter.

A/N: This is an Alternate Universe where both the SGC and the Super Natural World exist as one. As always in my stories the seasons will mix and match and may not follow what you would expect. Please keep this in mind when reading.

Part Eight Heavy News

The teasing died down as a soldier brought in breakfast. It was clear he and his partner were used to doing this for this group. They set the many large bags onto the table and counter with practiced ease. They both politely refused the offer to join the group saying they had duties to attend to. Giles nodded and dismissed them.

He was glad this would just be his family. He froze as he suddenly realized that these people were his family; His family by choice and hardship. He swallowed hard as Buffy gave his hand a squeeze in silent support. She looked over at Dawn and Willow who began to hand out the food as Tara poured the coffee. They had long ago learned that the quiet Wiccan was the best person to be in charge of the morning coffee. It led to a lot fewer battles and hard feelings. Tara instinctively knew who needed it the most and handed it off to them. The group had learned that she was always right and accepting it made everyone less cranky. Tara quickly handed out coffee first to Faith then Xander and continued down the line. She poured about half a cup for Willow whose brow rose. Normally no one in the house would give her coffee unless it was apocalypse season.

"Sweetie, what is so bad that you are giving me coffee?"

Tara had merely returned to their room and woken both Oz and Willow telling them that there was an emergency. She had tossed their respective clothing at them as she pulled on her slippers. She knew Willow was not very nervous.

Giles cleared his throat as everyone froze at Willows sudden concern. Not that they did not all feel it too because they knew how powerful a caffeinated Willow could be and Tara had just gave her a Coffee with extra cream, sugar and an espresso shot. Giles looked at Buffy his eyes pleading with her to break the news.

"Giles got a telephone call a little while ago. His cousin Janet who is a military doctor was KIA. She has left her daughter Cassandra in Giles care. We are going to go with him to the funeral to pay our respects and then bring Cassie home. We are her family now."

"Oh shit. G, I am so sorry." Faith said tears welling up. Giles was a good guy and did not deserve this kind of grief.

"Yeah, Giles we are sorry." Willow said tears falling now. "I hope we can make Cassie feel at home."

"G-man er Giles we got your back. Of course we will go with you." Xander said. The others chimed in agreeing as Dawn ran to his side and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Giles we will welcome her because she belongs to you."

Giles hugged her back and said. "I know you will all make her welcome. I need your support because I may have to fight for custody of Cassandra. It seems several of Janet's co-workers are protesting the arrangement."

"Why would they do that? I mean you are family Giles." Rona said softly.

"It seems Janet was involved in a top secret project located under Cheyenne Mountain."

The group as a whole groaned but it should be noted that Faith and Xander cursed almost as one and noted Buffy was not happy either.

"So I am guessing this means me and OZ need to look into this right?" Willow said snagging a bagel and covering it with cream cheese.

"Yes, as soon as we are done eating. Then perhaps while you do that Tara could pack for you both. We will be leaving at noon. Everyone who wants to go will need to be ready by then."

"So we need to book a flight too then? I can do that." Andrew offered. He might not be up to Willow or Oz's hacking level but he could book flights and find the best deals.

"Thank you for the offer Andrew it was most kind. However, it seems Janet has impressed some important people and one of them offered us a ride." Giles said. He paused rather embarrassed at the special treatment they would be getting. "She died a hero and the president has offered us a lift in Air Force One."

"Wow, that's heavy." Xander said. "So what did Janet do that got the big guys notice? I mean it has to be important if the president knows about it and is going to the funeral."

"It is something called the SGC, I really don't know Xander which is why I want Willow and Oz to take a look into it. I would also like you and Jonathan along with Andrew to prepare for any contingencies. I want you to pick out weapons we can hide in the pocket dimension Willow and Tara made. I would love to trust the president but... we cannot afford to. To many lives depend on us. In fact maybe some of you should stay behind just on case." Giles said removing his glasses and polishing them with concern. "It would not do to have us all go and be in at the-"

Buffy broke in."Giles we are all going. This is about Family and like it or not you and Cassie are family. We will go and keep you safe. The President will be there I don't think the military will try anything and if they do we will deal. Robin and Kennedy are in Ohio and we have several other slayers who could step up. I contacted Devon and they know what has happened. By the way they send their deepest sympathies. I sent an email to Wesley, Kate, Riley, Sam and Graham. We are covered it something goes south. You need us so we will be there each step of the way."

"Yeah G. The president and his cronies will know you are covered." Faith agreed. "I mean with this group we could take that whole damned mountain with no sweat. Hell, B and I could do it even without the mini's."

There was an indignant hey from the other slayers.

"Well, I have to agree Giles. We want to make sure your family is safe." Tara said. She was adamant and did not stutter which shocked everyone. The look of steel in her resolve made them all take notice. The group knew Tara was powerful in her own right but her sweet and clam nature generally made them forget she was more than Willow's match. The power however that radiated off her reminded them once more not to take her for granted.

"Ah... what kind of weapons Giles?" Jonathan asked. "Lethal or not?"

"Jonathan has a point we really do not need to be starting a war."Vi said smiling at the geek.

They all looked at Giles and Buffy for direction. Buffy sighed and looked at Faith who nodded. "I say load up some of both kinds. Could you add some potions too? You know knock out gas and stuff? If it goes south we really do not want to hurt humans even if they are bad. Potions would help with that." She paused, thinking. "Xander did you get those tasers in?"

"We got about six. Not enough for everyone but, we could give us norms those. Jonathan do you still have that stun ray?"

Jonathan smiled evilly. "Oh yeah we got it. I even made two more. I figured you and Andrew might like one."

"Well then we got the non-lethal covered." Xander said. "The rest will be our normal weapons plus a few the military guys might recognize."

"Guns... no way Xander guns are bad." Willow said shaking. She had almost lost Tara to a gun and almost ended the world because of a gun. She did not want guns anywhere near her family.

"Ah, Wills we need them." Xander said. "We need them because we have to keep Giles and his family safe."

Willows eyes darkened she clearly did not agree and her temper flared. Seeing this Tara and Oz moved to her side and hugged her tight. "Stay cool baby." Oz whispered.

"We are here." Tara said sending pure love and pure innocent power into her girl friend. Willow's anger deflated and she began to sob. The idea of guns scared her more than a level 10 apocalypse.

Giles spoke with care not wanting to set her off. "As much as I loathe the idea of guns we must be prepared for any contingency. I promise you Willow they will be used only as a last resort." He polished his glasses almost snapping them in too in his own worry.

"Guns and our world are non-mixy things." Buffy said. "The problem is we will not be in our world Willow and we have to be ready for any games the NID may play. They want Cassandra and I am not losing her because we got squeamish. If the guns bother you then stay here with Tara and Oz and be our back up. None of us will think less of you honey. We just have to be ready."

Willow's head shot up. She had never sat out of a major fight willingly. She swallowed hard. Sometimes Buffy could be a cold hearted bitch even when she was trying to be nice. She saw the protective gleam in Buffy's eyes. She would use what ever she had to keep Giles and Cassandra safe. If it meant guns she would adapt. Willow swallowed hard knowing Buffy would keep her and her lovers out of it if she thought Willow could be a danger to the others. She had to get it together. "I can deal. Thanks for the offer, it means a lot. Only you might need me... and the others. I just worry."

Faith watched the bye play ready to step in if needed. She had grown to like and respect Red. She got where Buffy was coming from but it was a bit harsh if honest. She got the concern her sister slayer had. Hell she had worries too. Only hers were more about herself. She worried she might hurt another person or worse. There was no way in hell she'd let Buffy and Giles go alone. She could deal with her issues and knew Red would deal with hers. They were family and for family they would suck it up and move forward. Besides they all had to get over their issues before they became major liabilities. Red could be dangerous ok, she got that.

Then again this entire group was deadly. She glanced over at Boy Toy and the twin Geeks. Even they were dangerous. Hell the soldier in Xander was peeking out more and more and the IQ's of Jonathan and Andrew could blow your mind. Jonathan and Andrew were both mojo users. They weren't at the level of T and Red but they weren't weak either. She had seen the fire balls the pair could conjure and knew they could cause serious hurt. As for the hacking skills, well between Willow, OZ and the geeks they had gotten hold of a lot of old council money. So, it would be foolish to underestimate them. She looked over at Oz. Well, he was a wolf and not a submissive one by any means. Yeah, he tended to follow Buffy and her but only because it suited him. Her man Oz could be an alpha if he wanted to. Then there was T. Tara, powerful and shy all in one package. Faith had a feeling she was just as powerful as Red only in a different way.

Dawn was watching quietly not speaking only sipping her coffee and idly nibbling her food. The Key to the universe. Harmless teenager so not. B might fool herself into thinking her sister was normal but damn the kid had power. She pinged Faiths slaydar like crazy only in a good way. The others were slayers and that was enough said. Giles well, Faith knew next to herself and Buffy he was the most deadly of them all. He would do what he had to. It sucked and was cold and dark but he was a man driven to protect. Fortunately for them the drive had been switched from the council to his family. Faith knew full well Giles would kill anyone who dared harmed what he called his. He was a good man but an uncompromising one. Faith had worries but, it was only because they were all on edge. Maybe once they got Cassie they could all do the therapy thing. It had helped her in prison so maybe they could do it together and find sanity once more. Because this group going nuts would end the world.

TBC...

Last A/N: Two more chapters are at the Beta's they will be posted when they come in. I could never write half as well without help so be patient. They may be the last for a while as I have some real life homework to do and my job has picked up. Sadly, I need to earn the greenbacks to pay the bills so please be patient this will not be abandoned. It just may not be update as often.

Fire.


	9. Chapter 9

Inheriting Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.

07/16/2010

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who rocks as a beta.

A/N: I attempted Scooby speak and hope it came out ok. It can be seen in some of the grammar mistakes and words. I hope you like the chapter.

A/N: This is an Alternate Universe where both the SGC and the Super Natural World exist as one. As always in my stories the seasons will mix and match and may not follow what you would expect. Please keep this in mind when reading.

Part 9 It's not a hell dimension but just on case

Breakfast finished the group broke up to attend to their tasks. Tara went to pack bags for them. She was glad to do this simple task because it calmed her. She was very upset about Giles losing his family. She understood how important a loving family member could be. She felt a tear fall as she remembered her mother. She hoped that they could comfort Cassie and make her feel at home. She pulled out three bags and began to pack them. She decided to pack for three days just on case. If they needed more they could always buy it. She packed with care and efficiency. A suit or two for Oz. She smiled at this. He looked so damned fine dressed up. Of course he was far more comfortable in cargo pants or loose fitting jeans but he would deal. Oz more than any of them understood the need to keep up appearances. She pulled out several dresses for herself and Willow along with a few pairs of pants just on case.

Dawn packed with care. She put in a very nice dress for the funeral along with some other clothing that would be considered nice. Of course like all of the gang she packed cloths to fight in. She wondered if she should pack for Buffy when her sister came in. She looked over at Buffy who pulled a bag out from under the bed. Well at least she didn't have to pack for her.

"I'm packed Dawn. I set this bag up for Giles and my trip to England and it should be ok along with my dress which is hanging on the door."

"I hope you packed shoes." Dawn teased.

Buffy glared at her for a moment. "Yes, all packed and so not funny. I am not as bad about them anymore."

"Says the girl with fifteen pairs."

"Yeah, well time was I would have had fifty or more. Hurry up we have to be there on time or lose our ride."

"Ok, so how did Giles manage that one?"

"He didn't the president offered. He said something about talking about working together as well." Buffy explained.

"Ah, so that explains all the weapons. You think he might try to use Cassie to force the issue?"

"Yeah, it is a possibility." Buffy said with a frown. "I'd like to trust the guy, really I would but, he's working with Kinsey and that's bad."

"Kinsey? Who is that?"Dawn asked not recognizing the name. It sounded like she should know it but it escaped her. She then remembered he had endorsed Hayes and helped him win over some segments of the voters. How was this a problem though? She wasn't sure.

"He backed Maggie Walsh in the Sunnydale HGC program." Buffy said softly.

"Oh shit, that's bad." Dawn said.

"Yeah, that's why Faith and I are loading for bear. We're not expecting it to go smooth."

There was nothing Dawn could really say to that. Buffy was right they had better be ready for things to become fubar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha Carter awoke with a start. She froze for a moment not knowing where she was. Then it hit her, she was at Janet's house. She sat up in bed wondering what woke her. She got up slowly pulling on a robe and slippers. She padded down to the kitchen and found Cassie staring at the juice she just poured herself. She came in slowly so not to startle her. "Cassie, are you ok?"

Cassie turned and ran straight into Sam's arms. "I'm scared Aunt Sam." She hugged her tightly. Sam was shocked but held on. She loved this child deeply. She had once even considered adopting her. However, it wouldn't have been fair. Her job was dangerous. A tear fell. Damn it Janet was a doctor a healer she should have been safe. It was insane that she was gone. "I got you honey. No one will ever hurt you. We will keep you safe."

"Thanks for offering, but you can't, you and the others would try but, in the end the NID would win. You can't keep me safe here. It is not possible."

"Oh sweetheart, we will protect you. You're our family."

"I know Aunt Sam, I know you would try but, please listen to me. I need you to listen because...well just because. I have to have your help and support because Uncle Daniel and Uncle Jack won't see reason. Uncle Teal'c he would just try to take me away someplace safe with the others. You can't do that. Earth needs you all here. I would be a distraction to the mission."

Sam began to protest but it fell silent at the look from very old eyes. "Aunt Sam I love you all. I do not want to lose any of you. I need you in my life. Only, now is not the time. It is too dangerous for you. Uncle Teal'c is an alien and you have had Jolinar. The NID will use that to keep me from you both. Alien influence or some such bull shit. Kinsey wants me as a lab rat. Uncle Daniel well he was locked up as crazy and everyone knows how close Uncle Jack was to killing himself. There is no way that they could be considered fit guardians. Plus you and Uncle Jack are officers in the USAF. Your jobs are risky and that against you."

"We could resign..."

"Yeah, you and Uncle Jack resign to raise me. Ok let's look at this with care. Kinsey and company will just recall you to court marshal you. He will say you were always in a relationship. If you and Uncle Daniel try then you would have to leave Uncle Jack forever. Teal'c is still married and even if he is estranged he loves Drayac. Alone you would be a target as much as me. I need to go with Uncle Rupert. He can keep me safe."

"No! No way are you going with some guy we have never met!" This was shouted from the door. They turned to see a very irate Jack O'Neill followed by Daniel and Teal'c.

A sheepish Daniel explained."We let ourselves in. Ah...we got donuts..."

Jack glared at him then turned back to Cassie and Sam. "Cassie you are as close to a daughter as I ever had. I am not letting you go with some guy we do not know."

The phone rang. Sam picked up her cell which was sitting on the table charging. "Hello, Sir, no sir we just got up. What...how the ...ah sir we will be in as quickly as possible. Yes, General he's here. I will give him the phone while I go change sir." Sam handed the phone to Jack. "We have a breach in the computers, Sir."

Jack cursed as he took the phone. Sam ran for the stairs to dress calling behind her. "Cassie we need you dressed too."

"Why...oh all right I swear I am going to kill him."Cassie mumbled under her breathe because she had no doubts whatsoever on who had breached the computers at the SGC. Of course she could not tell her family that her other family was checking up on them. No, that would be too easy. She smiled despite her grief because she suddenly thought the meeting might be fun. Too bad it was not for a happier reason. She ran upstairs to hide her tears and dress. She could not decide if she wanted to laugh or cry and oddly enough that made her feel slightly better because she was not alone. Cassie smiled now as she knew she was loved and would be safe. Well safe as long as both groups didn't try to kill each other. Well it was smile or laugh hysterically like a mad woman. She was inot/i going to lose it. She was stronger than that and she owed it to her mother to show some restraint.

Jack cursed silently as he listened to General Hammond's concerns. "We will be there as soon as Carter and Cassie dress sir. We just got here. Yes, sir we will bring her stuff. I agree it is not safe for her here. Sir, we spotted two NID vans."

There was silence then a very cold "I see, Jack get back here as quickly as you can. I am calling the President. He promised to call off the NID."

"Sir, with respect they could be the black ops version."

"Maybe, however we can't have this. Especially now, not if we are to keep Cassie safe and with us."

"Sir, I do not understand?"Jack said. He had thought Cassie remaining with the SGC was a given. "Where would Cassie go sir?"

"Jack, I...just get her to the mountain as fast as you can. You have my authorization to use any means necessary. I will explain it when you get here."

"Yes sir."Jack said not liking it in the least. He was suddenly worried that everything was going to hell in a hand basket. He had no idea why and that pissed him off. Whatever the president thought there was no way in hell they were letting Cassandra Fraiser be in danger. He looked over and Daniel and Teal'c.

"I agree O'Neill we will keep Cassandra Fraiser safe."

"I am in Jack, Janet was a friend and... we all owe her."

Jack smiled and knew his team would go along with him in doing whatever was needed to keep their youngest member safe.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Inheriting Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.

07/17/2010

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who rocks as a beta.

A/N: I attempted Scooby speak and hope it came out ok. It can be seen in some of the grammar mistakes and words. I hope you like the chapter.

A/N: This is an Alternate Universe where both the SGC and the Super Natural World exist as one. As always in my stories the seasons will mix and match and may not follow what you would expect. Please keep this in mind when reading. Reviews are like chocolate kisses you can never have enough.

Part 10 Not Happy

To say that the secret service agents were not happy would be an understatement. However they allowed the gang to all aboard Air Force One with the president. The Senior Agent April Long was clearly not a happy camper. However she politely escorted the group to the waiting president. They slipped by the reporters who were on board to cover the trip.

"Mr. President, Dr. Giles and his family have arrived."

Henry Hayes rose and held out his hand to Giles. Giles took it and was surprised to be pulled into a strong hug. "I'm sorry about your cousin Janet. She was a good woman Rupert."

If the agents were surprised they said nothing. Buffy watched and had to hide a smile. Finally a watcher she could like besides Giles. Ok, maybe Wesley had grown on her and Robison was ok but still. Of course the fact that he was the president and removed from the politics of the council was a good thing too. Maybe just maybe this trip would not be so bad.

Giles pulled back and cleared his throat. "Thank you Mr. President." He said in an attempt to maintain his dignity.

Henry smiled broadly and said. "It was Henry back in school Rupert and it still is in private if you wish. I consider you a friend Rupert and I don't have many of those." 

Despite his grief Rupert Giles smiled. Perhaps it would be wise to maintain friendly relations with this man. After all he still had to protect his children. His eyes drifted to Faith who was under a glamour. "Of course Mr... Henry. I appreciate that. It is hard to have true friends." He took the seat offered and Buffy sat on his right Faith on his left with the others finding their own chairs around the conference table.

The president smiled and looked over the people in the room. He knew one of them was Faith Lehane. Unlike many he was not a fool. He had been briefed on her and knew she could be dangerous. He also knew why she had turned out like she had. It made him extremely angry to think that the system had failed this child so badly. He knew she had turned herself in and had been prepared to spend her life in prison atoning for her crimes. He also knew that when the world was at risk and Buffy Summers needed an extra slayer she had come back to Sunnydale. She had left prison and faced down not only the hordes of hell but a pissed off Slayer and her friends. She had taken their anger and rage and still stayed to fight the good fight. The girl had then stayed to help Rupert and his group rebuild. While he knew many might argue that she deserved prison he was not so certain. He knew that the crimes she had done were real. He also knew that the first death had been an accident and that the child in Faith had been scared and unable to deal with the situation. He had the benefit of hindsight and was willing to admit that the adults in the situation had handled it badly. He could because of their youth almost excuse the Scooby Gang. They with the exception of Xander Harris had no idea what Faith's life had been like. Even he had it better then Faith because of his friends. The watchers should have helped Faith but like so many adults in her life they had failed to do so. The president leaned back and wondered how he should handle this. He was going to pardon Miss. Lehane in fact he already signed the papers and filed them. However, he was not certain she would accept it. In the end he had found he had to do it. The girl had done wrong but had stood up when needed. She could have escaped at anytime. Henry Hayes had no doubts about that one. However, he also knew she had come back to face the demons of hell with people who did not trust her. That took guts and he was willing to reward that. Plus he had a feeling deep down she would be needed. He cleared his throat and said. "Before we begin discussion on Cassandra there is something we must discuss. April, I need the room cleared. Hold your protests. You may remain. However, that being said anything we speak of is now classified. Do you understand?"

The agent glared at her boss but nodded. "Of course, Sir. However, I must ask that another agent be present as well. Kate is staying, sir. It is the minimum I can allow for your safety."

Henry glared at her. However he accepted she had a job to do. "Agreed, now everyone else who is not a member of Rupert's group out."

His aides began to protest but Henry was firm. "Get out now or you are fired."

The aides all froze then almost tripped over themselves to leave the room."

Dawn giggled at that and looked over at Buffy who was hiding a smirk. "Bet you wish you could do that Giles."

"What and deal with all the mini slayers alone? I'm not that crazy."

"Says you." Buffy said now laughing unable to keep it back. Who would have thought the president could be amusing?

Henry Hayes would have glared but he had to admit it was amusing. Instead he merely sat back and straightened his tie which of course started another round of giggles. It was a good thing he knew how good and special these people were or he would have a hard time taking them seriously. He pulled out a folder and passed it to the only person he did not recognize then another to Rupert and Buffy respectively. "Go ahead open it and read it. It is real."

Giles opened his folder and blinked. His glasses came off and he polished them. Buffy froze and Faith who was glamoured to look almost like Willow's twin froze.

"I know what Miss Lehane did was a crime. I also know the initial act was an accident that was handled poorly by the watchers and the council. As you know Rupert, I was a senior member of the council. I received their reports and learned of the hunter teams they sent in."

Buffy glared at him and stood up ready to leap across the room.

"Buffy let him finish." Giles ordered. She froze and sat down slowly. Faith was shocked to see Buffy step up to defend her.

"I ... ah, why?"

"Because it was an accident, Faith. I would call it a case of friendly fire if you were in the armed forces. They should never have attacked you. You had to run and hide making the mayor the only safe place for you to turn. It does not excuse what happened later. Those deaths were crimes. I however think that if the initial incident had been handled better then it could have been prevented." The president gave both Giles and Buffy a hard look. Both looked away ashamed of their failures. "The situation changed when you turned yourself in. You sought to pay for your crimes even when you did not get a fair or even legal trail."

Everyone looked at him now. "What do you mean?" Willow asked. It was clear none of them had really thought about the trail much.

"Faith was a minor, she should not have been tried as an adult." Henry said. "She also had poor or nonexistent legal representation. She should have only been tried for one murder at the most. I know the one man was self defense and Flinch was an accident. The third man was killed by Trick, you left him alive."

"He would have died sir." Faith said. "He was mortally wounded." She had tears in her eyes.

"Maybe, he would have and maybe not. Trick drained him dry so technically the vampire killed him. Oh and he was turned. Buffy staked him three days later. The point is you should never have been in an adult prison. Now, this pardon has conditions. The first is that you work with the council; which I know you are doing. The second is that you finish school."

Faith blushed and looked down."I ah... I did that in prison sir."

"Good, then. The third and last condition is that you help keep Cassandra Fraiser and Dawn Summers safe."

"I got that, I mean I was planning on it." She said. "I owe D and B a lot and I'm here for the long haul."

"Fair enough; then, the pardon is yours and I am asking that the record be expunged or sealed."

"Thank you, sir."Faith said. She had tears in her eyes. "I won't let you down."

"Ok, Faith is all good now." Buffy said."Willow could you?"

"Yeah, I got it." She said as the glamour faded leaving Faith sitting next to Buffy.

The president chuckled at the shocked look on Kate and April's faces. "Relax ladies I expected this. Now, on to business." The president pulled out more folders and handed them out. "This folder is about the SGC, it deals with things that might just give you a run for the money. The lead team SG-1 has saved the world almost as often as your group. Of course they have more resources and are a bit older so do not feel intimidated. Cassie Frasier's mother was a good friend to all of them as well as the SGC's commander General Hammond. Hammond thought of Janet as a daughter so this could get complicated."

"Naw, ya think." Xander snarked forgetting for a moment who he was talking to. Then he backed up."Ah, sorry Mr. President."

Henry smiled at this."It's refreshing to hear the truth Mr. Harris."

"It's just Xander sir. I ah...we can protect her."

"Yes, I know and I am counting on it. Janet was my friend too. Not that anyone there knows of our relationship."

Heads snapped up at this.

"We, a long time ago, we were good friends. I owe her and will repay that debt now. Cassandra needs to be safe and I feel Rupert is the best choice for that."

"Thank you Henry, I will do my best."

"Yes, you will. As you can see the SGC is a family too. SG-1 and Hammond want Cassie to be safe with them. Unfortunately Hammond's family has already been a target once. The others are also at risk. We need Cassie hidden and given the situation you are the best choice."

Buffy nodded getting it. "Yes, I can see that, because one more girl at our schools won't raise any red flags." She looked at Giles who looked resigned to the additional security Buffy would demand.

"What about this Jon O'Neill will he be coming along?" Xander asked. "He seems to be the big brother type and he won't let go. Maybe we should take him too; added protection, plus a friendly face."

Dawn piped in."Yeah, I like that idea. What? He's a hottie and wow only three years old. He will fit right in with me and Connor. Hey! We can be our own Gang."

The president did not know if he should laugh or cry at that idea. He looked over at Rupert who looked horrified and at the look of terror on Buffy's face. "Oh yeah, put you with more known trouble magnets. You are so being locked up on Tuesdays from now on."

"Jon can't be that bad." Dawn said. "Connor doesn't get kidnapped."

"No he just get ambushed D." Faith piped in. "Speaking of Connor does he know what's going on?"

"Yeah, I called him." Buffy said. "He's meeting us in Colorado. He had to finish his exams before he could come out. Then he is all ours."

Dawn smiled brightly at this. She and Connor were good friends. Buffy sighed and said a silent prayer that her sister would not fall for Angel's son. Because that would be a disaster waiting to happen. Damn I just jinxed myself Buffy thought.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Inheriting Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.

07/19/2010

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who rocks as a beta.

A/N: I attempted Scooby speak and hope it came out ok. It can be seen in some of the grammar mistakes and words. I hope you like the chapter.

A/N: This is an Alternate Universe where both the SGC and the Super Natural World exist as one. As always in my stories the seasons will mix and match and may not follow what you would expect. Please keep this in mind when reading. Reviews are like chocolate kisses you can never have enough.

Part 11 Chaos is a grand thing

Steven J. O'Neill aka Connor Angel Liam O'Neill rose from his desk. He cracked his neck by rolling it as he walked up to the teacher. He handed her the exam with a smile. He was finally done for the year. He still couldn't believe everything that had happened. He was very angry at Angel. Father or not he had no right to play with his memories. Holtz might have been a first class bastard but even he didn't try to take his memories. He wasn't even really sure who or what he was anymore. He liked his new family but, he didn't fit. He now startled when someone called him Steven.

He wondered briefly if it might simply be easier to add the new names to the mix. Let's see how it would sound. Steven Jonathan Connor Angel Liam O'Neill. It was amusing to think he now had to many names. A part of him wanted to simply be Connor again. Steven had never really fit him not when Holtz tried to change his name and not now.

He found it ironic that Wolfram and Hart had made it his legal name. The O'Neill had come as a bit of a shock but it was really a family name. Darla's last name had been O'Neill and she had despite her and the master's best efforts never wiped out her whole clan. I really have to do something about the name. I guess I could drop the Steven it really doesn't suit me that much. I do like Jonathan though. Maybe it could be Jonathan Connor Angel Liam O'Neill.

Yeah that will work. I'll have to change it when I get to Colorado. Or maybe I'll surprise Buffy and Rupert and change it to Giles. I know that it would be ok with him. I still can't believe he agreed to take me in. I have to say it was a shock. Then again Buffy always could wrap her watcher around her finger. I still think it is just to piss Angel off but, I will take what I can get. Damn I hate this flood of information the Powers keep dumping on me. Besides, I wonder what Giles would say if he ever learned his great-great-great-great grandfather was Darla's father? Maybe taking the Giles name is fitting. I'll ask Dawn she good with the name thing. Besides if I change it, then it will be harder for Angel's enemies to find me.

Connor left the building and realized he would always be Connor. Despite his current anger at Angel the vampire had given him a solid name. One he liked and that fit him. Besides Dawn called him Connor and he liked that a lot. She was his best friend and she would pout if he completely changed his name so he'd have to work with what he had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove to the base in silence. Something that Cassie normally would have hated. However, today it suited her darker mood. She knew she was grieving and angry. That was part of the process, anger. A part of her was angry that her mom had never told the others her plans or introduced them to Rupert. The more logical part of her brain knew why she had not. Oh this just sucks. I am thinking this over way too much. Mom, I wish you were here to help me. Cassie leaned back and closed her eyes. She wondered what Rupert would say about the gate? Somehow she had a feeling he already knew. A small smile appeared as she considered Uncle Jack's reaction to Vampires and other fuglies. She could still remember her mother cursing as she staked that vampire that had tried to con his way into their house for a late night snack. Really it had been scary at the time but looking back watching her mother toss around a six foot four vampire had been hilarious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morgue of the SGC a team carefully placed the body of their Chief Medical Officer onto a gurney and loaded it into a hearse to take it to the funeral home. They moved with the upmost respect and care. The body was transferred into the waiting vehicle and then it drove out of Cheyenne Mountain. When it was down the road out of sight the vehicle stopped. A hand reached out and unzipped the body bag and looked down at the still form. "Janet I am so sorry that you were ..."The voice stopped and a hand reached out and checked her face. "Maybe not." The doors of the hearse were thrown open and the body pulled from the bag. A beam/ring of light engulfed the man holding the body. He moved with swiftness through the ship. "Jaffa Cree, prepare the sarcophagus."

The Jaffa rushed to follow orders and the figure carried the body to the machine. "Let's see if this can work. If it does perhaps Rupert will forgive me." He closed the machine and pushed some buttons. "Now we wait." He went over to a stasis chamber and looked down at the body of a young woman sleeping. "If this works my love then I can save you too. I will miss your host Maria, but, she wants you to live too. Eugenie I will save you are my sister and I love you. Mother would want you to live it is our peoples only chance."

The room fell silent as the sarcophagus did its work. The lid was lifted and Janet awoke with a gasp. "What the hell...Oh shit...she cringed in fear as she realized she was on board a Gaould ship. She was lifted out by two strong Jaffa warriors who held her as she struggle. She cursed loudly in several ancient languages.

"Really Janet is that anyway to greet an old friend. Especially one that just saved your life?"

I know that voice. Janet thought. She turned and froze. OH shit this could be worse than the Gaould as Golden eyes flashed. "Ethan? How I thought you had been killed?"

"Yes, it served my purposes to have Rupert and his allies in the NID/Army believe that. The thing is I was saved by my new ally. I see my eyes have you frightened. Please Janet you know I would never hurt you. You are my family."

She glared at him."You left me. You believed Peter and not me."

"I was wrong Janet. Peter had been my friend and ally for years against father you know that. He...I was wrong. Please forgive me. I came as soon as I heard and I...look they think you are dead. I couldn't let that happen. Please just let me explain."

"Talk Ethan and make it fast."Janet was still afraid but if this Gaould had Ethan as a host maybe, just maybe she would get out of this alive.

The eyes flashed once more. OK maybe not...

"I am not a Gaould. I am Tok'ra not that your NID cared. I am called Edgar I am the son of Eugeria. Next to me is my sister Eugenie, she is a Tok'ra queen."

Janet froze in place. "Why is the body under glass?"

Edgar smiled sadly "We managed to escape with the help of Ethan. He saved our lives but Maria Eugenie host was shot in the back several times. We fled to this ship and escaped but there was little I could do to save her. Even our healing powers have limits. So I placed Maria in stasis. I hope to find a host for her soon." He looked at Janet who was about to protest. "I was able to save you. However, your body had been dead for over 12 earth hours. Only your innate magic saved you. Even now it struggles to maintain your immune system which was compromised by your death. In many ways you are now like the Jaffa. The wound you received destroyed your left kidney and damaged your liver and spleen. The Sarcophagus healed the liver and spleen and sealed off the wounded Kidney area. However, I did not have time or bio-matter to replace it. You might live a while like this, but in time perhaps a month, your system will not be able to overcome infection and you will die."

Janet swallowed hard at least she might have a chance to say goodbye.

"If you agree to become a host then she can become your immune system and perhaps we could convince the Azgard to clone you a new kidney. Or even if we do not you would still live a while longer. " There was a pause as Ethan took over. "Janet you are my sister please, please do this. Rupert needs you and so does Cassie, I need you. I swear I am turning over a new leaf. Edgar here is a good guy. I think I have found a way to serve both Chaos and the light. Please agree. Just think, I'm a Tok'ra. I can have so much fun with the system lords. I can cause chaos and be doing it for the right reasons, win, win." The eyes flashed again. "I believe Ethan has seen the error of his ways. If he has not then he will have me to temper his actions. I love my sister just as Ethan loves you. I know that you have questions and concerns. Time however grows short for both of you. Know that I love Maria as a sister and letting her die will hurt me deeply as well as my sister. They have been together for many years. She begged me to find Eugenie a new host. I would like you to be that host. Ethan's memories show me that you are a good and honorable woman. If you do this you can continue your work and we can perhaps save the Tok'ra. Surely even Ethan can do a good deed once and a while. His saving me showed me he has potential. However, we both know he needs a core of support. I believe you and I along with his friend Rupert could be that support. This way you will also live to be there for your daughter."

Janet looked away. She knew deep down that despite everything the Tok'ra spoke the truth. She even trusted her brother Ethan in this. Sometimes brothers were a pain in the ass. He loved her she knew that. Plus she knew Ethan had only ever acted out in the beginning to gain their father's attention. Being a bastard son had never been easy on him. It had wounded his pride that their father did not want him in the council. "Ok, you have made your point. What must I do?"

Twenty minutes later they were preparing Maria for her burial. They found a small secluded spot overlooking a small lake. Ethan dug the grave himself as Jaffa stood guard. That part still worried Janet. However as they merged they learned that the two children of Eugiera had hidden in plain sight pretending to be minor Gaould system lords per their mother's last orders. No one knew that Eugenie was a queen. They had both been captured by NID agents when the second gate had been opened. Edgar's host had died. Maria had managed to put him in a stasis Jar and then they been captured. Fortunately or unfortunately they had been sent to the branch of the NID that dealt with the supernatural. In transport the Jar had been broken and Edgar had joined with Ethan. They had managed to escape but Maria had been injured beyond repair. It was a lot to take in. Janet got all of Eugenie's memories and they were of warm and loving feelings toward the dead host. For the first time Janet understood how Sam could morn Jolinar. It was like having a beloved sibling inside one's head. She felt safe and loved. She knew in time she would love Eugenie as much as Maria had. They would be friends and oddly a part of Maria would live on because the Tok'ra kept them alive in their memories. It was a tribute that was more than the simple stone they laid.

"Ethan we have to go." Janet said. "I we have to seal the casket they cannot know I am alive."

Ethan looked at his sister in shock then nodded. It would never do for the NID to learn the truth. "Of course, what about your friends and Cassie?"

"I don't know. Well, first off we need to find Rupert. He might understand this the best."

Ethan laughed at this. This was almost humorous. It seemed like Ripper was indeed the man who might get it. Well, he should given the number of times his Slayer pulled a Lazarus.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Rivalries

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.**

A/N: Reviews Rock and Recommends make me right faster. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this and recommend the story. It is appreciated.  
07.21.2010

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who saves my sorry ass from stupid mistakes. Thanks for the save on the name of Anya's old boss.

Inheriting Family

Part 12 Rivalries

D'Hoffryn smiled as he watched Ethan Raynes change the wish. He really had to admit that for a human that one had such potential. Too bad he was claimed by both Janus and his son Murphy. On the plus side maybe his damned twin D'Harlan would stay out of this dimension now. I mean really if anyone had the right to avenge Anyanka it was him. Just because he had this ridiculous unrequited crush was no reason to alter the reality of the world in a way that helped Good. Well at least he would not have to explain this one. Not that he minded because as much as he would hate to admit it he liked these mortals. He could see why Anyanka had been so enthralled with them. He also had to admit that for do gooders they were not so bad. Damn it, they are even affecting me now. Oh well maybe this could be a good thing. Because if I know humans and I do; they will all want revenge for the human dying. They will seek vengeance on the system lord that got Janet killed. That should be amusing to watch. Plus as a bonus I get to watch D'Harlan get yelled and tortured for helping Good. It will be a great day. So much for him being Father's favored. The demon lord laughed and wondered if maybe he would get his brother's kingdom now too. Ah, it was good to be the wicked twin. This vengeance of the humans would be all the more entertaining as it was not needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how are we going to do this? I mean I can't just show up alive." Janet said as she and Ethan walked back to the hearse.

As they headed there they ran into an ambush. Before either could react there was a hiss of a zat. Both fell hitting the ground hard. The Jaffa agent smiled at the ease of this capture. His god Baal would reward him well. Now all he had to do was get this queen to his master.

He picked her up and carried her to a cloaked cargo ship. He would need to hurry because the other Jaffa would soon realize something had gone wrong. He was a little saddened because the Jaffa he was leaving were loyal and strong. It was just too bad they served false gods. Perhaps he could spare them once Baal took over the world. It was hardly their fault they had been born in the wrong place and time. If he could convert them then his friends could live. With practiced ease he lifted off. Soon the Tau'ri would once more bow before their true god.

"Ah bugger!" Ethan said as he rolled over. He began to vomit the zat having taken a lot out of him. He groaned as two strong hands lifted him up.

"My Lord, are you well?" His first Prime Landon asked.

"Yes, I… Oh, hellmouth! Where is Janet?"

"The lady was taken, My Lord. We saw it happen but could not stop it. Avery, damn his soul, took her. He betrayed you my lord. He betrayed his god."

Ethan let the first prime help him up. "I have told you many times Landon I am no god. I am just a man with a Tok'ra friend. It is clear Avery serves another. Well help me to the ship maybe we can find out where they went. Then we have to meet some old acquaintances of mine and it just got a hell of a lot more complicated."

"Yes sir. We can go now." He pulled out a communication device and rings activated taking them to their own hidden ship.

Ethan was carried to sarcophagus as much as he did not want to use it he had to be in fit condition to find Janet. He climbed in and set it to heal only the worst of his injuries he did not want to be in the machine more than he had to. It had a kick worse than the heroin he had played with as a kid. Some addictions he so did not want.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Air Force One flew through the sky at a rapid pace. The President hoped that by the time they landed he would have a real alliance in place. The United States needed the Slayer and her people on their side. If they chose to sit out the fight with the Gaould, Ori or Wraith then Earth was doomed and humanity with it.

Henry sat back and watched this group of unlikely heroes. They were all so very young. He knew that he needed them and he damned himself for the need to bring them into the loop about the SGC. They had all earned a rest. He hated that he was going to drag them into yet another war. Fortunately the war with the supernatural seemed to be on hiatus. It would never really end but the fall of the Hellmouth had shocked the evil of the world. Defeating the first and sending it back to the shadows had bought humanity time.

Henry reached down and pulled out his brief case and removed a large book. With genuine reluctance he pushed it to Rupert. "I am sorry that I have to do this. Rupert you and your children and mate have done remarkably well. I wish I could let you take the time you have earned to rest and recharge. Only...I am afraid there is a prophecy. I am still a watcher despite my current position so I am honor bound to give you all this book. It concerns all of you and perhaps the future of the world as well."

"Damn! B, I told ya this was a bad idea." Faith said she glared at the President pardon or not she wanted to ring his neck.

"Faith, he has a job to do." Buffy said resigned. She pulled the second book over as the president laid it on the table for her. "Ok what is it this time? We faced everything except maybe aliens or alien vampires or alien gods." She was being flippant. However, slayer dreams were rarely wrong.

Henry paled at this. Damn Buffy was good.

"Buffy you so just jinxed us." Xander said.

"To bad you and the others don't have some cool Jedi powers to fight this new threat." Andrew said excited.

Buffy looked away, not quite willing to admit to her new powers. Faith blushed and looked down as well.

They then looked up and Faith said. "Damn it, I knew it was to good to be true."

Buffy laughed without humor. "Yeah, something tells me I was right."

"That sucks B. I mean really do you always have to be right." Faith snarked back.

Buffy shrugged and Giles began to clean his glasses.

"Please tell me my slayers are wrong Henry." He opened the book and began cursing very colorfully.

Dawn grinned, Tara blushed and Oz said softly to Willow. "Is that even possible?"

"Dunno but it might be fun to try."

Tara was now a deep red and Giles sputtered at her soft remark. He glared. "That is hardly a ... Willow really..."

Willow grinned not the shy teen he once knew. Giles looked away and Buffy began to chuckle. Like the others she understood Giles curses. She had learned a lot over the years. Even Xander blushed and given he had been with Anya that said a lot.

"Ok, so we gota work with your guys, I can deal. The important thing is to keep Cassie safe. So spill, we need details about this group if we are to work with them."

Henry started to say classified then sighed in defeat. She was right but damn he so did not want to tell the slayer that despite her hard work the world had almost ended at least twice as often as she knew. He just hoped he was alive when the briefing was over. He smiled and said. "Please remember Kinsey is the Vice President."

Buffy and Faith glared. "Why did ya say that?" Faith asked.

"So we don't kill him for telling us the bad news." Buffy said. "I remember so you get to live. But don't push it Henry."

"Yeah, what B said and just cause we cannot kill ya..."

The secret service agents moved for their guns. Willow waved her hand at one and Tara at the other. Their service weapons turned into fluffy kittens who instantly scratched them and ran out.

This broke the tension as the gang began to laugh. Maybe I will survive this. Henry thought. Well he did until he looked into the unsmiling eyes of Rupert Giles who looked ready to kill him friend or not.

"How could you open it!" He shouted standing up and pounding his hand on the table.

"My predecessor did Rupert. I am trying to keep it ...under control. Please let me explain."

Giles sighed and sat down he was now really not happy. Damn it Janet should have told him about the Chappa'ai being open and operational. This was going to be worse then he thought. He had known Cassie was an alien but... he had assumed her ship had crashed. Damn it this was going to be as bad as the Hellmouth.

TBC...

A/N: Thanks Busnsguy for catching the typo in this. I fixed it. I appreciate the honest help.

Fire Wolfe


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.

A/N: Reviews Rock and Recommends make me right faster. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this and recommend the story. It is appreciated.  
August 6, 2010

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who saves my sorry ass from stupid mistakes. Thanks for the save on the name of Anya's old boss.

Inheriting Family

Part 13The Road to hell is paved...

They drove to the base in Sam's SUV. It was the only vehicle large enough to carry them all in comfort. As Jack drove he was forced to slow down. There was a tree blocking the road to the base. "Ok campers, this does not look good."

"I agree O'Neill. The tree should not be in the road."

Cassie rolled her eyes and her senses flared outward. She was never going to be caught by the NID again. She had training now and they would not get away with this. Because deep down she knew they were waiting in ambush.

Jack unbuckled his seat belt and looked over at Carter who was riding shotgun. "You armed Carter?"

"Always Jack." was the reply. It was not the formal one he was used too but it would do.

He looked at Daniel who took a deep breath. "We need to move the tree."

"Yeah, we do. Why does this feel oh so cliché? I mean really would it be too much to ask the NID to be original?"

This caused Cassie to giggle even as the side doors opened and Teal'c and Daniel got out, to move the tree; and walk into the ambush.

Even as they went to move the tree NID agents came out from hiding. "Drop them Colonel and maybe you and your team will live. We only want the girl. The rest of you do not need to be heroes."

"Makepeace, I thought they buried you in a deep dark hole." Jack quipped knowing they were surrounded and he couldn't risk Cassie.

"Oh they did attempt that Colonel, only funny thing is I am damned good at escape. Jones grab girl we do not want to hang about." A soldier came over to try to take Cassie. Teal'c moved to protect her and was shot with a stun weapon. "Not wise Jaffa."

"What the hell." Jack O'Neill said that was not a zat but it knocked Teal'c down like one. What kind of weapon was that?

"Oh, this just a toy from some friends, Look O'Neill, I would love to take this creature and the rest of you with me. The thing is all of you together are dangerous. So, this time SG-1 gets a free pass. Tie them up." Makepeace ordered. "If you try to follow me I will kill the girl." He moved to grab Cassie who was trying to stay silent and not distract the others. She was reaching out with her mind to gather information like Giles had taught her.

"No, I'm not going with you." Cassie said.

Makepeace smiled coldly. "Look kid I owe your mom so I will try to make this as painless as possible. Only I have orders, so if I have to I will shoot or stun you and carry you with me."

"Yeah, you and what army Makepeace I mean there are only six of you here."

Makepeace froze. Yes, his men had come out of hiding but there was no way the kid should know how many he had. "Shut up, we have to go. Jones ties her up." The former Colonel motioned his men to tie the others as well. SG-1 was too dangerous to leave free.

"I am not going with you. I have a meeting with my Uncle Rupert and the President." Cassie said. "Back off Makepeace and maybe you won't rot in prison forever and a day."

The colonel laughed and moved to tie Sam. Cassie sighed and decided talking time was over. "Ok, I tried to warn you I really did."

Jones moved to tie her hands and before he could secure her left hand it shot out hitting him squarely in the jaw. His head snapped back and he stumbled tripping over the fallen Teal'c who was now awake and snapped his leg with powerful arms. The airman cried out as he fell, his leg broken below the knee. Cassie turned to see Sam slug Makepeace in the gut. Her Uncle Daniel was being held by two men as another hit him. He cursed in Somali and kicked him hard. Cassie smiled as she attacked the airman nearest to her.

A shot rang out. "Ok enough. Colonel you ok sir."

"Yeah Captain I am." Makepeace said rising up and spitting some blood. "I am going to kill you for that one Jack. I don't need you."

O'Neill smirked and said. "Yeah, well better men have-" he was slugged in the gut. Makepeace pulled a gun and put it to his head.

Cassie cursed and cried out."No, Uncle Jack don't you dare hurt him." Her eyes flashed and she shouted. "Let him go you bastard." She deliberately dropped her voice an octave or two and made her eyes flash like a Goa'uld. As expected it shocked the NID Colonel.

"What the fu—k how can you do that?" he shouted."You are a damned Goa'uld!" He spun around and pointed the weapon at Cassie who now smirked.

"You wish. I'm so not a Goa'uld you bastard. They might be merciful and kill you fast. Me, I am going to take my time! A friend of mine showed me this trick Inciderio." She called. The guard holding her cried out in pain as his hands caught on fire. He flayed them against his sides and dropped to the ground trying to put out the flames.

Cassie glared at Makepeace her eyes now darkening. "I am so sick of the NID. Do you idiots never think? My family has saved the world a lot and you keep fucking it up."

"Cassie, language, just because they are NID is no reason to use such words." Sam warned. That got her a dark look and Sam froze as she saw Cassie's eyes had switched color.

"You tried to hurt my mom. I know you had agents on the teams with her and the others. They left that airman to die. Did ya really think mom would leave him there? It was a set up. It took me a while to get it but it was. You killed her you bastards."

Makepeace suddenly felt uneasy no make that afraid this was no helpless teenager he was facing. He froze as one of his men pointed a weapon at the kid. A shot to the leg should stop her. Cassie however sensed it and spun around her hand rose and she whispered something softly. The guard suddenly flew backwards his weapon came straight to Cassie's out stretched hand and she spun back and pointed it at Makepeace.

Jack and the rest of SG-1 was stunned they had been told Cassandra's powers were gone. Now it seemed they were back...unless it had all been a lie. Jack looked at Carter who clearly thought as he did. Janet had lied to them all.

"You set my mom and the others up. Oh don't deny it. I hacked your computers. See, I am not some dumb kid colonel. I could kill you and your crony's right here and now and no one would say boo about it. I have connections colonel Makepeace and a debt I could call in. It would at the very least get me a pardon. But, then again you are under a death sentence for treason so I might not need it."

"Look kid, we are fighting a war. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made." Makepeace argued.

Cassie's face turned dark once more. "Yeah, sacrifices, like my world Colonel. You and the NID knew. You could have helped. You were there a year before SG-12. No, you just wanted power and technology you left us open for the Goa'uld. I remember it all now. Sacrifices, I get that maybe we should ...I mean I get it. Demons have to look out for their own first. So what kind are you. I need to know so I can tell my Uncle Giles and his girl Buffy. Sacrifice and all that, after all demons are of the bad. Maybe we should deal with the things you wanted to protect so there can be no more sacrifices. I am can play by your rules if you push me."

Makepeace paled at this. "Giles,...as in Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers?"

Cassie grinned at his sudden fear. "Yeah, he and my mom were cousins. They grew up in England. Bath and London you know around the palace, Mom said their fathers were big on diplomacy watching the world and stuff like that."

Makepeace froze. "Janet was a Giles and related to Ripper?" was his now clearly panicked reply.

Cassie laughed at this as she replied. "Yep, and he is good friends with Buffy, you know who she is right. The queen, of the line Uncle Rupert is her consort. Mom said that they were soul mates. Then there is her court. You know she has a really interesting one. Xander Harris her White Knight, Faith Lehane her Dark Knight or as some call her the Dark Slayer, Buffy hates being called the queen but she the top of the line. Faith may be the heir but Buffy, she's the Omega of it."

With each world O'Neill watched as Makepeace paled more his face began to show terror. Whoever these people were the NID agent was terrified of them. What scared Jack was he knew the names from General Hammond's briefing. These were the people who wanted to take Cassandra.

"Then there are the grey knights of Jonathan and Andrew. They are geeks and Andy would probably prefer to be called a Jedi knight but he's still a padawan. Damn, Jon's wearing off on me. I forgot about the White witch Tara and the Red witch Willow Rosenberg."

"Look kid I didn't know. Please let me go... I mean I would never have...Orders Cassie I was under orders they the NID has my/our families. Mercy they are innocents. We had no choice. I am Bracken Cassie and a neutral I swear it. I only ever wanted to protect this world. We did not know about Neriti I swear it."

Cassie stopped and looked at Makepeace. She noted his true fear and it was not for himself. "Ok spill." Just like that her rant ended and the NID agents dropped their weapons and surrendered. It was clear they all had been forced.

"I had orders. There was a program in Sunnydale. It went south but Kinsey he wanted it to keep going. He had me and some others cold. The treason thing was bad enough but we only ever worked for the NID because of the program in Sunnydale. They caught my kid brother Kevin. They traced him back to me. Buffy and Giles they think the program was only there about two years. Well it was capture and kill long before the army came in. Small teams of six, they were hunting even before the frat house."

O'Neill watched confused clearly not knowing what was going on. "Makepeace what are you talking about? I want to know what you know. Who the hell is this Giles guy and why the hell does some Girl named Buffy scare you and your men to death I mean despite everything you were a damned fine marine."

"Classified Jack, believe me you do not want to know. I did not want to know only it caught my family. Kinsey he has them all, do you really think I did what I did for money? I had not choice the bastard has my whole clan. Jones and the others are all part of it. My da is the leader he didn't want us to help but, I saw what they were doing to our kind. No way, I wanted them to work on our families. We had to join the NID and offer them something more enticing then our kin. Kinsey said he'd keep them safe if we followed orders. I did what I did to keep my family safe."

"Ok, say I believe you. What then? It's not like we can let you go."

Makepeace nodded clearly understanding. He made a snap decision. "Everyone lower your weapons. I know you have no reason to help us or even care. The thing is the Slayer is known to help neutrals. Just introduce us and let me plead our case. I will then surrender and not fight you all. Hell she can execute me then and there as long as she tries to save our families. Please Cassie most are just kids. I'm no innocent but they are. I tried to do right even if it was wrong. We all did what we had to, to fit in and to survive. You know my kind really not all that powerful. We just heal fast and are quicker than the normal humans. We pass when we can. We don't hurt your kind and many of my people have helped protect this nation and world."

Cassandra Frasier looked away and then back. The world was not black and white. Sometimes good people did bad things for what they believed was the right reason. "Agreed, Colonel but only because mom was all about saving lives. Consider this her last gift. I can't make promises but, Giles will probably convince Buffy to help."

"Fair enough, I surrender and I swear on my clan and honor I will accept the Slayer's judgment."

Before Jack could say anything the six men surrendered. He was shocked at the quick obedience and their bowed heads.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**New Players**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.

A/N: Reviews Rock and Recommends make me right faster. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this and recommend the story. It is appreciated.

August 7, 2010

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who saves my sorry ass from stupid mistakes. Thanks for the save on the name of Anya's old boss.

Inheriting Family

Part 14 New Players

"We had better get back to the base sir." Carter said concerned but willing to wait until they were safe for Cassie's explanations. "I think we need to get Cassie to a secure location. I'm not sure I trust that there are only six agents hanging around."

While he wanted to object there was still a possibility of more NID agents being around. Jack was not a man to trust even the surrender of an enemy especially one who was as well trained and skilled as Colonel Makepeace.

"Ok, we can wait for an explanation. Like Carter said we need to get you to a safe and secure place. Then young lady I expect a full explanation. Who the hell are these people that you seem so eager to go with? I thought we were your family Cassie?"

"I love you Uncle Jack, you and the others are my family. I promise when the others get here I will explain everything. Or at least what I can. Not all the secrets are mine to share and some of it may well be classified; maybe as deeply as the SGC."

Jack started to protest but the hard look on Cassie's face said she would not budge on this. Plus Carter as always was right they had to get Cassie to safety.

"Ok campers, let's go. Colonel, if you or your men make any false moves I will shoot you. For the record, I am more than happy to make it a kill shot."

Makepeace nodded knowing that in Colonel O'Neill's place he would feel the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Connor boarded the plane with trepidation. He really did not like these machines. He also hated that he had to be unarmed. He felt naked without even a stake for protection. His hand drifted to his Celtic cross and he relaxed some. He had to drive to the airport and that part had been relaxing. He hated that he had to mail his weapons to Cassandra's house.

However there was no way he could bring them. He was not even allowed to bring holy water on board. He sighed as he sat down on the window seat in the business section. Thank the Goddess Giles had sent him a credit card for just such emergencies. He looked out the window and wondered again why Willow would not agree to just teleport him in. Oh well he could do this he had survived a hell dimension how hard could a plane ride be? Connor looked over as the seat next to him was taken. He smiled and felt more relaxed as an elderly priest joined him. The man struggled with an overnight bag. Connor rose quickly and placed it securely in the overhead compartment. "Let me help you sir."

Father Malcahey looked at the young man and smiled. He noted the Celtic cross with a genuine smile. The slight Irish brogue brought back happy memories. "Thank you, young man. It is kind of you to help an old man."

"Not a problem Father. It's my honor to help a man of God."

Connor's adopted family had been firm Catholics. While Connor himself was now not totally convinced of their beliefs he did respect priests. He had several who had helped him over the years by blessing weapons and holy water. It made him feel safer just having a man of God nearby. His own family priest Father Donnelley was a good man who had helped him in recent months come to terms with what had happened to him. While he was still angry with Angel his biological father and even with Holtz he had come to understand both men because of the priest wise council. That made priest important to him.

"My family is Catholic, sir. I was raised to respect the church and her priests." That much was true even if the memories were false they felt real.

Both men took their seats. "I am Father Malcahey." The priest said holding out his hand. Connor smiled at him and said "Connor O'Neill, sir."

"I am pleased to meet you, Connor."The priest said. "You seem nervous?"

"I am not one for flying. I have only done so a few times and I admit not being too fond of it."

The old priest chuckled at this. "Yes, it can be trying. However at least we have a solid plane around us. Let me tell you a story it may make you glad of this machine."

Connor shrugged and decided what the hell it was going to be a long flight and maybe the priest's stories would distract him from his nervousness.

Father Malchey began to tell the story of how he had flown in a MASH helicopter to save a young soldiers life. Connor smiled and decided he was very glad this priest was with him. It would make the flight feel safer. Demons he could handle flying well that was something else. Or it would be until he learned to fly himself. It was the lack of control that drove him crazy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate Todd listened in shock. This was just too strange. She seen and heard a lot of insane things in her time as a Secret Service Agent but this took the cake. She was just glad her boyfriend was not here to listen to it. Because he would so think his commander and chief was crazy and that would not be good because he had the foot ball. It would really suck if he thought President Hayes had lost it. Because insane or not he was still a safer bet then Kinsey. Kate pitied his body guards because no one in their right minds would want to take a bullet for that asshole. f course if it was all true then they had to revise their protection details. She looked over at her boss who clearly agreed. Oh well at least her job was never boring.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Balancing Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.**

A/N: Reviews Rock and Recommends make me right faster. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this and recommend the story. It is appreciated.

August 7, 2010

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who saves my sorry ass from stupid mistakes. Thanks for the save on the name of Anya's old boss.

Inheriting Family

Part 15 Balancing Act

They drove back to the SGC using both Sam and Makepeace's vehicles after the trees were cleared from the road. Cassie was glad her Uncle Jack had decided to ride with Colonel Makepeace and his men with Teal'c it would buy her some time. Because she knew he would want an explanation when they got to the base. Fortunately he was willing to wait to get her to safety. She was under no illusions that his patience would last long after they got there. She looked over and noted that her Aunt was watching her carefully. It was clear she was upset because she had let her Uncle Daniel drive.

"Daniel we have to hurry. This delay isn't good. I'm worried about the breach of security. I'd like to think it was Makepeace but, it might not be." Sam said looking at Cassie with accusing eyes. "I have never seen anyone so skilled." She looked down at her lap top and typed rapidly putting in another fire wall remotely.

"Ah, Aunt Sam I wouldn't worry about it too much. Really, I mean I think it was about me, I mean someone is looking for information about me and mom."

"Oh, and who would dare beak into top secret computers besides the NID?" Sam asked. "Can we trust them not to want to hurt you or the SGC? Cassie what are you not telling us? We can't keep you safe if you lie to us. I love Janet like a sister and consider you my family too. I just want to help keep you safe. We all do. Work with us please. Who hacked the SGC?"

"Aunt Sam I love you all. I not sure it was them, only it probably was they are really paranoid about the government. The NID it hurt them bad a few years ago. They would have, could have died because of it. I know for a fact, that Uncle Rupert would do anything to protect me and mom. He wanted us to move closer to him. Mom said no because of her job and you all. She didn't want to leave the SGC. She thought of SG-1 and the rest of the base as her family too. Only mom couldn't tell Uncle Rupert and Buffy what was going on. Only that she was watching and securing the situation. She said she had to stay for the safety of the world. Uncle Rupert said that he trusted mom. He didn't like it and he didn't push, only mom got killed so all bets are off. Uncle Rupert he has a lot of connections to some really important people. He wouldn't think of it as hacking only checking on the safety of the world. He probably asked Willow and Oz to check on the program and on me. He wants me safe. He knows I'm different -"

"What! Why the hell would Janet tell him about you having special gifts? We didn't even know that, she told us they went away after Nerti fixed your DNA. Why would she tell some stranger and not us?"

"Well about that, they came back only stronger and ...I lost my temper at mom. Uncle Rupert saw that and offered to help me and mom with control. We couldn't tell anyone because mom already reported my special gifts were gone. She was afraid that no one would understand about it why she didn't say something. Plus she was certain that it wasn't from Nerti. Aunt Sam, it's not something I can really explain. It was just safer to not tell anyone. Uncle Rupert helped me get some control of it. Anyway, Mom and he could do it too." Cassie looked out the window.

She did not want to tell them about her family but there seemed to be no choice now. She prayed Sam and Daniel would understand and help keep Uncle Jack from losing it."Mom, she had some similar talents and Uncle Rupert was stronger than me. Uncle Rupert was afraid someone would slip up or that someone in the government would try to take us again for experimentation. He saved us the last time but, we all know the NID never gives up. Plus mom was afraid the Goa'uld might read the information from someone's mind. You know stuff like that has happened in the past. We made the best choice we could. There was more than just my life and mom's at stake. The world was at risk if the bad guys learned about us."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked now truly concerned. Was this Rupert Giles an alien? Since when did Janet have abilities beyond being a first rate doctor? "Cassie none of this make any kind of sense. Even if this Rupert Giles is connected he shouldn't have been looking into classified materials. It's treasonous to do that. I thought Janet trusted us."

She sounded hurt and Cassie felt bad. Only not all the secrets were hers or even her mother's to tell. Plus if the NID learned of their connections then they could have been used to try to control them. "It's not that Aunt Sam. Not everything is about me or the Gaould or even humanity alone." She wanted to cry because she loved SG-1 but the slayers had to be protected too.

Sam looked at her suddenly very worried.

TBC... 


	16. Chapter 16

The Elite play by different Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.**

A/N: Reviews Rock and Recommends make me right faster. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this and recommend the story. It is appreciated.

August 7, 2010

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who saves my sorry ass from stupid mistakes. Thanks for the save on the name of Anya's old boss.

Inheriting Family

Part 16 The Elite play by different Rules

"No it's not Aunt Sam. Uncle Rupert is British not American and as for having permission to look. I am sure he asked for information through the proper channels only he was being blocked by someone. We think it was Kinsey. I know he was willing to wait. Well at least until mom was killed. He would want to know what he would be facing to get me. I am betting he had Willow and Oz hack in. Maybe Jonathan and Andrew helped if needed but Willow and Oz they could do it easily enough. They are all Elites."

Sam stared at her niece. "What do you mean it would be easy for them? I wrote the code for most of the software and designed the computer system. It's the most advanced on the planet in human hands, even an Elite wouldn't be able to get in or they shouldn't be able too." Her look said she was beginning to think that maybe these people Cassie seemed to trust weren't human. "She typed fast realizing someone was testing her firewalls again.

Cassie laughed nervously. "Aunt Sam I love you dearly the thing is you are only a programmer not a hacker. I know you think the security is good and maybe it would be against an average hacker. Willow is not average she is a genius who can read almost any code written. She can also read most of the languages Uncle Daniel can and I know you used that in the programs for an extra layer of protection. I remember hearing you tell mom that when she was worried about Nerti finding information when she was loose on the base. She is the best hacker in the world who also reads physics for fun, so she will be able to understand some of the science behind the gate. She will tell the Scooby gang about it and they will want to deal with any threats to me. If she has to she has contacts to get more information too. Willow and Oz are Elites and she was recruited by over twenty software and computer firms before she was sixteen some of whom have contracts with the SGC and still want her on board. A call or two to the right people and she would be hired and have access. No one would be stupid enough not to want her on their team."

"Who is she that so many want her to work with them?" Daniel asked. "I mean if she's a hacker why hasn't the FBI stopped her? They have to have a cyber unit."

Cassie grinned at Daniel's assumption she decided to explain more. "Oz well he is good too, his programs are used by the FBI, NSA, CIA and the Marshal Service. He even helped design some of the programs used on the international space station. He and Willow hack the FBI to test their firewalls."

"There is no way they could have clearance." Sam said however she frowned obviously worried. "I mean it takes months for that and if she had it she would not need to hack. Then she would be bound by the agreements everyone has to sign. Cassie she and this Oz are American right? Even if he wrote the code he would not be able to share it. It would be a violation of the law."

Cassie shook her head and that and said. "Willow, she designed the security protocol for M-I5 and M-6 when the queen asked Uncle Rupert for help. If she hacked it then it's safe to say they have all the files on the gate. I am sure she wants to make sure they have all the information they need on case they have to fight to gain custody of me. Buffy would want to know all about the potential threats to me and Uncle Rupert. She is very protective of him. They wouldn't need clearance Aunt Sam, they already have it. It was at least equal to Mom's. They would not have to sign anything and Uncle Rupert is a diplomat with diplomatic immunity. I am betting he got it for them as well. The organization he now heads has contacts around the world. He could probably call the Russian President to ask them for their files on the gate if he wanted too. Aunt Sam, you forget I am not an American citizen remember, I am Canadian and a protected member of the Common Wealth. Mom had dual citizenship for the US and Britain."

Daniel looked at Cassie clearly as stunned as Sam "Janet had what and since when? And what organization has that kind of pull? I mean I have never heard of anyone having that much power. We have to practically beg the IOA for help."

Cassie smiled sadly and said "The SWC do and always have had, and Uncle Rupert and Buffy are now the top two people in it. The others sit on the board of directors. They renamed it recently when the old organization was destroyed by terrorists. They used to be called the Watcher Council."

Daniel slammed on the breaks. The tires squealed. "You have to be kidding me?"

"Daniel what the hell did you do that for?" Sam asked the seat belt dug into her shoulder.

"Sorry Sam it's only, well that group has a heck of a lot of pull. They came to a dig I was doing back in 1989 as a student and took everything we found. The leader of the expedition Dr. Amadeus did not even object. He just handed over six months worth of work to this guy Quinton Travers. The dig was closed the next day and reburied. The temple we found was reburied and covered in concrete. The whole dig was never even reported on in the journals. Which was surprising and shocking when you consider we found some rather unusual artifacts and writing? It was one of the reasons I switched back to Egyptology because Egypt is far friendlier to archaeologists. I thought years later they were covering something up."

"Like Goa'uld Daniel?" Sam said looking at him sharply now.  
Daniel shook his head and collected his thoughts.

"Err,no the language was different and it referred to demons not gods at temple. Something about the night hunters raising the mouth of hell and their leader a creature called Kakistos and the chosen one or two who fights them in the eternal battle. It said the light and dark slayers shall win at the cost of an innocent and that the dark one will fall. It never made sense really but all our materials and notes were taken as well as the artifacts."

"Damn Travers he knew, he let it all happen. Faith is going to be devastated. Uncle Daniel you cannot tell anyone about that dig. It not good what you know, please forget you know it until I can talk to Uncle Rupert."

"Cassie it was just a legend. It was an early legend about vampires and they do not exist." Daniel said.

Sam's phone rang. "We are coming sir. Daniel saw a squirrel or something. We will catch up. Yes, sir we're on our way. You don't have to come back." Sam looked at Daniel who started back up blushing at the fact he had almost run them off the road.

"Cassie, I'm not sure what's going on. But we are not letting you go to some strangers." Daniel said "They are clearly willing to break the law and have some powerful and slightly dangerous connections. We all love you and want you safe. "

"Then you have to let me go. It is best Uncle Daniel. I need them and they need me too." Cassie said. "I will not be a freak there." She played a card that even Sam could not argue about.

Sam looked at her and pulled into her arms and a hug. "You are not a freak, Cassie you are our family just like Janet and we promised her we would look out for you. No one will take you from us, connected or not. Not even the president can order us not to keep you safe."

Cassie began to cry knowing that both her families loved her. She knew deep down that it would be a miracle if they did not shoot each other first.

"Yeah, well it should be interesting then." She said with a sniffle. "Because mom said the President would follow her wishes. He ordered the FBI to leave them alone and to thank them for hacking and checking their security."

Neither Daniel nor Sam had a reply for that. This was going to b e complicated. Daniel thought. Jack is so not going to like this.

Going off world to the Tok'ra was looking better and better all the time. Her dad would know a safe place to hide Cassie if needed. She would have to contact him and get a ship. Going through the gate was not an option.

TBC... 


	17. Chapter 17

Inheriting Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.

A/N: Reviews Rock and Recommends make me right faster. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this and recommend the story. It is appreciated.

August 7, 2010

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who saves my sorry ass from stupid mistakes.

Part 17 Not Happy

Buffy was not happy with the news the president gave them. She looked over at Giles and from his expression had a feeling that this device the Air Force was using held major mojo. Her recent dreams told her that this thing with Cassie was far more then family. It was never easy or even simple she wondered if they were all cursed. What had they all done in a past life to deserve this type of headache? Giles was a good and decent man who worked hard to save the world many times. He did not deserve this kind of stress on top of the normal crap they dealt with. She hated that Giles' family was going to be in danger because of something supernatural. It was rather ironic that the semi-normal member of the Giles clan was still drawn into her dreams. She could not understand why Janet's eyes glowed or why she had risen from a coffin like device in her dream. At first Buffy had assumed that Janet had been turned but her face did not have ridges and she could feel a soul in her. In fact Buffy's slayer senses picked up two souls. One very old and powerful and one that would fit with her age of around 45 years old. She had not mentioned the dreams because Giles hadn't needed more grief. She looked over at Faith who seemed willing to follow her lead. After the last battle the two eldest slayers had sat down and talked for a long time. They had decided that they needed to clear the air. They had argued, fought and eventually admitted that they were both wrong and right. They knew now after the other slayers that their real issue had been about dominance. The slayer was the top of the food chain. Each of them had felt they should be the top predator. It had been a natural reaction to the inner slayer drives. There was also the fact that both of them had been very young and afraid.

Oz's return had helped with that. He had taken them both aside and talked to them about pack behavior. They had asked for his help when the slayers seemed to be on edge and fighting. The inner slayer was restless and it was driving each slayer hard. They had held it at bay during the fight with the first because everyone instinctively knew they had to work together to survive. They had acted in a pack manner without even acknowledging it. Buffy had recognized the tension in them and asked for help. She did not want the new mini-slayers to have the same issues and problems she and Faith had. Faith and she were both certain now that they had fought because of their need to be the best and the top of the line. Buffy also knew that it was Faith who was the last chosen slayer. She was still the head of the line or the Omega but, it would be the slayer that followed Faith who would be the next chosen one. Giles had found some information about the demon that the shadow men had used to create the slayer and they had learned it was a pack animal or rather a pride animal. It was not a werewolf but rather a large cat like creature. It was not a saber toothed tiger but more along the lines of a panther. It was the Megantereon and the reason panthers appeared in slayer dreams. Giles believed that these demon cats had lived in prides much like lions did in modern times. Because these early animals had to fight to survive Giles seemed to think their prides ran like wolf packs. This made as much sense as anything to Buffy and Faith so they accepted that slayers would need to find and prove their place.

Of course both senior slayers insisted on fairness when these battles took place and there were rules. It was not the free for all they had endured in their early fights. They also made sure the younger girls never learned of their foolish behaviors. After all they had to be mature and set an example according to Giles. They had both very maturely stuck out their tongues at him for that remark. Because really want else was there to do when he made it so they had to act all grown up and responsible. Neither woman liked the fact that the mini's all seemed in awe of them and almost worshipful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Air Force One-

Giles cleaned his glasses. It would of course do little good to bang his head against the table. He really wanted to. He had thought that they would gain a respite after defeating the First Evil. He was not happy that his children would be in a new fight especially since this one was so preventable. They should have been able to step back for a while and recharge. His eyes drifted over to Buffy. He still could not believe she wanted a relationship with him. He was an old man and she was still very young and beautiful. He was however not willing to give her up, she had always been his light. He should but, it wasn't possible he was not that selfless. He watched as Buffy leaned back closed her eyes and looked to the heavens. He was saddened that this new prophecy would once more demand so much from her. Rupert wondered why she had to endure so much. She had to his count died at least three times to save the world. When would her soul know peace? Was it so great a thing to ask that his beloved know peace? Surely she above all was worthy of heaven.

Buffy reached over and took his hand in hers. She sent him a mental picture of a deep dessert with the sun ring across it. It was lovely and peaceful. She showed him a small camp and led him to it. There was an oasis here. I am at peace Giles. This is my haven. Our haven. Join me for a moment and we can be refreshed. Time here moves differently. A day here is but a moment outside. Rupert Giles decided that he could take that moment. He took his slayers hand and found peace. After all if they were to save Cassie and the others they would need to be well rested. Buffy's smile made it all worth it.

The president and the others only saw he and Buffy deep in thought. None of them were going to disturb that.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**Inheriting Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.**

A/N: Reviews Rock and Recommends make me right faster. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this and recommend the story. It is appreciated.

August 7, 2010

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who saves my sorry ass from stupid mistakes.

Part 18 Arrival

They arrived at the SGC in record time given the minor incident with Makepeace and his team. They were led through as SG-10 came up to help with their newest prisoners. Jack was rather concerned because if he had understood Makepeace correctly then none of this team was even human or at least not completely and if that was the case he really wondered how they had passed their testing. Jack had known Makepeace for years and while they had their differences he would have sworn that the man was human and at one time perhaps even a friend. He had known that the colonel had not really betrayed them for money. He had always thought that Makepeace had done it out of a misplaced sense of duty. That theory was looking more and more likely. Only it was not to his country but to his family. If and this was a big if in Jack's mind he found out that Makepeace and his team had been forced to betray them to protect their families he was going to do all he could to at the very least get the death sentence lifted. Because Jack knew that he would have done anything to keep his wife and son safe. He swallowed hard as he considered Charlie for a moment and his ex-wife. Both had been his world for a long time. "Take them to the cells and I want a full team guarding them until further notice. Colonel Makepeace is coming with us for a debriefing with the general."

"Yes Sir." came the reply from Lt. Colonel Manners. "I will see to it personally." Lt. Colonel Manners took his five prisoners away to a secure holding cell. Jack and the others then led Cassandra and the colonel to the conference room.

George Hammond was waiting for them as they entered the room. It was clear he was not happy about any of this. He motioned for SG-1 to take a seat as he glared at his former subordinate. Makepeace for his part stood tall and proud like the soldier he once had been. He regretted betraying these people because for humans they were decent enough folks. However his loyalty to his own kind and family had to come first. He knew they all thought of him and his team as traitors of the worst sort. However, he knew deep down that had he refused his family would have become test subjects for the NID. As it was Kevin had been badly injured by those bastards. He had absolutely no sadness in having killed several to get free from their holding cells. Of course he had told Kinsey he did not know that that team was NID. He had merely escaped as ordered to help capture the alien Cassandra. He locked eyes with his former CO and decided he could not afford to be weak. He would face the consequences of his actions later but for now he needed to be strong. Hammond was many things but the best quality he had was he was a family man. He would at least understand why Makepeace had done as he had, because he himself had retired once to protect his own family. That had been the hardest part for him betraying this officer. Because Hammond was the kind of man he wanted to be and now never could be. However, family first his own lost dreams mattered little as long as they were safe.

Air Force One made record time to Colorado. They landed on the base and were quickly set into the presidential motorcade. They had all watched from a distance as the President handled the press. Several curious reporters had tried to ask questions about them. However President Hayes was a master of handling them. Rupert Giles had been introduced as a family member of the Air Force officer who had been killed. That was all. Of course they all knew the press would dig but with luck they would not stumble onto anything to troublesome. Rupert had merely stayed at the president's side and said nothing knowing he had to protect not only Cassandra but those he considered his family as well. Buffy, Faith and the others stayed well back attempting to not draw attention to them selves. Kate Todd stood nearby guarding them by presidential order. It was clear to her that whoever these people were they were important to the president and she would not fail to keep them safe.

JJJJJJJJJJ

Janet woke up and groaned. She could not believe she was captured by Baal. It was just so not her week. The larger problem she had was that everyone thought she was dead. Well everyone except Ethan. She loved him dearly but he was not always reliable. She rolled to her feet slowly and looked around her cell. Gold small but clean. Well that was something at least. It could have been an NID cell. Oddly enough given a choice as bad as Baal was she would rather be stuck with him then the NID. He at least had the excuse of being a psychopathic snake. She got to her feet and staggered over to the small sink. She passed her hand under the spout and almost cried with relief when cool water came out. She quickly drank some and then washed her face. She looked at the polished gold mirror and sighed. Well Janet it looks like you are on your own for a bit. You had best think fast because this is not good at all.

eeeeeeeeeeee

Ethan moved his ship under the cloak. He had to find a way to save Janet. He hated this. He was so not happy with himself for failing to realize there was a spy in his Jaffa. He sighed and decided that he could brood about that later. Janet needed him now. He scanned the planet quickly hoping to find Rupert. He was rather pleased with his scanners. He had done what many in the Council had said was impossible. He had mixed and matched magic and technology. "I want a full scan of North America. Rupert will be heading to get Cassandra."

"Yes sir." was the reply. The Jaffa moved quickly and efficiently. Ethan moved back and allowed him to work. He had to figure out how he could convince Rupert to listen to him and not let Buffy rip him apart. He just prayed the ships vids would be enough to convince him Janet was alive because he would have to have assistance to save her from the Goa'uld.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19 Details

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.**

A/N: Fair warning this is AU. This means any and all seasons of any and all shows are mixed into the works. The pairings may not seem cannon compliant. However, I do promise interesting results because of it. I play with timelines to get things to fit the way I want it too. I have chosen to use a bond as a story plot line because it has its uses later on. I hope everyone will give the idea a chance.

Fire

8/12/2010

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka Who rocks as a beta.

Inheriting Family

Part 19 Details

The press dealt with the president was finally able to get into the limo with Buffy and Giles. The others would follow in their own vehicles.

However President Hayes wanted to talk to them alone. The Scooby Gang did not mind because frankly they were all still a little wierded out about this whole situation. They also wanted to discuss how they would integrate Cassie into the group. That had been Faith's rather shy suggestion. The others had all looked ashamed but agreed it was probably a good idea to talk it out.

Buffy had nodded and hugged Faith grateful she was willing to help Cassie. She whispered to be careful and keep an eye out. Faith had nodded and agreed giving Buffy the same warning. Pardon or not she was not overly trusting of anyone she did not know. Finding out Hayes had connections to the council was not a positive in her mind. Buffy had to agree but for the moment they needed the president so they would play nice.

Buffy sat back and listened. She might play the dumb blonde but contrary to popular opinion she was highly intelligent. The bond flared between her and Giles and she was grateful he was letting her stay. It would have been uncomfortable to be away from him right now. She looked at the president and knew there was a lot more going on then they had been told. This Stargate sounded like it was going to be as big of a head ache as the Hellmouth. Why couldn't they just catch a break?

Giles could feel Buffy's agitation and he took her hand in his. He held on to it to keep her calm. An upset slayer would not do them any good. He understood her frustration but in this case it appeared that Henry former active council man or not was innocent. It might actually be a good thing he was a council member. Buffy looked at him sharply catching that last thought.

Huh? How can being a member of those assholes be a good thing? She sent.

Because he above all knows that some things are dangerous and should be left to the experts. We have to read the reports but, I have a feeling that in this case the experts are this SGC and from what he has told us he lets them be. We might get the same consideration. While I understand your concerns I have no desire to burn bridges. Henry is not the same as Travers and he was a good man. I am willing to see if he still is.

Even as Giles and Buffy were communicating Giles asked questions about the SGC. It was important that they understand what they might be up against. He firmly believed in giving them a chance while watching them very closely. If they had learned anything from the military's involvement in Sunnydale it was to be certain what was happening and when. He also was under no illusions that this SG-1 was going to be happy with his taking Cassie in. It would be like someone having come and trying to take Dawn while Buffy was gone.

That sent a sharp pain through him and it was her turn to offer comfort. "If SG-1 is your flag ship team how can they possibly think to take in Cassandra?"

Henry Hayes had no idea about the thoughts of the two people sitting across from him. He only knew that it was vital he win them over. They were needed to help fight the war with the Goa'uld and others. He hated that he was going to be asking for help but it was just too dicey to keep going on their own. While the main council had been destroyed he knew full well that the Giles family had volumes of reference materials at their various estates. As a young man he had worked with Rupert's father and knew full well there were volumes there that would keep Dr. Jackson busy for years if given a chance. It was entirely possible that the Giles library had the location of outposts and weapons that they would need to keep earth safe. As much as he hated it he knew his main bargaining chip or leverage was a teen age girl. He considered his words with care because he liked and respected Rupert Giles and hoped it was mutual. "If I was to guess I am going to say that they plan to either retire or step back from the front lines. This team is more like family then a military unit. Don't get me wrong they are very effective at their jobs but, only Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter are in the United States Air Force. Daniel Jackson is a civilian specialist and Teal'c is Jaffa. He would be the equivalent of a General in our military terms yet he follows O'Neill's lead. They would not hesitate to take Cassandra in. I know that there is a very deep feeling of closeness within this group. They have saved each other and the world a number of times."

"Yes, about that. What does this Chappie thing mean to us? I know you are telling us about it for a reason." Buffy said. "So spill what's the what and when do we fight."

Henry Hayes sighed and knew that this blonde woman and her people were going to give him as much of a daily headache as the whole SGC. "I am not sure Miss Summers. I do know that the council and Rupert's family had an extensive library. It could be that there is information we could use there. While the Council Head Quarters was destroyed they had many other locations." He refrained from begging for a dozen or so slayers. He hated that he might have to ask young women to fight his country's battles.

Rupert nodded he was now the defacto head of the SWC so the request made sense. Plus his family did have extensive libraries. He was uncertain of what remained of the Councils books but he knew his own family's collection was extensive. His mind raced looking for the choices they might need. "Yes, that makes sense. So this is a formal request for assistance?"

"Yes, it is." The President said. "There will of course be an official request forwarded but I hoped to have an informal agreement in place before we land. I want not only the books but an alliance between our peoples. Before you protest the Queen wants closer ties, and Rupert it could be claimed that your lady is now the head of her own people as well."

Buffy paled at that. She had tried hard to convince everyone that she was just a slayer.

However, Faith had pointed out she was the one they all could feel. She was the one who saved them. Faith had further argued much to Buffy's dismay that it was Buffy that they would all follow to hell and back again if needed. She was not yet ready for that role. She still had to earn her redemption and until she felt that she had she was not about to try to claim the title of Queen of the Slayers.

"Mr. President I am simply a slayer sir. I just happen to be the older one og the two called sir. I mean we have several slayers now." Buffy was not about to tell him how many they had. Somethings were classified after all.

Henry laughed at this. Sometimes the most powerful and gifted were the most amusing. It was like Sam Carter claiming to be just an Air Force officer or Daniel Jackson an archeologist. "Perhaps Miss Summers, but you also contain a very rare gene. I have a feeling that this will be important and it may even be the key to your people's bloodline."

"What do you know?" Giles asked.

"See page 158 paragraph 4. There is another prophecy there for you."

Giles read it and sighed. Buffy looked over and said only half jokingly. "This is all Xander's fault."

"I agree with that but, dear girl I am glad he challenged fate."  
Buffy nodded and Hayes sighed with relief. At least he was not getting the blame for this mess.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

And they Say Talking to one's self is the first..

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.  
A/N: Fair warning this is AU. This means any and all seasons of any and all shows are mixed into the works. The pairings may not seem cannon compliant. However, I do promise interesting results because of it. I play with timelines to get things to fit the way I want it too. I have chosen to use a bond as a story plot line because it has its uses later on. I hope everyone will give the idea a chance.  
Fire**

8/12/2010

By: Fire Wolfe  
Beta: Genuka Who rocks as a beta.

Part 20 And they Say Talking to one's self is the first sign of insanity...

Kate Todd watched the young people she was assigned to protect. She could not believe the deference the president was showing them. It was clear that he thought they were important for some reason. She had been a field agent for a number of years and her gut told her there was more to them then was evident at first glance. She decided to do a profile on them as a group and individually. It was not strictly necessary for guarding them however she had learned that the more she knew the better she could anticipate potential threats and the way her charges would react to any given situation.

Who to begin with? Now that was a question in and of itself. She looked around the vehicle and her eyes rested on the red head called Willow Rosenberg. She was young perhaps around 21 or so with deep red hair and green eyes. She was dressed simply but elegantly in a long flowing skirt with her hair pulled back. She wore a pair of Gucci sandals and carelessly kicked them off for the ride. On her right was a shy blonde woman named Tara McClay. The blonde was perhaps a year or two older and stuttered when she spoke in her soft tone. She was dressed in a long flowing skirt which reminded Kate of the type of outfits worn by flower children in the 1960's. Yet it was well made and clearly expensive. Tara's Gucci sandals were of the highest quality and seemed to be a match for Willow. Both women wore dark rings on their left hands with emeralds on the second band.

On Willow's left was the young man Oz. He was older then the women and his hair was dyed the same shade of red as Willows. His dark black pin stripped suit was Armani and his Vernice penny loafers were polished and had a shiny new penny in each. He looked like he would have preferred to be in a pair of baggy cargo pants and raggedy tennis shoes. Yet he was clearly dressed to support Rupert. In fact all the young people seemed protective of Rupert Giles. Kate would have thought to classify them as family if she did not know they were not related. Then again maybe they were family by choice. That would explain the deep bond between them all.

There was one clear fact that Kate got from watching them and that was that these people were dangerous. They might appear young and innocent but not one of their eyes reflected that. Instead they all had ancient eyes. They reminded Kate of her grandfather's eyes and that was not necessarily a good thing. He had been a soldier during WWII and had fought on numerous battle fields as well as freeing the Jews at several camps in Poland. His eyes sometimes had that same dark and pained look. Despite the fact that these young people wore designer gear Kate would bet her last dollar they merely saw it as a form of defensive armor. She wished they would talk more so she could get a feel for them. However they were all silent and communicating by looks which was actually kind of freaky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith sat across from a tall Italian American Secret Service agent. She had to admit he was nice looking eye candy. Xander scowled at her and she winked. She mentally sent  
"Chill Boy Toy I am just looking."

"Yeah well no playing with the nice men with guns Faith. We so do not need issues."

"Yeah whatever X-Man, I mean really I so am not looking for a relationship."  
Xander chuckled

at that Faith had changed a lot but, he doubted she was thinking long term when she looked at that agent like he was a steak and she was starving.

"Well it's been a while boy toy. Unless of course you want to volunteer to help feed the H and H, I mean it was not so bad the last time?"

Xander grinned and reached into his pocket. The agent glared at him then relaxed as he pulled out a Twinkie. He tossed it to Faith. The sugar should help.

Faith grinned at him and said "Thank X." She quickly opened it and took a bite out of the first sugary treat and handed him the other one. "Damn this is so good."

Xander chuckled as he took the other Twinkie. "Yep at least I can feed one H."

Faith almost choked at that. She grinned. "Hey Secret agent man you got any water? I'll take a rain check on the other."  
Xander turned beet red at this comment.

The Agent Vincent Garibaldi handed her a bottle of water which Faith drank down quickly. She felt relaxed and ready to deal now.

Dawn watched them with amusement. Sometimes they acted like such children and they said she was a kid?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well looks like I'm on my own. Janet thought.

You are not alone.

Janet froze she had forgotten her new symboite. Ah sorry, I did not mean to insult you.

There was a wary chuckle. I understand, you must get used to my being here. I can help.

"Ah that is good to know."Janet said. She spoke verbally clearly not certain how to communicate.

Just think what you wish me to know or what you wish to ask. Came the mental reply. Janet grinned and began bombarding her new partner with questions. With luck between them they would be able to get away.

XXXXXXXX

Sam Carter's fingers flew over the computer screen. She was angry and frustrated because whoever had infiltrated the SGC's computers core was now gone and she could barely find a trace. They had been that good and it pissed Sam off. Contrary to what Cassie thought she was a rather skilled hacker. She had to be in order to get around Gao'uld systems as often as they did. What was pissing her off was that the security protocols she had implemented were the hardest she could design using human, Gao'uld and Azgard technology. In short she had cheated.

After the last debacle with the NID Sam had spoken to Hermiod the Azgard scientist working on their battle cruisers and he had helped her rewrite several sub systems. She had even as Cassie guessed created some passwords using Daniels extensive knowledge of near extinct languages and script. Now however the hacker or hackers as the case may be were gone. If she had not set some very specific programs she would never had known they had left a tracer behind. What was worst was that Sam strongly suspected their entire data base had been copied and this was a major complication and comprise of security. Sam closed her laptop and looked over at her commanding officers. "Sir they have gotten into the computers. Whoever did this, copied-"

She was interrupted by the commander of the SG-1. "So what they get last week's reports?" O'Neill quipped. That might be bad but they could seal it off and deal.

Makepeace who was now sitting at the table looked down he hide a smirk. If he heard right then the Red Witch had them by the balls, he almost pitied O'Neill if she took offence at what she read.

Sam glared at Jack and then looked back at General Hammond. "Sir they got more than last week's reports." Sam paused. "I am not sure how they did it but they came in from the base supply files and used them as a door way. The Hacker then copied and downloaded our entire main data base and left a program designed to copy anything new and forward it."

Jack's grin faded and Daniel winced and cursed. It was clear that they were screwed. "They got the whole data base? That means we could all be exposed."

Yeah we could. So, could Cassie and that would endanger her. Once more Jack considered the idea of taking her off world. Maybe to the Tollan could help. They owed them and Cassie was advanced. So maybe...

His thoughts were interrupted by the general. "While this groups gaining access to our data base is very disturbing we have a greater concern at the moment. Colonel are you paying attention." His tone was a little harsh and Jack's head jerked up.

"Ah, Yes sir. I was just thinking maybe we could take Cassie to the Tollan or send her to Atlantis. She'd be out of reach then. I mean that's the greater worry right? Keeping her safe?"

The general seemed to instantly lose his anger. "Yes, it is the most important thing." He raised his hand to any protests about the SGC being compromised. "The president is going to inform Dr. Giles about the Stargate."

There was a stunned silence. "I believe he wants our two groups to work together to help Cassie at this time. He seems to believe they will be helpful in international relations, or at least with the United Kingdom."

Cassandra who had been sitting silently rolled her eyes. "Not bloody likely." I bet he has plans to try to use me to make an alliance she thought.

Everyone looked at her sharply.

Cassandra decided she was tired of everyone talking over her and thinking they got to decide her life. She loved every person in the room, ok maybe not Makepeace but really she was not some puppy to be handed over to new owner.

"Cassie, language."Daniel said if he was shocked by her startling slang and sudden accent he did not show it. "We just want to keep you safe with us. We don't know these people."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Really Uncle Daniel, bloody hell you are all talking like they are some evil over lord or Goa'uld's you have to protect me from. Need I remind you that Uncle Rupert is my family?"

Everyone looked stunned except Makepeace who was smirking. He could clearly see that even if this girl was not a blood relation to the Giles family she would most certainly fit in perfectly. Every demon in the world knew not to mess with that particular watcher family. He smiled enjoying the show despite his circumstances. Hell the Giles family always had spunk and attitude and that was not even considering the watcher that had charge of the Queen of the slayers. He had a feeling that Cassandra Frasier would fit right in with Rupert Giles and his slayer and maybe even give him a run for his money.

Teal'c who had been listening quietly now chose to speak. He was a man of few words so his options were always listened to by his teammates. "Cassandra tells us about this Rupert Giles. You have named him family and are eager to defend him. Perhaps we are concerned because we have never met him."

Cassie gave Teal'c a grateful smile Maybe at least one of her Uncles was thinking rationally. She decided that if he was willing to listen and with her aunt's support she might make this work. She knew that Aunt Sam wanted her to be happy and was at least willing to consider her wishes. The others not so much, then again they were used to protecting the weak and innocent. Of course Cassie was neither anymore but Uncle Jack and Uncle Daniel and Grandpa George all still saw her as the scared little girl they had rescued. Only Aunt Sam had ever really put her best wishes and fears ahead of her own. So she trusted that she would do what was best for her. Uncle Teal'c, well he didn't see her as a child because among his people she would already be considered an adult. He would fight to keep her safe but would always support her choices.

TBC... 


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21 The things we do to keep them safe

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.**

A/N: Fair warning this is AU. This means any and all seasons of any and all shows are mixed into the works. The pairings may not seem cannon compliant. However, I do promise interesting results because of it. I play with timelines to get things to fit the way I want it too. I have chosen to use a bond as a story plot line because it has its uses later on. I hope everyone will give the idea a chance.

Fire

A/N: Give a big round of applause to Genuka my Beta for getting these chapters out so fast. If you enjoy them review and recommend this story so she knows her hard work is appreciated by more than this crazy author.

Fire

8/15/2010

Beta: Genuka Who rocks as a beta.

Inheriting Family

Part 21 The things we do to keep them safe

The rest of SG-1 and General Hammond looked at Teal'c with some surprise. However, they all now seemed ready to listen because of his words. Cassie took a deep breath and began to explain how well she knew her Uncle Rupert.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan scanned Colorado and found Air Force One. His ship was cloaked so he had no concern about being detected. The next problem was a lot more complex. How was he going to get to Rupert? After all it was not like he could just walk up to the gate and ask to see him. Or could he?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Willow looked down at her lap top and just knew Buffy was going to lose her temper. She could not believe the crap the United States Air Force had been up to in the past few years. The SGC had stepped into nearly as bad as the Army with their Initiative or DRI program. Damn this was going to be a problem. Well at least she now understood why President Hayes wanted to talk more to Giles.

Of course the larger problem would happen when Andrew learned aliens were real. That event alone would ensure that the senior slayers in this case both Buffy and Faith were going to lose it. I mean the boy was going to be insufferable when he could finally have proof of a big bad that sounded like Darth Vader. Hell even the name Anubis was all Sith like.

She texted Xander deciding her best buddy needed a heads up. After all he was with Faith and she was only slightly less volatile these days.

Xxxxxxxxx

Vi warily watched the secret service agents. She was not happy with being apart from the others. Oh she knew that she could take care of herself and her team well enough. The problem was that trouble with a capital T seemed to follow the senior council members around like wet on rain. She would have preferred to have been close by to keep an eye on them. Of course she would deny that if ever asked because the last thing any of the Scooby's would tolerate was being babysat.

Then again that was what they were doing. Vi grinned and wondered if they ever realized they were being guarded? She thought back over the last few months and decided that they had managed to keep this act a secret. She and the other survivors of Sunnydale had all gotten together one night to discuss the situation. Ironically it had been Kennedy's who had proposed setting up a body guard section. She had pointed out that if anything happened to the Scooby gang they would all be screwed.

Vi and the others had frozen at the idea of anything bad happening to their leaders. At first she had been angry with Kennedy but, soon agreed.

So they had taken a vote and decided that one or more of the new slayers would always try to be around to keep an eye out for their leaders. Their main task was to protect Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Faith and Buffy. The first two because as skilled as they were they were normal humans and Buffy and Faith because none of them wanted to have to step up and take their place as head of the line and be in charge.

They had all agreed that they needed help with their plans so they had recruited Dawn Summers, Jonathan Levinson and Andrew Wells in on their plans. Dawn had been only too happy to help. She agreed with their assessment of the situation and was more than willing to play along. She had asked Buffy and Giles for her own body guards. They had all been shocked at the request but given the number of times she had been kidnapped they all agreed. Dawn's sense of humor was in play here because most often she was with the others.

So, the body guards could watch the Scooby gang as well. They had become quite clever in keeping their leaders safe. Asking to patrol with Buffy and Faith to learn more was always a great ruse. Then there was the ever popular wanting to learn Sumerian or some other language was good to keep an eye on Giles. Xander was harder because that man was just too insightful.

However, this is where Jonathan and Andrew came in. They would talk about comics and other geeky stuff with the X-man and he would always have back up close. Granted they were mages and not slayers but, it worked and Vi and Addy could always find excuses to be around their boyfriends. So, they hated being apart from their charges. She wondered if the secret service agents were sharing her frustrations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn was restless. She hated having to be separated from the others. Yet they had split this way for a reason. Each group heading to the mountain wanted at least one powerhouse with them.

She decided that the mages would be essential in helping Cassandra fit in. The two young men had become good friends and they had experience in fitting in with the group. "So guys do you think you could help Cassie learn the ropes?"

"Yes, it will be fun not to be the new guys anymore." Andrew said with a shy smile. "Plus she can tell us about other worlds. That will be so cool!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and silently promised to get even with Willow for texting that information to Andrew. She had just lost twenty dollars on the "There are Human Like aliens out there bet."

"We don't want to scare her." Jonathan warned. "Her transcripts say she is wicked smart. That means maybe we can get her to help us in the tech department."

Dawn smiled this could work. They wanted Cassandra to feel like she had a place. Of course they would never force her to work with them but, it wasn't as if they weren't going to at least ask if she wanted to help out. Dawn knew Vi and the others would love to have another girl to hang out with. It was going to be fun having someone closer to her own age around that was normal and not a slayer. OK maybe normal was relative but Dawn could admit she love to have a girlfriend around who could not bench press a truck.

While she had some strong magic she often felt weak compared to the slayers. Having a normal human around would help with her ego a bit.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

Inheriting Family

Challenge 5430: Family Found

I know that there are a lot of SG/Buffy Crossovers that deal with one of the gang having family in the SG program. I would like this Story to be centered on Giles. He should be related to one of the SG people. McKay, Beckett, or Woolsey come to mind. Maybe even Janet Fraiser. It might be interesting for Giles to inherit the guardianship for Cassie. This should be post Sunnydale crater and it should include the gang making Cassie a part of their family. I would like to see A Buffy/Giles pairing with Dawn becoming close to Cassie. I think she could use a sister closer to her age and a friend. It would be cool to see Cassie/ Connor or Cassie/Mini Jack, Dawn/Mini Jack or Connor. I would love to see the family Connor is placed with By WH be Giles. It would serve Angel right if Giles becomes his father figure.  
I think the council should find a way to save Cassie from the bomb in her chest and perhaps make her a witch. I do not want her as a slayer.  
Faith should take to mentoring the girls much too Buffy annoyance. Buffy will be more mature and calmer because of Giles influence.

Bonus points if you can work in the AGA people. Faith/ Sheppard would be a great mix.

Star Gate Giles-Centered • Fire Wolfe • Responses [0] • Date Added [19 Apr 10 2010)

Part 22 Eyghon's blessings

They motorcade arrived at the SGC in record time. They drove in with little trouble which in and of itself made all the Scooby's and nervous. Jonathan looked over at Vi and said. "Does this feel too easy?"

"Yeah it reminds me of that commercial." Andrew said. "You know the one for Raid."

"Oh that is so comforting. Only I think we could bug out easily enough with the power we have here." Vi said.

The others groaned at the bad pun. The red headed slayer grinned clearly happy she had distracted her lover and friends. She noted that the Council seemed as on edge as they were. She crossed her fingers and hoped the elders kept their tempers. "Oh shit!" She thought as she saw the guards come to search them. Good thing our weapons are in pocket space.

Buffy glared as the guard came to search them. "Giles, I am not liking this."

Rupert Giles rolled his eyes at that comment. "Just relax Buffy. I am sure the guard will be brief and respectful. That is if he wishes to keep all his fingers on his hand." The warning was clear and the young airman blanched.

"I am sorry sir, General's orders."

Faith giggled as one young man tickled her as he searched her. "Hey, Giles, can I keep him? He is kind of cute and I have such a case of..." Xander clamped his hand over her mouth and said "No you can't keep him. Faith, Look at his left hand."

Faith pulled away and glared then said "Damn, why are all the cute ones married or Gay?"

This broke the tension and the group relaxed. The president let out a sigh of relief. However, he couldn't fault George for his methods. He _ihad/i_ ordered extra tight security so complaining about it was not politic. Especially if this kept his guests safe. Besides he wanted to see how the SWC would react to the military this time. The last time wasn't a fair way to evaluate them. Because Sunnydale was NID and they weren't up to snuff in behavior or morals. Henry Hayes had to know if he could perhaps hope to bring slayers into the SGC. The initial reactions of the senior members would tell him a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ba'al had left Janet/Eugenie alone for a while. "Eugenie is there a reason we haven't been interrogated just yet?" Janet asked.

"It could be that Ba'al does not realize I am here. I am not like the other Goa'uld or Tok'Ra neither is Ethan/Edgar. We do not have the same type of Naquada in our bodies. Or rather something in Ethan's blood hides it. I was never certain what. Maybe because Ethan gave you his blood you are protected as well?"

Janet smiled as she suddenly realized what was different about her brother. Well maybe she would forgive him for dallying dark magic after all. Because somehow she had a feeling that it was his playing with Eyghon that was blocking Ba'al from sensing them. This could prove useful. If only I could get us out of here. She thought.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

Inheriting Family

Challenge 5430: Family Found

Disclaimer :See Part One

By:FireWolfe

A/N: Give a big round of applause to Genuka my Beta for getting these chapters out so fast. If you enjoy them review and recommend this story so she knows her hard work is appreciated by more than this crazy author.

Part 23 Distractions and Understanding the impossible connections

The check point was annoying but, Buffy understood the reasons. She actually approved not that she would ever admit that to anyone. She looked over and noted that she was not the only one checking the guards and place over. Faith for all her teasing was assessing the situation and possible pitfalls every bit as carefully as she was. She noted that the mini's were not happy either. Vi lost a stake to this search and Buffy had to grin at that. It seemed these guys were not buying it is only a pencil. Geez even Snyder would not have fallen for that one back at Sunnydale high. No matter it was a foot long with lead in it. Come on what did Vi expect? She reached out and Dawn slapped five dollars into her hand. Sucker's bet really.

Dawn slapped the money into Buffy's hand. Who'da thought the Air Force would be more paranoid then the secret service?

They headed inside. She just hoped that things stayed cool. Because really this base looked kind of weak. Hell she could take its lid off with a flick and sneeze on her worst day. What did the government think a ton or so of rock and concrete and steel could contain slayers and Wicca? So not, hell Andrew could bust this place up. Not that she was telling him that of course. He would just claim that the force could do anything and she so wanted to avoid that conversation if possible. How Vi put up with him was a mystery. Love was just plan scary sometimes.

Xander looked around. He whispered to Faith and she blushed. Then snarked off about married and gay men. She had looked at him pointedly in the last remark.

Xander glared. "I am so not Gay or married you know that Faith! Geez, one stupid remark when I'm getting over almost being eaten by a mummy and I'm labeled for life. I thought you above all would know there ain't no gay in this man."

Faith chuckled and winked. "Maybe you just need to remind me Boy Toy." She winked at him.

Annoyed Xander pulled her to him hard and kissed her firm on the lips. He had been trying really he had. He had promised himself he would not push, he would let Faith get over Wood but, Damn it all she was asking for it and he was only male and human...well mostly human.

Giles pulled off his glasses and cleaned them. He sighed and reached into his pocket and handed ten to Buffy.

"Told ya so." She said with a grin. Buffy was really happy with this. She thought Xander would be just what Faith needed and vice versa. OK, so they both still had issues but, they were friends and had a chance to make it work. Xander needed someone after losing Anya on the Hell mouth. It still bothered Buffy that they couldn't save Anya. However they all found comfort in the fact that she found heaven. A slayer dream told both Buffy and Faith that. It had helped Xander to let go and find peace.

Her mind drifted back. She didn't want to think about the search so more pleasant thoughts were needed. So back to how her other best friend got her family back...

It had been a small miracle to get Tara back. The wish she had received for saving the world had been a shock. TPTB had given her a wish and she had no clue what to ask for. Hell, to be honest she had thought it was all a dream. A wishful one at that. It had not made sense that she would see a demon there laughing as Tara came back After all what demon would want to help the white hats? It had just been a mixed up dream. Like D'Hoffryn would help them. So not happening or so she thought.

Buffy had put it aside until a month later when Oz showed up. He had asked if Willow could come and talk.

She had come down reluctantly at first. He had hugged her and held her as she broke down.

He had kissed her forehead and said. "I love you more than life itself Willow. I love you enough to bring you a gift. I found her alone, naked and scared in the mountains of Tibet. I almost lost it. Then I knew it was a test. The final test to see if I could control the wolf. Well, I managed somehow. I think because I love you." he paused. "I had to love you more than myself or my own needs."

Buffy had stood back giving them the illusion of privacy while keeping watch just on case. Both her friends had power and sometimes lacked control so she kept them safe. It was her job to see them safe and happy when she could. However, nothing had prepared her for what came next.

Oz pulled away from Willow. "TPTB said that the champions needed wisdom and gentleness to balance the power they have. I guess they decided that there was only one Scooby that had that." He tilted Willow face and kissed her lips. "I am selfish enough to want one last kiss Willow. I love you. I hope this proves how much." He turned and the van's door opened.

Willow froze in shock. She could not move.

Buffy was stunned and almost fainted. Hell, she was surprised when Willow did not. If ever there was a reason to faint...

"Tara come here please. Willow needs to hold you to know it is real." Oz said.

"You died I saw you die. They said you couldn't come back." Willow said. "Osiris said you were beyond him. He said not to ask again."

"I did not die exactly. I ah...well I ascended to a higher plane. It was why you could not bring me back. Then, a wish...well a wish to a vengeance demon and reward kind of changed it all, plus I ah...broke the rules...sorta...I mean Buffy was so badly hurt and ...you were almost killed by that vampire. I had to help you. They decided to use...well..."

Whatever explanation Tara would have given was lost. Willow had ran to her and hugged her tightly. She had almost been smothered to death in kisses.

Buffy had been stunned. She idly listened as Oz gave her one of the longest speeches she ever heard him say.

"They cheated Buffy. They used a wish to a vengeance demon, your reward and the fact that Tara broke the rules to save her and send her back. You see Janet wanted family for Cassandra, You needed a reward and asked for guidance and wisdom of a loved one. Tara she broke the rules in helping at Sunnydale. The wish moved the bullet so Tara did not die instantly. That minute of time gave her a chance to ascend as an ancient. Then, as an ancient she could watch but the told her not to interfere." He paused. "She did. That gave them the excuse to make her human again."

Buffy snorted at that. Like a Scooby would simply sit by and watch a friend die? Soooo ,not happening.

"Tara broke their rules. To punish her they made her have to be human again, that is the penalty for breaking the rules and changing things for the better up there. They sent her to me as punishment, and a test. Naked and alone she could have died, I had to help her recover and heal. It was the way they tested me to see if I was worthy of changing and controlling my wolf. It took these last two months for her memories to come back." he blushed. "I get why Willow loves her. She is a remarkable woman."

Buffy head snapped around and she grinned. "Oh, this should be interesting. Do you still love Willow?"

Oz nodded falling back into nonverbal communications. He flushed clearly not wanting to admit he found Tara attractive.

"Yeah well hurt either of them... and I'll make you into a fur coat. Got me?"

Oz nodded smiling. "Won't, love them both."

"Good then." Buffy said with a smile. "I expect lots of nieces and nephews."

Oz had blushed but nodded and said. "Deal."

Buffy shook her head well at least it could work. If Willow could share that is. After all it was not like they were into traditional relationships in their family anyway.

Of course it was ironic that a vengeance demon saved a Scooby, however, she had a feeling Anya would approve. Talk about stacking the deck. Sometimes, TPTB and the others gave her a headache. Of course, she could deal if it meant Willow got Tara and Oz back. It was worth it for them to be a family again. Who would ever believe that good and evil worked together to do something that could help them? Well she didn't care. If the PTB's and D'Hoffryn price for having Tara back was dealing with the SGC and aliens then it was still worth the aggravation. Well enough of those thoughts.

Back to Faith and Xander. Maybe this was the powers way of rewarding both of them? Buffy knew both Xander and Faith had crappy lives before they had met her. They could relate to each other and frankly Faith was more Xander's type. She was more aggressive then she could be. Buffy saw Xander as the brother she never had. Ok he was hot, but he was just too immature for her. The skate board thing was forever etched in her mind. She smiled it was a happy memory and she would not trade it for anything. However, Xander was her friend and Faith's lover. That alone had prevented her from ever seeing him as a potential date. Faith had staked her claim and Buffy was not about to poach. It was a slayer thing. The same way she had marked Giles as hers. Faith had slept with Riley in her body. But, she had never even thought to cross the line with Giles. She had known that would be going too far. It was the bond thing. Faith had bonded with Xander just as she had with Giles. Though the two of them hadn't figured it out yet. Buffy grinned it would be a blast watching them learn it. Her mind totally ignored the Airman which was good because he was entirely to rough on Giles not to lose an arm. But, fortunately Buffy was distracted.

"Xander enough." Giles said. Cleaning his glasses. He looked over and noted Buffy was deep in thought. He hoped it was not a slayer vision.

"Wow..." Faith said in slight shock. "Xan?"

He grinned and then turned to Buffy. It was time to go in. He had done his job and distracted everyone so the nice airman could scan them without getting their arms ripped off. Plus he got to kiss Faith. She was shocked which was of the good too. He grinned like a fool. "Buffy? Hey Buffster! We can go in now." Xander said pulling his friend from what appeared to be deep thoughts. Maybe I should not have kissed Faith that hard. I mean it looks like Buffy is going to give me the shovel speech. Maybe I over did it a little?

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

Inheriting Family

Disclaimer: See Part One

By: Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka

A/N: If you like this insanity please review or recommend it. My beta works hard to make it readable. lol. I update the works that get the most reviews first. I know it's kinda self promotion but I am bad like that.

Fire.

Challenge 5430: Family Found

Part 24 Call it a Win PG

"Colonel O'Neill this discussion is getting us nowhere. We need to go greet the president and his guests. Cassie you may come along if you like." General Hammond said. He smiled at her, he knew the girl was stressed and there was no point in making it worse. He looked over and noted that Makepeace seemed amused. "Colonel I suggest you not look so happy. If you recall you are still under arrest for treason and we have added more charges."

Makepeace smiled. "I think you miss the point General Hammond. I do not care what happens to me. The council has always had power. Rupert is its head and he listens to his Queen. If Buffy Summers will listen then my family, my clan is safe. She will save them even if the president does not give a damn. She has this thing about innocents. It's naive and foolish but, hey I'll take what I can get at this point. If that means I die… well, sir with all due respect I call that a win."

Hammond locked eyes with the marine and knew he meant every word of it.

Whoever these people were they had this man's respect. They also had to be pretty powerful to be able to overrule the president. He had a really uneasy feeling about all this. "Guards keep the Colonel here." The airmen snapped to attention and said. "Yes sir."

"We need to go up now." General Hammond said. SG-1 followed him. They had no intention of letting Cassandra out of their sight. Teal'c moved to her side. He placed a large hand on her left shoulder. He gave it a slight squeeze. Cassandra looked up a little shocked. However, the look on his face insured she knew she had his support. He was at least willing to listen. Cassie smiled up at him. She knew he was wise. Sometimes she forgot he was older and wiser than most everyone on base. She and the others often forgot that Teal'c was even older than the General because he only looked about 35 or so.

"All will be well Cassandra Fraiser."

She nodded and followed the others out. She just hoped Uncle Jack would not smart off too much. Because if what Uncle Rupert was in a bad mood he would kick his ass and that was not even counting what the slayers might do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janet was really annoyed. Ba'al was clearly not taking any chances with her getting away. She had tried to get out of the cell but there was no luck so far. Well if regular methods didn't work maybe magic would. She went to the bunk and sat down. Maybe running out blind was not a good idea. She began to meditate. If I can astro project maybe I can see what the hell is going on and find out where I need to go. I mean I am not SG-1 to have been on a mother ship every other week. With that thought in mind Janet began to meditate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan scanned the area and found the slayer and her group. It had not been easy to tie magic into the Gao'uld scanners. He had to admit that technology was not really his area of expertise. Granted he was not a technophobe like Rupert but, still. Anyway mission completed. Now how can I get to them without getting A- shot, B-Locked up or C-Shot and locked up? I might have to resort to going in the front door but, I really want to be able to leave again. Well, well what is this? Ah, this could be interesting. I suppose I could see if my old partner might want to help. After all he is always up for a prank and I know he has issues with these folks too. I wonder why he is spying on these people right now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Maybourne cursed as he slipped behind a tree. The things he did for his friends. Not that he would ever admit to thinking of SG-1 as his friends but, damn it all they were as close to it as he had. The news of the doctor's death had hit him hard. He liked the feisty red head a lot. She was a no nonsense kind of lady. Of course she never knew that part of his job had been to keep an eye on her. He sighed it seemed he was always undercover. He pulled out the small cell in his pocket and made a call. "Yes, sir they have arrived. Rupert is with the President sir. Well, it's not like I can just go to the front gate you know. Yes, I know Uncle Charles I messed up. Well, I said I would help and I will. Ok, got to go now. Please just make sure my papers go through or I will not be able to rejoin the council." He hung up and once more wondered why he had ever been so rebellious as to join the American Air Force. Oh yeah now he remember he hated that git Travers. Plus his mother Mary had wanted him to follow in her father's footsteps. His grandfather had been so proud the day he graduated from the Academy. Well at least he could please his other side now. Because his days as an American Air Force Officer were over. Maybe, he could help an old friend though. He hated that Makepeace had got caught up in the NID's games. At least that was one sin he was not responsible for. Harry began to move closer when suddenly he felt odd. "Oh hell" was his last thought as he was snatched from Cheyenne mountain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anubis awaited Ba'al's call. Soon he would have updated information on the Tau'ri. He would crush them and reclaim Earth for his own use. With Earth under control he would easily conquer the other worlds in the gate system. It's master gate would let him enter many worlds and even across the galaxy to new undiscovered worlds.

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

**Duty a Warning and Unkept Promise**

Inheriting Family  
By:Fire Wolfe

Beta: Genuka

Part 25 Duty a Warning and Unkempt PromisesPG-13

"Everyone relax. The soldiers are simply doing their duty. We are their guests. We will follow their rules for the moment. We can readdress the situation if they are evil." Giles said warning everyone to stay calm.

He didn't want an issue if he could prevent it. Of course he had to warn the soldier about touching. It had not been easy to watch the man run his hands over Buffy. The verbal warning was for himself as well. It would not due to have Ripper come out to play. As much as he wanted to rip the man's hands off he was just doing his job.

Fortunately, Xander and Faith's antics had distracted him. Which he suspected was the point. He had also watched the exchange of money between Dawn, Buffy and Vi. The amusement factor helped him keep his cool.

"G-man if they get out of hand; I make no promises. I feel the thing it's sooo setting off my spidy senses." Faith said. "I mean we have to be ready for stuff given what Red told us. This place is like seriously freaky. What the hell were they thinking? Plus the soldier boy here holding a gun on us. I thought we had an invite. That is seriously not friendly and I am getting pissed off. Guns are bad."

All the joking stopped as Faith suddenly became all business as she felt the gate and its power. Damn that feels almost as bad as the hell mouth. It can't be good for us. The guns were starting to freak Red out that was twice in one day someone pulled them out. What were these people? Suicidal?

Kate Todd's head snapped up. When had Willow told them anything? How the hell could she know anything it was all classified. Even she had no idea what happened on this base. The penny dropped the girl had been hacking on the plane.

Oh, boy this was going to get ugly. She so did not want to get caught in the crossfire. She looked over at President Hayes who looked resigned to the coming confrontation. I so should have taken my vacation this week.

She had to agree with Faith however there was no reason for the SF to be holding weapons on them. It was all she could do to resist pulling her own. Fortunately her boss was standing in front of the President or she might have felt it necessary to pull hers out and then all hell would break out.

"I'm with Faith on this one Giles. Buffy said. "They are messing with dangerous stuff. Plus guns pointed at us, are they crazy? It is so of the bad. I mean I am wanting to rip their arms off and beat them to death with them. We should slam them and shut them down like we did with those NID freaks." Mentally she sent Human or not Giles they might need slaying, I mean they are endangering the whole world. Why? Evil is evil even if it is hiding behind the USAF. I so am not letting them do another Adam. I mean it Giles. Cassie is ours they might hurt her or use her. I mean she is special like Dawn. We can't let that happen. I hate the idea that you might look at me different but, I will still give the order. Just so you know. I won't tolerate bad/evil government experiments on our family. Never again. I mean they tried to experiment on one of their own. I am so not liking this."

Buffy looked over at Oz who nodded grateful for her words. It made him feel he was truly a part of the family once more. He had to agree guns were not a friendly gesture. He could feel Tara's panic and Willow fighting her rage. His girls both looked ready to lose it. He stepped in front them. He could take a lot more damage than they could and maybe his standing in Willow's way might save the airman's life. She looked ready to turn him into a rat. "Chill willow. Rats freak Dawn out."

Willow took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She was only moments away from dealing with the guns when Giles broke in again.

"Buffy, relax, if we have to we will shut them down." Giles looked over at Henry Hayes. He was clearly warning him to get things under control. "If they resist and are evil I will help you kill them all. I would never hold that against you. The world is ours to protect. Never again will we allow it to be threatened by fools who can't leave well enough alone. It's not like there was not a warning." He glared at the president. "Of course the Americans are arrogant, you know the guns are pissing us off Henry you might want to have them lowered before Willow or my girls decide to deal with them."

The airman stiffened he glared at Giles but, said nothing because the president was nearby. He flipped the safety off clearly feeling threatened now. The joking kids were gone. He could not believe they had almost fell for the act. He was glad his partner had decided to cover them after finding that so called pencil. Really it was like a large baton and it could hurt someone. Whoever these people were it was clear to him they were a danger. He wanted to lock them up. However, orders said to wait and protect the president.

Henry Hayes wanted to shoot his predecessor. It was clear that the Slayer and Watcher were pissed and that was not good. "Airman put your weapon down. It is making my guests nervous."

"With respect sir, I won't do that until General Hammond or Colonel O'Neill arrive. These folks were armed and are clearly threatening the base. I have to keep you safe and secure sir."  
Hayes glared at this. He looked over at Rupert and said. "Keep them calm. You have my word Rupert. No harm will come to them."

Giles nodded. "Stand down."

Buffy and Faith did not seem to relax but, they moved their hands to their sides away from the pocket space and their weapons. With a look to the other slayers there was a shift. The tension dropped a bit, just enough to prevent an all out battle. They could wait. They looked over at Willow, Tara, Jonathan and Andrew and seemed to relax. The Wicca's were clearly all ready to defend them. They could wait and see how things played out. They shifted all ready to spring into action if needed.

Kate felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Damn these people were scary.

Ethan adjusted the scanner to find Harry. He smiled as he locked onto him. He was really glad he had stolen that Asgard transporter from Loki. Of course the little freak was not happy but, really it was only fair as he had cloned him. He grinned he wondered what Rupert would say when he found out he had a clone that was only two years old? Ethan had never expected to have children and a clone was something even he had never thought of doing for chaos sake.

However, he had found himself in Loki's hands and managed to get free only to stumble across the clone. He had to admit he had considered leaving the clone behind. I mean really a kid that was just like him? That was chaos waiting to happen. The boy had seemed so scared and alone. Ethan remembered that feeling all too well and decided that he would give being a father a chance. Besides he had made so many mistakes with his life. Maybe his clone could do better? It was a second chance to live a decent life. Not that the clone was him. Ok, maybe genetically he was but, he would be his own person. Oddly enough Ethan had grown fond of the boy. His Jaffa had helped stabilize his DNA with a sarcophagus and so he now had a son.

One day he might tell the child the truth but, for now he was simply Randal Rupert Giles Raines. He had named him for his friends to remind himself that playing with dark things could have bad results. He also owed his friend and he hoped by naming the child after him he would gain a little of the life he should have had.

Randy and Janet were the reason he could not risk getting shot. He hated that he had not even had a chance to tell Janet about the boy. He sighed and reminded himself that he left a will if something bad happened. Plus his Jaffa would see Randy got to Giles if worse came to worse.

TBC...


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26 One Rash move and All Hell breaks Loose ..**

Part 26 One Rash move and All Hell breaks Loose Rating R for excessive violence.

Part 26 One Rash move and All Hell breaks Loose Rating R for excessive violence.

The elevator doors opened and SG-1, General Hammond and Cassandra all came out. Cassie spotted Rupert Giles and before her escort could stop her ran to him.

Giles suddenly found himself holding a crying teenager. He held her as she lost her composure and cried her heart out. He looked over her head and glared at SG-1. What had they done to cause this. He would make them pay if they had hurt Cassandra. "Easy child, I am here and so is the rest of your family, you are safe. No one will hurt you while we live."

Jack stiffened as he heard that. He had heard the comments that their visitor had snarked. He did not like it at all. Who the hell were these people? He wanted to shoot them all. How dare they threaten his base and people. He looked at the President and was wondering if he had somehow been compromised. His hand shifted to his gun. He pulled it as he heard the comment about killing them all and pointed it at Giles.

"Let her go. Cassie step away from him now."

Giles saw the gun and spun Cassie around behind him. He would protect Janet's child with his life if need be.

As he did this Jack reacted certain that he was going to hurt a girl he consider family. He would not let this stranger use Cassie as a shield or hostage. His weapon had a hair trigger and he fired catching Giles in the left shoulder.

Buffy heard the gun and saw Giles bleeding. The slayer in her saw her mate being injured and bleeding. The bond registered his pain. She growled and sprung. No one hurt her mate and lived!

She knew he was alive but his pain would be avenged. They had come here in good faith and the government ambushed them again. Not this time. No one would hurt her family again. She knew this was a mistake.

Buffy glared at the president deciding to deal with him once she finished off the man who shot Giles. That was the last rational thought she had as she sprung at the man who shot Giles. The slayer wanted him to scream.

"Oh shit!" Xander said as he himself began to move. He spun to his left his supposed blind side and struck the airman who was covering in the neck. The man dropped like a stone grasping for breath. He swept up the weapon even as he glanced over and saw Faith tossing the man who had searched her into a wall. Play time was over. It was time to remind the government why they were called Slayers.  
Xander saw the airmen aiming weapons at his friends and family. He saw red and locked and loaded.

Willow and Tara's eyes both bleed black as they were fired on. Oz had dove to his right to take the guards legs out from under him.

Dawn pulled a baton from pocket space and struck the guard watching her in the left knee. Xander winced as he heard a crunch.

Kate dove with her boss to cover the president drawing her weapon to face off the idiotic Air Force Colonel. She was shocked to see he was gasping for breath as Buffy had him by the throat his arm twisted behind his back.

He cried out as it popped. Kate heard a cry as he was jerked around and Buffy's hands were around his neck. She noticed then that each of Mr. Giles Team had shifted so they could take out the SF if needed. This careful move had been missed by the guards and even herself. Damn they are good. I never even noticed they moved to defensive positions. Shit, they are going to take the SGC out.

As Jack pulled his gun the other members of his team spun into action. Sam pulled a Zat and aimed it at a young man with blonde hair. She cried out as a foot connected with her wrist. Then a fist hit her hard in the stomach. She doubled over and as she feel she saw an angry red head pulling a blade. Before she could fight back it was at her throat. Vi said angrily. "No one points a weapon at My mate."

She could not move because if she did the red head would slit her throat. She froze clearly she was out of the fight and in less than a minute.

Jonathan was only slightly calmer than his friends he knew this could escalate quickly and become deadly. One of the things he had learned in the last year was that someone had to keep a cool head. Oddly enough it was often his and the body guards that had to do that. He looked over at Vi who nodded clearly having her target under control. She was pissed about Andrew being almost shot but, she held it together. One problem dealt with.

He then looked around for others as he debated his options. The look on Tara and Willow's faces did not bode well for the Air Force. He swallowed hard and prayed he was doing the right thing. With a wave of his hand he said. "Freeze."

He knew it would only hold Willow for a moment but, with luck it would be enough for her or Tara to regain control. They so did not need Darth Willow. He knew it would only work because neither would expect him to try to stop them. Sometimes you just needed a second to calm down. Lord knows it would only take that for Willow to kill everyone here and he did not want that. She was better than that. Plus, her guilt would consume her. She had enough dealing with her feelings about killing Warren. Not that Jonathan blamed her. Hell he would have killed him too.

Andrew fell to the ground and rolled. He heard what Jonathan said and had to agree that the slayers were pissed. He looked over and saw Xander slip the safety off the gun he held and aim it at the general. "Oh shit." Not just the slayers. If Xander lost it then so would everyone else. These Air Force people were going to get themselves killed. He thought they were the good guys but clearly they all gave in to the dark side.

Andrew swallowed hard he had to do this for all their sakes. Xander was the White Knight he could not kill in anger. He would never forgive himself and that would be bad. Decision made Andrew raised his hand and said. "Hot!" He watched as the weapon glowed red hot. he winced and said."Sorry Xander, had to be done."

Xander cursed and dropped the weapon shaking his hand. He glared at Andrew who said. "Xander we have to stay calm. Buffy is losing it. We have to stop this. Someone could get dead. We have to stop this from going to hell."

Xander glared but, knew Andrew and Jonathan were right. He looked over and moved to stop Faith as she pulled her knife. He was almost too late. "No Faith. Stop, we got this under control, there is no need to kill."

He caught her hand and their eyes locked. Faith growled the slayer at the front. However, she recognized her bond-mate was safe. She pulled back shocked that she had almost killed a human again in anger. She swallowed hard. She knew deep down she would kill to keep Xander safe. In that instant she knew he was hers. The bond flared and the slayer wanted to kill to keep him safe. However, Xander had calmed down and sent that feeling to Faith. He would not let her kill in anger. "I love you." He whispered even as he turned to deal with the rest of the threats.

Faith nodded and looked around determined to cover her boy-toy's back. He was hers and anyone who wanted to hurt him would have to go through her. She tossed another airman aside into the wall. Only this time she tempered her power so not to hurt him to badly. He slumped out cold. No harm, no foul. She looked around to see Buffy holding the man who started all of this… However, she got what Buffy was feeling because she was also now bonded. She found she would not care if Buffy ripped the fools head off. Hopefully Giles could calm her down. Because if not then that guy had just made his last mistake.

Xander looked over to see Tara and Oz holding Willow whispering to her calming the darkness. He swallowed hard. Damn that was close.

He noted that Rona had shifted to guard the president and was watching Buffy. She was clearly ready to jump in and protect their Queen if needed. Her position gave her a clear view of everything even as she protected the man who got them into this mess in the first place. Why could they have not just flown Cassandra to Washington?

The Queen of the slayers had the Air Force officer by the neck as a large black man tried to grab her. She swung the officer around using his body as a club and hit the man in the gut. He dropped like a stone to his knees and was then hit with a size five shoe in the jaw. He hit the ground out cold.

Buffy spun around and said. "Everybody freeze or I will rip his head off. I am so not playing here people. I have had enough of this military bull shit. Stand down or we will destroy everyone on this base. Then I will level this mountain and make it a nice flat place to build a playground on."

The Air Force SF all froze as they noted that their commanding officer and second were being held by their guests. Daniel Jackson was holding his hands up as was the general because both were facing a girl holding a M-16 aimed at their head.

Daniel had tried to talk Dawn down. "Look calm down this is all a mistake really it is. We can work this out."

However, Dawn was not in the mood to do a kidnapping today. "Yeah, Like I believe that shit after he quick draw shot Giles. So not, I should shoot you both right now. I see now why Janet never told us about you idiots. She knew we would have to take you all out." She kicked back and nailed her guard with a spiked heel. He cried out and his grip on his weapon had loosened. Dawn was not as strong as a slayer but, she was fast she grabbed the weapon and used it to knock him out then spun around to hold off the general and the cute blonde guy. "If Giles is hurt bad or dies, I promise I will blow your head off. Believe me it will be a kindness because my sister she will do so much worse. She learned from a master at pain and suffering. Buffy would make you pray for death and then she would give it to you. I bet she would have Willow bring you back to do it again."

Daniel swallowed hard because he believed the girl would do it. She would shoot them. He looked over and saw Jack being handled like he was a puppet. Teal'c was out cold. Sam was pinned as well and the airmen were all out cold or nursing broken arms or legs. All were disarmed and it had all happened in less than five minutes. If these people were Goa'uld then the Earth was doomed. Damn Jack and his over reactions. He might just have gotten them and the president killed. He looked over at the General who seemed stunned.

Hammond had no idea how it had gotten so pear shaped. He looked around and realized his people were all down or worse. "Everyone stand down." He called out. However, his order had not been fast enough.

Colonel O'Neill had fired on their guests and all hell broke out. Even as he shouted the order it was too late. The others were moving and his people were taken down like they were rank armatures. He watched in shock as the women tossed their elite team around like dolls.

Teal'c master of the Jaffa fighting arts went down with two blows. The small blonde using O'Neill as a weapon. He feared for the president's life but, was shocked to see that he was protected by his secret service agents and the stray shots bounced off some sort of shield. O'Neill was being held by the blonde and he could tell that his Second was badly injured that pop sound was clearly a shoulder being ripped out of the socket and the sickening crack was an arm breaking. He swallowed hard and shouted again. "Stand down that is an order." He wondered if they would get out of this alive.

TBC...


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 27 Insanity**

Thursday, September 23, 2010  
By: Fire Wolfe Beta :Genuka

Inheriting Family

Thursday, September 23, 2010

Part 27 Insanity and Pain

Giles felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He looked down and saw blood. He cried out and suddenly everything went crazy. Buffy reacted in a manner he had not seen since the last battle at Sunnydale. He swallowed hard as she took out the large man who tried to free the Air Force Colonel whom she had grabbed hold of. It was clear she was not going to allow him to fire his weapon at him again. There was a sickening pop and crack. The sound was clear. She had almost ripped Colonel O'Neill's arm off. The crack was her breaking it in at least one place. Giles knew that everything was going to hell. He had to stop it.

"Buffy no stop I am all right. It is just a scratch."

She looked at him her green eyes almost glowing with power. The slayer had jumped forward at the first threat to her mate.  
He swallowed hard as he looked into eyes that were barely human. The primal part of his beloved had emerged and it was not going to be easy to contain it.

Giles looked around and noted his children had made very short work of the Air Force personnel. They were clearly no match for the superior skills of his children. He felt a bit of pride at that even as he wondered how to gain control of the situation once more. He looked over at Henry Hayes who seemed resigned to having blood bath.

The only positive he could see was that the president of the United States was safe and unharmed. His agents were standing protectively over him but, oddly enough they seemed to be supporting his people. Rona stood with them and Addy was covering the other Air Forces people. It was clear both slayers were protecting Henry Hayes. Jonathan's and Andrew's quick thinking helped save the situation. Giles was proud of them.

Xander slowly calmed down which was a good thing as far as Andrew could see. It was scary seeing him ready to open fire on everyone. His calm radiated out and Faith tossed the airman she had away. Andrew watched in awe as he witnessed the forming of bond between Faith and Xander. Ok maybe not the forming of the bond but the first real evidence that it was there. As Xander regained control his calm spread to the dark slayer.

Andrew glanced over at Buffy. Giles was hurt and in pain. Even without the bond you had to be absolutely suicidal to hurt someone Buffy cared for. Andrew swallowed hard and looked over at Jonathan. He had no idea what to do.  
Jonathan was as frightened as his best friend.

He had managed to stop Willow and Tara by surprising them and now Oz and Xander were safe and Xander was calm. His bond was calming Faith, and Faith calming down was easing the tension in the room. Rona, Vi and Addy seemed to be taking their cues from her even as they watched Buffy for any commands. The younger slayers could clearly see that their queen was on the edge and that the primal part of the slayer was now in charge. Jonathan looked at Andrew and motioned toward the president. They had to shield him.

Andrew nodded and waved his hand lending Jonathan power to strengthen the shield around Henry Hayes. He so did not want to take on Buffy.

Willow, Tara and Xander were enough.  
Willow calmed down as Tara took her hand and Oz stood between them and the soldiers with guns. He was partly protecting them and the soldiers. He could feel Willow losing it. He would never allow that to happen again. He knew she would hate herself for killing without reason. While it was true that they were in danger killing was not yet necessary. They had control of the situation. "It's ok Willow, Tara and I are fine. We are all safe. Giles will be ok."

Buffy shook O'Neill on general principles. She scanned the room. Her people had it under control. She relaxed a little feeling Giles rising fear that she would lose control and that the slayer would come out and kill everyone. She took a deep breath releasing it slowly as she tried to meditate. Her rage slowed as Giles sent her love and assurance that he was not badly hurt.

She spun O'Neill around and glared at him. "I am going to let you down so I can check Giles out. If you make one more stupid move then I will destroy everyone here. I get you just reacted, but stupidity like that almost got you and your people killed. I am rather certain that if you don't care about your own life you do about theirs and the presidents. I want your word that you will sit where I put you."

Jack glared. He was about to snark when he saw the president's eyes. They were glaring not at the blonde, but at him. It was clear he was the one the president was afraid of.

"Jack for once do as you are told. That is an order. Sit where she puts you and maybe we can work out a peaceful solution before someone gets killed or hurt seriously." Hammond warned.

Jack glared his arm felt like someone had tried to rip it off. Hell he had hurt less after going a few rounds with Unas. He gritted his teeth and nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes." Buffy pushed him down hard.  
Jack landed on his knees with a thump. He groaned in pain as his knees hit the concrete floor. Today was just not going right.

Buffy gave him one last look then looked over at Dawn, Rona and Xander. "If any of them move shoot them."

"I can go with that." Dawn said. "I so said this was a bad idea."

That made Buffy smile. "Yeah, well, we can discuss that later." She turned and went over to Giles. She was quickly examining his shoulder and arm. Two shots had hit him. She frowned as she pulled off the sleeve to get a better look at the wound.

"Giles this looks not so good."

"I am a bit sore, I will live."

Buffy rolled her eyes at his understatement. He always did that underplayed his injuries. She was glad of the bond because she could tell he was hurting. She caught Giles as he stumbled weak now from his wounds. "Easy Giles I have you." She gently laid him on the ground as she pulled off her shirt and used it to try to stop the bleeding. "Willow, Tara a hand please Giles is hurt."

The fear and slight desperation of Buffy's voice pulled both witches back from the edge. Oz had not been certain but, he was glad to see both their eyes return to normal. It was clear that Tara liked guns even less then Willow. Well it made since as one had killed her. Her sudden dark eyes had been a bit freaky. He kept that to himself as the two pieces of his heart went to help their best friend.

Faith was now smirking. Everything was under control and her boy toy was not hurt. She had freaked when she saw someone aiming a weapon at Xander. It was as if a switch had suddenly gone off in her head. I am so damned slow. She thought. She went to his side and ran her hand over his bruised cheek.

"You ok Boy Toy?" She had meant the inquiry to sound off hand an cool but it came across husky and seductive.

Xander groaned. As always he responded to her. He wanted to sink into the floor. They were in the middle of a secret military base holding the leaders of said base hostage and he was getting aroused by Faith's genuine concern for him.

I am so screwed he thought. The bond flared as she traced his face. He swallowed hard and suddenly knew this was more than simple desire. He had to keep Faith safe and secure. His mind would allow for no other thought. He looked over at Giles who smirked and winked despite his obvious pain. Oh hell no! Xander thought. How could I/we have missed this?  
Faith flinched. She tried to pull away from Xander who had now taken her hand.

"Faith it's not that. I guess I am an idiot."

She grinned at that. "Yeah, that I can believe some things boy toy never change."

He gave and indignant "Hey!"

"We both missed it." She said. "So what do we do?"

"Dunno, for now we take care of business." Xander said.

Faith flushed she clearly had forgotten they had just finished a battle.

Xander smiled his ego pleased. She swatted him as she turned to check on Buffy and Giles. Willow and Tara were working on him. Faith frowned concern suddenly returning because Buffy looked murderous. She wondered if maybe she would have to try to stop her sister from following her steps because that look did not bode well for Colonel Idiot's survival.

TBC...


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 28 What are you doing here?**

Thursday, September 23, 2010  
By: Fire Wolfe Beta :Genuka

Inheriting Family

Thursday, September 23, 2010  
By: Fire Wolfe Beta :Genuka

Inheriting Family

Part 28 What are you doing here?

Harry Mayborne looked up in shock. He saw Ethan and sighed. "Ethan? What are you doing here and with Jaffa?"

Ethan grinned at his friend and said "I thought you might like some help. Those Air Force patrols were coming close to your position. Plus I thought you might like to help me deal with our mutual friends. I do believe that it might be less awkward if we were to meet and greet them together."

"Ah huh, I might buy that but you are a Goa'uld." He pulled a weapon but was zatted from behind.

Ethan sighed. Edgar I told you to let me do the talking.  
Well I had to warn him.

"Well I guess we can wait until he wakes up. Arlan please monitor the situation while I deal with Harry."

"Yes, my lord." Arlan said as he walked over. He had stunned the Tau'ri to protect his god. However, he could see how the god's sudden appearance might unnerve a Tau'ri soldier. He took his station and began watching the inside of the SGC. He was amazed at the advances Lord Ethan had made to the scanners. He was truly a powerful god.

Ethan motioned for two guards to help him life Harry up. The set him in a chair and he sat next to him. Some days nothing went smoothly.

General Hammond looked around and noted that Cassandra was still being protected. Rupert Giles was keeping the girl firmly behind him even as the blonde Buffy checked his arm out. The other two young women seemed to be very concerned as they examined the wounds.

"One shot went straight through." Tara said. "That one is not too bad of a wound. It hit flesh and no bone. It will hurt badly but I am not sensing any nerve damage or anything. The other is just above your heart Giles."

Willow growled at that. "It was a heart Shot. If you had not turned..."

"Then I would have killed everyone on this base." Buffy said firmly. She turned to Henry Hayes and glared. "We trusted you. You had damned well have a good explanation for this or the Slayer teams will all be leaving the United States. I will not risk my people for your sorry asses. In fact the way I am feeling we might just leave this world. "

Henry Hayes paled. "Miss Summers this was-"

Faith spoke up. "World hopping B? I thought you wanted to stay on Earth?"

"Not seeing why right now." Xander piped in. "I mean there are lots of worlds to choose from. Some even are free of the fuglies."

"Yeah, but Boy Toy that would be boring." Faith snarked. "I get the reason. I am so not feeling warm and fuzzy either. If the queen wants to leave you got my vote not that you would need it."

Buffy smiled at Faith and suddenly she knew the past was done and they were ok. "Faith you are as important in this as I am. I value yours and the others input, never doubt that."

Buffy looked back at Hayes. "We are all going to go inside now. We will find a place to sit and talk this out. You have one chance and one chance only to give me and my family an explanation for this shit. If I do not find it to be honest we are out of here. We will all leave and we will inform her majesty of what has occurred and what we will do. If we have to we will leave this planet. I am not letting another Sunny Hell happen. Right now these people remind me of Walsh and her NID Goons. I am so not dealing with that."

O'Neill said "Hey we aren't the NID!"

"Colonel, Shut up!" The president shouted. "You have caused enough trouble and maybe an international incident. If you speak out of turn one more time I will through you in the brig and toss the key away!"

O'Neill swallowed hard. He looked over at the General his look saying he believed the president was compromised.

"Mr. President what is going on here? Who are these people?" Hammond asked. He knew things had gone fubar but this was not expected. His people had saved the planet many times and deserved some respect. Yet the president was clearly afraid of the threat these people represented. He wanted to stop it and keep his commander and chief safe. However, to do that he had to know who and what they were. Why was the president terrified they would leave? More importantly how the hell could they leave the planet without the gate? "Why are they important?"

Henry Hayes laughed ruefully. "They do a job every bit as important as the SGC and without any real support until recently. These young people have saved the world every year since 1994 at least once. If they leave the United States thousands will die if not more. If they leave the planet then we are doomed to face hell on Earth. I mean that literally. "

Faith snorted. "Like it's such a paradise now."

"Faith, it is better than it could have been." Giles said. "Can you repair my arm Tara?"

"Maybe but, Giles the second shot took out some nerves and its torn the muscles badly, plus there bullet went up and out it shattered the bone. It will take time to heal."

"Just seal the wounds for now." Giles said. "We have a meeting to conduct. General you might want to call some medical personal for your wounded. Be warned that if you try anything my people will resort to lethal force. "

"We will not start anything." Hammond said. He looked at his people and said. "Stand down. This is all a misunderstanding. I am sure we can work it out. Colonel O'Neill was simply protecting his niece."

Buffy spun around and faced him. "That's bull shit. The only one Cassandra is related to is Giles. She is not even an American citizen she is Canadian and British. I wonder what your allies would think of this welcome. I mean Giles here he has diplomatic status."

Hammond froze at that. He had been told it but, until now the implications had not really registered. He frowned as the elevators opened and several Air Force people came out. He swallowed hard as they ran toward them weapons drawn. He was about to order them to stand down when to his shock one of them called out.

"Lord Giles are you and Lady Buffy injured?" Colonel David Richards asked.

Hammond looked up and saw it was SGA-13. The British team that was supposed to be heading for Atlantis on the next mission. They were not drawing weapons on their guest but on him and the members of the SGC.

"We are not harmed Dave."

Buffy snorted at that. "No you just have two holes in your shoulder."

Richards looked at Hammond and glared. "Do you need help taking the base? Have the American's been compromised?"  
George Hammond suddenly realized this could be a major problem for the SGC internationally. Who ever these people were their allies trusted them implicidly and that was frightening as he had no idea on who or what they were.

Faith smirked and said. "G-Man when did you and B get hitched?"

Giles would have been cleaning his glasses if not for the fact his arm was wounded.

Buffy blushed and then smirked herself. "About as long as you and Xander. I mean since Sunndales last battle if not sooner."

Faith froze. "Hell no..."

Xander looked hurt but Faith stopped him from turning away."If I'm getting hitched boytoy has to do it right."

"You know Xan Faith has a point." Oz said smirking."A ring be cool."

Xander's jaw dropped and he looked at Giles for help. Giles grinned and held Buffy's hand up. She had a ring on her left hand.

"Gzzz... I guess I am slow..."

TBC...

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the updates. I am trying hard to catch up with the posting.

Thanks,

Fire


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Please See Part One**

**Inheriting Family**

**Part 29 I Almost Pity you**

Part 29 I almost Pity you

Jack O'Neill was not often at a loss for words. He could snark at the enemy and still work on an escape plan or three. However, at this minute he was frozen in place. OK he was hurt badly but that was so not the point. He could not believe that members of the SGC were siding with these people.

He glared at SG-13 but wisely kept his mouth shut. Somehow he knew bad mouthing any of these folks was not good for his health. Lord Giles and Lady Buffy? Yeah, right like a lady would have such a name.

The blonde was as American as he was. He looked over at Cassie who seemed pale and scared. She backed away from him and his team. The look of terror on her face cut him deeply. Damn it I was only protecting you. He thought. You are our family. He looked at her and begged her with his eyes to understand.

Cassie however looked away. She did not want to talk or look at her Uncle Jack for a while. He had tried to kill Giles. She was not sure she could easily forgive that.

They all found their seats. Makepeace watched and smirked. Well Jack looks like you finally stepped in it. I did warn you.

President Hayes looked at the two groups and knew that he had to defuse the situation. If he failed then the United States was in for a world of hurt. All their plans could be derailed or worse. "Please take a seat Miss Summers."

Buffy smirked at the suddenly very polite president.

Giles took a seat next to her. His pain made her smirk fade. She faced him and said softly. "Are you up for this? We can do it later."

Giles took her had clearly attempting to keep the slayer in her calm.

Buffy smiled and wanted to tell him that for once she and the slayer were of one mind. Protect their mate. She did not wish to scare him though.

It was perhaps best if he believed the slayer was the only one angry.

She turned and saw Makepeace and said. "You did not attack us?"

He nodded and said. "I am many things stupid is not one of them. I would never knowingly attack you or your people."

Buffy gave him a hard look."Knowingly, so you did without getting that someone was one of us and or under our protection."

Makepeace had the grace to blush. "Yeah, I did, but let's be fair here there was o way I could have made the connection. Also I did warn them about you and tell them to play nice. That should count for something. My people are neutral generally or we were."

"Brakens can be good people. So, spill what did you do? It could not be any worse than this Fubared mess."

Cassie spoke up deciding she had enough violence for the day. "Makepeace's family was taken by Walsh clones. His brother Kevin was in Sunnydale and Makepeace and his people had to go rogue to keep the NID from their clan. They got sent for me."

Buffy nodded. "Did he hurt you Cassie?"

"No, just scared me and pissed me off a lot. I told him who about Giles and you and he just about had a heart attack. The colonel was always nice to me before Buffy. I honestly don't think he had a choice. He was protecting his little brother."

If Makepeace was shocked that Cassandra would defend him. The others were stunned.

"Fair enough, I'll listen to his story once this is fixed."

"Thank you Your Highness." Makepeace said as he bowed.

George Hammond was shocked as Buffy simply nodded to him. "I said I would listen, no promises. We can still deal if we have too."

"That is more than some would do."  
Came the reply. "Like I told the General I broke the rules and I did it with open eyes. I'll pay the price for it. I just want my family safe."

"Fair enough. As I said no promises."

Buffy looked over at SG-13 expecting them to keep an eye on this demon in a USAF uniform. Buffy did not think he was evil for the demon part but the USAF was not on her good side as of now.

It might well shock Makepeace to know that out of all the USAF people here he was the one she trusted the most to be honest. Because frankly he had the most reason to lie and did not.

SG-13 watched the situation with care. They had orders. To protect and help the Council when they arrived. Lady Buffy wanted them to watch the Colonel then they would watch him.

Colonel Richards watched the situation with care. He had no issues with Braken demons. They could be good or bad like a lot of people he knew. He was 1/8 elfin on his paternal side so he had no issues with those that were not strictly human.

He did however have issues with people who charged in without thinking things through.

He disliked that his country had been kept in the dark and were now playing catch up to the Americans and Russians in Star Gate Program. His government was not happy with their long time allies at all.

American however had finally invited them to join the Atlantis expedition. He and his team had eagerly signed on.

Like many beings of mixed heritage he was curious to see if perhaps Atlantis was really the place of myth and legend. He hoped to find out if his father's people may have migrated to the colony.

The idea that the ancients were merely a differing version of humanity was amusing. Then again humans were an arrogant lot to his mind.

It hardly mattered though because he and his team were going for their country and their people. Whatever questions and concerns they had would be dealt with.

Plus someone had to keep the fool Americans out of trouble. Because lord knows the Russians had so dropped the ball on this one. Oh well it looked like the Council was about to take the SGC in hand. He almost pitied O'Neill.

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: See Part One

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. If I did not thank you in a pm it's because you have it disabled or I somehow over looked it. However the reviews and support are deeply appreciated. I do my best to respond to each review but I do sometimes miss them. For that I apologize.

Thank you again,

Fire

By: Fire

Inheriting Family

Part 30 Dealing

Giles was ready to deal with the situation. He listened to Buffy and then he gave her a look that clearly said enough fussing. She returned it but followed his lead and took a seat at his side.

Her posture was defensive and no one would even begin to think she was relaxed.

President Hayes looked around the room and knew he had a lot of ground to make up with everyone here. It was now clear that compartmentalizing had been a very bad policy. "I know that this situation got slightly out of hand."

"Understatement much?" Dawn said. She got a hard look from both her sister and Giles but she knew both were thinking the same thing.

"This situation can be laid at my door. I know you are all upset with this." Hayes continued ignoring Dawn's remark even as he knew it was true. "The issue is where do we go from this moment on. This situation has escalated but, I honestly believe that everyone here has young Cassie and Earth's best interests at heart. Can we at least agree on these two important points."

Buffy was about to say since when? Giles however spoke before she could insult the president further. Not that he really disagreed given the provocation they were under.

The problem was they could not afford to have this situation go even further down the tubes. They could not allow a full conflict to occur no matter how much he might want to allow it. "Buffy please let Henry speak."

"Fine." She said folding her arms and almost pouting. "Talk fast."

Henry Hayes nodded with relief. "General Hammond the people with me are my guests. I do not appreciate the greeting we received. I do understand your people's concerns however they were ordered to stand down." Henry gave a hard look at Jack. "If it were not for Ambassador Giles people control you all would be dead."  
"They threatened to kill us all."

Carter said no longer willing to sit quietly.

Jack was fuming but he held his tongue as ordered. "Colonel O'Neill simply reacted to a threat to Cassie. She is very important to us all."

"We did not threaten anyone. I merely stated that if the SGC was evil we would deal with it. Your Colonel of course acted as expected. He attacked proving that perhaps my slayers intuition was once more correct." Giles said looking back at the blonde with a hard stare. "It was simply a warning."

Daniel spoke up calmly trying to understand the situation. "Do you always use such warnings? I mean from our point of view it was a threat to our lives."

"So, your point?" Xander asked. "I mean a vague disclaimer is no one's friend really."

"Huh?" Daniel said. For all his skill in communication this attitude stumped him. He looked at the General for help.

Hammond decided that this had to be dealt with so he questioned. "Vague disclaimers?"

"Yeah, you know like it may be dangerous if you... do this or that." Dawn said. "If you think that threat was bad you should hear what they tell my boyfriends."

Makepeace grinned and said. "I am surprised you have not resigned yourself to a convent."

Dawn glared. "Sometimes I think it it might have been easier."

The others laughed. The president tried not to. However he could clearly see why some might be intimidated when it came to dating the youngest Summer's girl.

Hammond and SG-1 had no idea why there was such annoyance in the young teen's voice.

"Anyway my dating or not is not the point. The point is we were just giving you all fair warning. It might have saved problems in Sunnydale if we did that more often."

"I hate to agree but Dawn has a point." Buffy said. "I should have just warned Walsh off. The point is we were simply being honest. There was no reason to shoot Giles. He has every right to come pick up his ward. Cassie is his ward legally and she needs her family at a time like this."

Jack lost his patience and said. "We are her family. Where the hell were you? How come we never knew about you. I find it awfully convenient that we never heard or meet any of you before now."

"Our work is classified Colonel." Giles said with dark glare. "It is very dangerous to our families as well. If I kept my distance at all it was to protect both Janet and Cassandra. They would become targets. Until now I had no way to keep them safe and secure. We had elements that would have used Janet and Cassie against us."

"What's changed?" Hayes asked. He noted that Giles seemed ready to tear into O'Neill.

Xander smirked and said. "Oh nothing much Mr. President. Giles is simply now the new head of the Council. Well he and Buffy share the post. So you know informing the council about the Goa'uld would have been a good idea."

Hayes paled as he suddenly realized that the threats made to leave were not just Buffy bluffing. He recovered quickly. "I see. I suppose hindsight is always 20/20. I would like to formally ask the council for assistance now. Please understand Rupert I had a new oath to uphold."

Giles nodded. He did not agree but, he knew Henry was an honorable man. "As you say hindsight makes things clearer. However given your training I am surprised you did not at least inform me of the situation. I can understand your concerns about the old council. However as the watcher of the active slayer I should have been informed."

"Why is that. Mr. Giles?" Hammond asked. He noted the president blushed clearly feeling chastised. "Please help us understand. This situation is highly unprecedented."

Giles smirked and the Scooby gang all smiled.  
Wait for it. Xander sent to his friends. 5 bucks says their jaws hit the floor.

No bet boy toy. It's a no brainer. Faith sent back.

Yeah, I mean really they are so arrogant thinking they can beat the Goa'uld . Buffy agreed. She smirked to. Go on Giles tell them. The suspense is killing them.

Giles smiled and said. "I should have been informed because it was the Slayer who kicked Ra and his Goa'uld of Earth all those years ago. I am rather certain Buffy would have made short work of this worm. That was of course before we had more slayers to help. Now it would hardly be a work out. After all Buffy and her friends defeated Glory a real god. So a pretender like Ra would be an easy enough task. Even without the slayer we have records of the occupation and the resources which could help defeat the Goa'uld. "

The room fell to silence. Daniel looked at Giles in shock. "You have records of the occupation?"

"Of course, we have records of most human activities and cultures."  
Daniel's jaw hit the floor and he glared at President Hayes. How many times had he been scrambling to find information on this Goauld or that Goauld and Hayes knew people that had records?

"That's impossible. How could we not know?" Sam questioned. "Surely your people would have shared information with us?"

"Like you did about opening the Chappie thing? What the hell were your morons thinking? " Buffy said. "You risked the whole world with that portal and did not even tell us about it. If that shit storm over the poles had not happened we could be hip deep in snakes before you know it and no one would be ready to fight them. Hell even the demons would be willing to help with that fight. They don't want the snakes back either. It would mess up the food chain. Sorry why should we share when you have been keeping secrets. More importantly what gave you the right to risk the whole freaking world?"

"We defend the world and keep it safe." Sam shot back. "How dare you say we don't care."

"Yeah, you do such a great job too. You got Janet killed." Dawn shot back." It's the reason we are here in the first place. Because you all fucked up."

Sam looked sucker punched. Jack glared and said. "That was not our fault. She was saving a life."

"Why was she in the field? Were you too lazy to bring the wounded back?" Buffy said coldly. "The point is this US in the form SGC has made a mess. We will have to clean it up."

"We don't need your help little girl. We are handling the problem of the Goa'uld well enough."

"Yeah, I can see how good you are at fighting." Buffy shot back. "Shut up colonel you are already on my last nerve. "

"Buffy please that will not help." Giles chided. "However, Buffy is correct we are not happy with this situation at all. I had only intended on coming and picking up Cassandra. However, it appears that this situation must be looked into."  
Hayes paled. "It is under control Rupert. There is no need for your slayer to be here. I am sure there are other situations she could be dealing with."

"I may have believed that until I was shot. However it is clear that there is very little oversight or control here."

O'Neill was about to snap when a hard look from his commanding officer stopped him. "This facility is under control Ambassador."

This time it was Willow who spoke. "I do not think so General. You have had several attempts at breeches in the last year alone. According to the records I have read you have almost triggered the self destruct at least 5 times. Now, given that would result in a major nuclear blast I have to wonder at your definition of control. We have people stationed in this state not to mention the civilians who would be affected. You seem to be running a private war on several fronts and are losing. It may not all bad, but the projections I ran show that in the end your SG teams will now be strong enough to defend earth. At least not unless you find some significantly advanced allies. It is one of the reasons I am certain you funded the mission to Atlantis and the reason you have finally accepted help from your allies. Of course you all pretend it is just mutual cooperation. "

Hammond could not respond to that. Because deep down he knew the girl was right it was simply a matter of time. They might win some battles but the foes they faced had superior numbers and technology. The Asgard were the only check to the Goauld and that was wearing thing as they lost the war with their replicators.

"So you plan to what come in and take over?" Sam asked. "What right have you to do that? Besides you are just kids."

Rupert Giles gave her a hard look. "These children as you call them have defended this planet from a multitude of extinction level events since 1994. Buffy Summers has been dealing with it for a year more. They have battled a true god and won. Buffy has died four times to save this world. She was pulled from heaven to serve again and entered hell itself leading an army of children to save your worthless hides. As to what right that is covered under the World Protection Accords signed in 1000 AD. They have been signed by every government on this planet since then and renewed every 7 years by the world's leaders. These accords give the council the power to step in and take over any institution or military that has endangered the world. Each of your congresses and president renew them when they take the oath of office. That was a safe guard set up by Ben Franklin with your George Washington. So Major that what right we have."

Sam was stunned she looked at the General who looked at the president and blinked. "Is this true sir."

"Yes, it is in our constitution under international agreements. It was first signed by George Washington. Each president signs off as they take office. It allows the slayers to work safely in our country." Henry said. " At least is supposed to."

Buffy snorted. "Someone should have clued Walsh in."

"An oversight, as I have told Rupert. Now, can we get back on track here. I know you are upset but, this can be worked out. Imagine how you might have reacted if someone had come to claim Dawn."

Buffy scowled and said. "I would not have shot an unarmed man. But, your point is well made. What now?"

"We try to fix it. Unless of course you want a shot at the System Lords?" Henry said almost hopeful.

Buffy rolled her eyes he was not all that subtle. "Willow's briefed us. I guess that means you want some teams? What do you say Giles feel like a vacation?"

Giles laughed hard at that. Only Buffy would consider taking on the system lords as a vacation. "It might be relaxing." He resigned himself. They would have to let the others know what was going on and to watch the supernatural front for a bit.

"Carter why do I feel like we just been insulted by that remark?"

"Because we have sir." She said. What did these people do that taking on system lords was a vacation? "I mean Colonel who thinks fighting the likes of Ra is a vacation?"

She looked at Hammond who seemed ready to reach for a super sized bottle of Tums.

"You would help?" Hayes said with a grin. He looked like a kid who had won the lotto. "Atlantis could use some back up. The Wraith are a real issue."

"Space vampires could be fun." Xander said. "What it beats the normal kind. I mean one vamp 1000 boring ya know."

"Yeah, Xan has a point the vamps are lame of late." Faith agreed. "So space vamps might be a challenge."

"It be cool. Can we go hunt them? I mean maybe we could find some cool allies like Wookies." Andrew said. "Can I name a ship the Millennium Falcon? We could use blasters and sabers. You have blasters right?"

His teammates rolled their eyes.

"Sure Andrew as soon as we get some light sabers." Faith said. "Ah, you don't have any of those do you?" Her voice was hopeful. "I mean steel is cool and all but it be nice not to get guts all over."

Buffy shook her head as if to say spare me the geeks. She had to agree with Faith's point though.  
Xander grinned and said. "I think Faith would look cool with one in each hand. A wickedly cool double blade what color?"

"Don't know. Hey Red could ya make us some?"

Willow considered it and looked at Oz. He nodded and said. "Maybe we could."

"Sure we can. Maybe mojo some up."  
"Well can I have a pink one?" Buffy quipped. Of course she never expected to get one.

That was until Willow grinned. "Maybe not pick but blue, green, purple and red could work. Those crystals are strong. If Oz can make the handles me and Tara can make the crystals tie in."

Teal'c leaned over to O'Neill and said. "So they expect to find light sabers?"

"Yeah, I think they do. Oh well they are kids." SG-1 listened as the Scooby gang bickered over Star Wars weapons. The threat level went from high to not at all as the group they were sitting with began to debate movie weapons and ships. Of course they were not about to admit they had space ships well at least not until they had to. Of course they thought the kids were kidding.

Giles just leaned back and resigned himself to it. Sometimes they just had to get it out of their system. He smiled as he wondered what the soldiers of the SGC would think when his group came in carrying light sabers. He knew they thought it was all game with the council yanking their chains.

He smiled and considered the surprise they were in for. He also considered it could have been worse. They could be debating Star Trek.

TBC...


	31. Chapter 31

**Family**

**Part 31 Adults are such a pain**

BY:Fire Wolfe  
Betaed By: greywizard  
2.13.2011  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Part 31 Adults are such a pain

Cassie smiled and knew that if they could find a way to work together, then the days of the Goa'uld ruling the stars was over. She just wished her Mom was around to see it. Of course, getting both sides to see reason might take a bit of work. She sighed; adults were *such* a pain.

Giles saw that his slayers were finally calming down; he just hoped the American Military had enough sense to not keep pushing their buttons. Buffy was clearly on edge and Faith was ready to kill. He knew that look she was wearing right now. While she had come a long way from what she had been, she was still far more primal in many ways then Buffy. She would have absolutely no regrets if she killed to protect those she now called family. Of course, given the growl he had heard from Buffy, he was honestly surprised that the colonel was still alive and had both arms, primarily because he knew from watching his beloved fight that she was more than capable of ripping off an arm or leg as the mood struck. A few torn ligaments and cartilage were minor to his thinking. He had felt her fear and rage and he was amazed she could keep as much control as she had. The slayer had been demanding blood. All in all, he was proud of her control, but even so, he was not willing to trust it too far.

Daniel sat and listened. He and Jack, along with the rest of SG-1, had over the years gotten really good at figuring out new cultures. This time, however, they had clearly miss-stepped.

Of course, this time it was personal. There was no way that he or Jack could have been objective about any threat to Cassie. He could have and should have expected this to happen and prevented it.

However, in his defense, he had never expected that anyone would so blatantly threaten them and only consider it a disclaimer. He wanted to be angry that Jack had resorted to a 'shoot first, ask questions later' action.

However, if he was 100 percent honest, Jack had only beat him by seconds. He had been ready to attack to defend Cassandra as well. That bothered him on some levels. When had violence become almost second nature to him? Daniel accepted that over the years he had become a lot more military in his mindset.

It was not a change he liked but, it had been a necessity for survival.  
In this case, however, it was not a good reaction at all.

He considered what Dr. Giles said about the slayer. His mind raced over the ancient texts from the time of the occupation that they had found. His near photographic memory pulled up references to a lone warrior who had fought the gods. The majority of authorities had thought it a myth, as no proof had ever been found, while Daniel had thought that perhaps it had been a Tok'ra or minor goa'uld who led the rebellion.

Now, he was not so certain. He had seen the young warriors move with skill and grace that made even Teal'c look like a buffoon. Daniel looked over at the former First Prime and noted he had a bruised jaw and was keeping a very wary eye on the blonde.

It was clear he was not about to underestimate her again. He also noted a look of respect and perhaps even fear in his eyes.

That was unexpected and gave him a lot more to think about.

Sam Carter was angry. She had rarely been this angry in all her years at the SGC. It was not often that they had been so thoroughly defeated. That was not to say they had not been captured or taken. They had many times. Rarely, however, had she been this angry or afraid. She noted that her team all seemed stiff and coiled for action.  
Not that they could really do much. No, they had been handed their asses by experts.

She shot a dark look at the Colonel. She had rarely seen him lose his temper. That was the reason for this mess. Not that she even could blame him. Hell, she would kill to keep Cassie safe.

The thing that really pissed her off, though, was the lecture. How dare they say they risked earth? They defended the world. The SGC and SG-1 had saved the world multiple times. They had all died to keep the planet safe. Ok, granted, they got brought back by the sarcophaguses, but that was hardly the point. It pissed her off that some kids would dare question their actions. Who the hell were they? She was not so sure she bought into this world protection treaty thing. If it existed, why the hell had they not been told? If there was help out there, why had they been forced to fight alone? In her anger, she forgot that the US had classified their mission.

Cassie was family, and she was not going to let her be taken. She had once been willing to die with the girl, so she would not be alone. She would protect her like her own. She owed Janet that much. The rest, well, they would deal with the so called slayers and move on. They had no experience with the Goa'uld and other nasties; they were kids and they would back down.  
She would find a way to make them.

Teal'c had rarely been defeated so easily. The fact that he had walked into the attack was embarrassing. However, the small warrior woman was impressive. He wondered if they could forge an alliance. An army with such warriors would make the System Lords flee in fear. He hated that they had gotten into a scuffle. It was not the actions of the seasoned warrior he knew O'Neill to be. Then again, Cassandra Frasier was family and one could lose one's objective nature when they were in danger. He would listen and wait. There might yet be time to work this out. He had high hopes.

Besides, if there were more women like these he might just find a worthy mate for his son.

TBC...


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Story Title- Inheriting Family or Family depending on where this is posted.

**Part 32 Silence**

Disclaimer: Please See Part One  
By:Fire Wolfe  
Betaed By: greywizard

2.13.2011

Part 32 Silence

There was silence as both groups seemed to be thinking. Giles looked around and broke it speaking with care.

"It is clear that we have gotten off on the wrong foot, so to speak."  
Buffy gave him a hard look upon hearing that, but he ignored it and continued on. "The situation has been contained, and we are all concerned for Cassandra and the planet. It gives us a starting place to speak. From what we can tell, the SGC needs help. However, we have our own responsibilities to attend to, as well.

"So, perhaps we could find a way to work together for our common good."  
"Giles, are you certain we can trust them?" Willow asked. She looked around nervously. "I mean you got shot."

Willow was speaking because she knew Buffy was angry again. She did not really want to work with the Americans. Sure, she was joking about space vamps, but Willow knew her best friend. She was going to fight, but she was seriously considering doing it alone. No military help.

While it was the typical Scooby way, she had a feeling this was just too much to do alone. They would need help with the new fight. Plus, Giles was right - they still had a lot of Slayers to find and they still had the supernatural to deal with. There were currently six hell mouths, with two being quite active. She had to know that Giles was certain about his suggestion before she supported this insanity.

"We must, Willow. I know that you are all a bit concerned…"

"Understatement much?"Buffy snarked, but she took his hand trusting his options.

"Yes, well the United States Air Force has been fighting this enemy for a while."

"Thank you." This time it was O'Neill who snarked, not even cringing when he was glared at by both General Hammond and the President.

Giles sighed. Why was everyone being so damned obnoxious? He glared and decided to push on. "They may not be winning, but they are not losing, either. Their experiences will be valuable, if only to show us what *not* to do."

All of SG-1 frowned at this. Makepeace grinned; he was so enjoying the show.

"So, what help do you need from us?" Daniel asked.

As always, he was willing to try to play peace maker. This got him a dark look from Jack, but he just shrugged it off. Sometimes his best friend was too military in his thinking. It was why he was always along for the ride.

"We have a need for some people with language skills and diplomatic connections," Giles said. "We have recently ...had a bit of a shakeup in our organization. We lost a lot of people and need to replace them."

The president grinned and then outright smiled. "You need help finding watchers?"

"Yes, as well as materials and help securing the safety of the new Slayers," Giles admitted.

Buffy frowned, not at all certain she liked where Giles was heading with this. It was one thing to deal with the British, but it another thing entirely to deal with the American military. She decided to voice her concerns.

"Giles we may need help, but if we are wrong..."

"I do not believe that the people of the SGC would endanger our girls, Buffy. They have gone to a great deal of trouble to defend Cassandra. That is a point in their favor. We also will need several secure training facilities. We need trainers and, as much as I dislike the idea, the military will have those available. That is, if the President is willing to help us out."

"That will not be a problem," Henry Hayes said. "I might even let Colonel Makepeace here be of assistance, if you all want to take responsibility for him."

Makepeace froze, then straightened up. "It be an honor, if Buffy trusts what I have said is true."

Buffy sighed as she looked over at Willow and Tara. "Ladies, what do you think? Is he telling the truth?"

"Y...yes, Buffy. He is. Or at least he believes it," Tara said. She looked at Willow, who nodded.

"Yeah, he is being honest. Only we have to go get his family." Unsaid was that until Makepeace's clan was secured, he could still be a danger.  
Buffy nodded. "Ok, Makepeace and his people can help ours train. I want a pardon for them, Mr. President, and their commissions reinstated. The men were just protecting their families and that's not something they should be punished for."

"Agreed. However, the fines stay. We will call that and the time they served as payment for not reporting the situation. Because they should have reported this and saved us all some difficulties," Henry said, not willing to let all discipline fail.

Buffy looked at Makepeace. "Colonel, do you agree to the terms?"

"Hell, yes, er...thank you, Mr. President, it is more than fair." He did not care if he lost a few months pay. It was far less then he would have lost if he had been stripped of rank. Also, the death sentence was now gone. He grinned. Plus, he was going to be assigned to the slayers, and that was beyond his wildest dreams.

General Hammond spoke up. "Mr. President, will Colonel Makepeace and his people be reassigned?"  
Henry Hayes considered it for a moment. "Yes, and no. They will, with Lady Buffy's and Sir Giles' permission, act as a liaison between our groups. However, for morale purposes and your own comfort, they will be under Sir Giles' Command. How many are in your clan, Colonel?"

"We have over 200 adults and easily twice that in children. However, only 100 or so are combatants. The rest are elders or mothers with young children. We could send out around forty to help find Slayers. Plus, we have alliances with other clans."

Buffy smiled; this could help a lot. She looked at Xander and Faith, who both nodded their agreement.

"B, that could make a world of difference if we spread the word out," Faith said. "If we can trust these ...people to help."

"I give you my word," Makepeace said.

"So, what does the SGC get out of this?" O'Neill asked.

Buffy smirked. "Well, first off, we let you keep working the gate. Second we don't end your relationship with the United Kingdom on all your country's mutual programs. Third, you get our help with these golden god things. Plus, you get to have some access to some really interesting books."

"What books?" Daniel demanded.  
It was Giles' turn to smirk. "How would a full and complete copy of the library of Atlantis work for you?"  
Daniel almost fell off his chair.  
The president smiled. He knew Giles had been holding back. He leaned back and tried not to look smug.  
General Hammond looked over at Cassie. He wondered what the girl thought of all this?

Cassie smiled, as it looked like her families might just find a way to get along. She hoped so, because she loved them all dearly.

Jon O'Neill was jogging home from the library.

He liked the exercise, and it was only about two miles; not really a workout, even with his books strapped on.

He still could not believe Janet was gone. He was glad Jack had let him know, but he was not sure what to do. Janet had become like a sister to him, and he felt her loss deeply. He had only gone to the library, because he had to turn in a report later today.

He hated that he could not be there for Cassie, but he knew that he couldn't just show up on base, either. So, rather than waste his time brooding, he had gone to do his report and turn it in.

Sadly, it had not distracted him as much as he had hoped it would. He felt like weeping, but pushed it aside. He would drop off the report, then head to Jack's, so he could use the secure phone there to find out what was going on.

Plans made, he picked  
up his speed. A stop at the school would only take five minutes.  
He never made it.

A beam scooped him up and he was cursing, even as he rematerialized.

TBC...


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: See Part One  
A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

Tuesday, January 24, 2012

Inheriting Family (Family)

Part 33 Unlikely Allies

Jon cursed and spun around ready to fight. He could not believe that someone had snatched him again. At this rate he was going to be kidnapped even more then Daniel and Jack combined and that was not a title he wanted to claim. He hit a button on his watch and hoped the signal worked. It would be just his luck that Loki had him again.

An alarm went off at the SGC and General Hammond looked to the heavens. Today was just not his day. I should have stayed in bed. No I should have stayed retired and stayed in bed. He thought.

"We have a level Alpha two threat. " Blaring claxons went off as well. "I repeat we have a level Alpha two threat."

"What's with the bells and whistles?" Xander asked.

"General that alarm is for Jon." Sam said looking worried. "It means he has activated his homing beacon."

"Well this is going to be a problem." Jack said "I can't exactly go save his ass like this. I kind of need both arms."

"Jack" Daniel said trying to calm his team leader down.

Jack glared. "I guess these folks will have to go save mini me. Let's see how good they really are."

Daniel sighed and knew that Jack was still really angry no make that pissed off. He could tell his friend was in pain but, for once honestly concerned for Jon. Maybe losing Janet had changed him a little? In any case Jack was right he was in no condition to lead the team. But to let the children do it. That did not sit well with Daniel at all. He forgot everything he knew as an archeologist even the fact that these kids had beaten them. He did not want to see children in harm's way.

"Who is this Jon?" Giles asked. He noticed Cassie had paled and looked afraid.

"Jon's a friend Uncle Giles. He's ah like my big brother." Cassie explained not wanting to reveal her friend's secrets. It was not hers to share.

Willow however already knew the answer. She gave Cassie a slightly dark look. "The clone Giles. Jon O'Neill is the clone of Colonel O'Neill. "

"Ah, so we must retrieve him."

The president sighed in relief. He had thought they might have to beg for help. Of course the slayers saved people but...given who it was he had not been sure that they would want to.

"Tara can you and Willow find this Jon?"

"Y-yes we can. Willow we need a map." Tara said."We can use a locater spell to find him."

"Ah not to be doubtful, but what if the boy ain't on Earth?" Faith asked. "I mean these folks deal with E.T.s"

"Faith has a point."Buffy said frowning.

"We have to start someplace. Perhaps the General has a way to check space if needed?" Giles said.

"Colonel you go see what the techs have found." The General ordered. He hoped he would have a chance to talk with the president now.

"Carter you are with me." Jack said getting up. "We can use the scanners and see if anything is in orbit at least."

"Willow, Tara, Oz see if you can prepare for the spell. Andrew, Jonathan see if you can help the Colonel. Xander, Faith you go get the supplies our witches will need to do the spell."

"On it G-man." Xander said rising. He winked at his best friend who giggled.  
"What about the rest of us?" Vi asked she could tell Buffy was not happy with not being given a task either.

"Well you can stay here and speak with Colonel Makepeace. Vi, Find out about his clan for us. Buffy and I will be having a more private talk with General Hammond, and the president and perhaps Colonel Richards. We have to prepare a rescue mission."

The President nodded agreeing that it was needed. "You heard the man get moving people."

The members of the SGC- reluctantly obeyed their commander and chief. It seemed that SG-1 might have to sit out this mission. The one thing they hated was not being able to go after one of their own. Jon was that despite his being a clone. Jack left the room before he could get his other arm ripped off. Damn it hurt.

Jon looked up and froze. Mayborne? Wait Mayborne and a Gouald. This was so not good.

"Relax Jon this is not your typical kidnapping." Mayborne said. "Believe me I know." He shot Ethan a hard look. "We need your help."

"And I will help you exactly why? I mean I'm just a kid."

Ethan laughed and looked at his friend. "You said he was amusing but this ...is even more than I expected."

"Yeah, Jack can snark with the best of them. His clone is just as mouthy and worse yet he is a teenager."

That got him an indignant "Hey" from Jon. A dark look and the teen crossed his arms glaring. "Ok so my innocent act won't work."

"Yeh, kid its busted. Look we really do need your help. We have to talk to the General and Colonel and I for one don't want to end up in chains again. Look it's important a matter of life or death for a friend to all of us. So will you help or not?"

Jon glared and said. "Ok tell me what is going on?"

Ethan sighed with relief as Harry Mayborne begin filling in their teenage colonel.

TBC...


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Please See Part One  
AN: Please See Part One, Not betaed

8.11.2011

Part 34 The Road Not Taken

Jon listened and he shook his head. Yeah, the old man had said you get a do over. A chance to take the road not taken. Ah huh...yeah so, why was I snatched again? Oh yeah, so I can help the people that kicked me out because hey I'm the clone of Jack O'Neill. Damn it all. Jon was trying hard not to be bitter but it was not easy. Ok, his life sucked big time but, he had Janet and Cassie who stood by him. Hell He thought of Cassie as his sister now well almost. Of course the world thought they were cousins which was cool because no stupid jock would risk trying to date and waste his Cassie. Jon might not be the riches kid but he had a reputation of being protective of his friends and family. His loner image kept the other students back for the most part but a few early confrontations had insured no one messed with him. That protection had now been extended to Cassie. Learning Janet had been killed had thrown Jon. She had been his one solid connection to the SGC. Ok, it was a bit selfish but, he knew Janet liked having him around to protect Cassie and she sometimes told him more then she should. Oh not anything classified but, he was damned good at reading between the lines. So he was useful to her and she was useful to him and well damn it they were friends almost family too. So now the price of that connection was coming do. Damn it to hell. Of course there was no way in hell he was telling Mayborne or this Rayne guy he knew about what went bump in the night. That understanding was something even the original lacked. Because Janet had shown him a whole new world. She had told him who she was and how to contact her people in an emergency. Which was what he was going to do if and when he got away. Yep he had his own idea of a do over was to maybe just maybe consider fighting the fuglies instead of the Goaulds.

Jon sighed. "Ok, I'll help you because Janet is family." He had to believe them because he wanted his friend and Cassie's mother to be alive. He was not going to risk it not being true.  
Ethan sighed with relief.

"But if this is a scam, I will shoot you both. Oh and not with a zat either."

Harry grinned yep the clone was so Jack O'Neill. Which oddly made him feel better. "Ok deal, now you want to call Hammond for us?"

"Yeah, I better do it now." Jon took the communication device and sighed sometimes he hated his new life. Sometimes being young and hot was so not worth it.

George Hammond began to lead them to his office for a more private chat when an airman came running up. "Excuse me sir. We have a Jon O'Neill on the line sir. He said it is important."  
George sighed and hoped this meant that Jon had somehow gotten free. He followed the airman to the nearest phone and picked it up. " This is General Hammond here."

Jon sighed with relief. He still was not so sure he believed that Mayborne and this Rayne Goauld character were on the level however he still needed to contact the SGC so he was going to give them the benefit of the doubt and pray it did not bite him in the ass.

"Sir it's Jon. I'm with a sometime friend and a Goauld. They claim they need our help and that it's a matter of life and death."

"Hey I'm Tok'ra not a damned Goauld." Ethan said indignant.

Jon gave him a look that said same difference. Maybourne smirked at this but said nothing.  
"They claim to want to talk and want to come in under a flag of truce. Not sure I believe them but...it is important sir. If its legit sir then it a question of not leaving one of our own behind."  
Hammond felt his migraine growing but said. "Agreed they can come down. I'll have them met up top by SG-1. I want you along to Jon as a sign of their good faith."

Jon looked at his kidnappers who nodded in agreement.

"They say yes sir. We will be down in 10 minutes."

"Agreed, John tell them zats only."

Ethan raised his fingers showing the number 4."  
Jon frowned but said "Yes sir. Sir there will be four of us coming down."

Ethan rolled his eyes and Mayborne laughed. Like Ethan even needed a weapon. However, they both agreed maybe just maybe they could save Janet. That was worth snatching Jon and trusting Hammond and the SGC. Sometimes one just had to roll the dice.

Ethan went and picked up his son. He wanted him checked over by human doctors. After all he was just a baby.

Jon was stunned to see the child but said nothing he suddenly had a feeling that this was actually on the up and up. Who'd have thought that?

TBC...


	35. Chapter 35

Sunday, February 05, 2012

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Inheriting Family or Family

Part 35 Later

Giles looked at General Hammond and asked. "What was that about?"

"Dr. Giles it seems a sometimes ally of ours has turned up with Jon. As you know Jon is Colonel O'Neill's clone. This ally has come with someone who claims to know you and your group and seek to have a conference with us all."

"Who is it?" Buffy said suddenly getting a very bad feeling as he slaydar went off.

"He called himself Ethan Rayne and claimed to be related to Janet. However I have never heard of this man."

"Giles," Buffy asked. "Please tell me this is just Ethan being an ass?"

"I wish I could Buffy. However, as much as I hate to ever support anything Ethan says and generally take all he has to say with a small grain of salt. The fact remains that he is indeed Janet's half brother. So, in this case he as a right to know what has happened though I think you might wish to keep the ones who failed to protect Janet away. Ethan will not be happy with them."

"Understatement much," Buffy said. "In this case I might just have to agree with him. A doctor on a combat mission is never of the good."

That was said with a rather dark look at both the General and the president. Each who had the grace to flush red with clear embarrassment?

"Can this man be trusted?" Hammond demanded. "I will not endanger my base. Perhaps we should reconsider giving him access Mayborne is enough of a risk."

Buffy snorted and said. "Like you could keep him out if he wanted to be here. I hate to say it Giles but Ethan asked nice and he did bring this Jon boy back. Now I am not saying its ok he snatched him because we both know full well he did. But maybe, maybe this time he did it for the right reasons. Cause you know he still has a record and maybe thought it would be the easiest pass in."

Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses. He had to admit Buffy had a very insightful point. Ethan could have just waltzed onto the base. He was a skilled mage. He had to have a reason to do what he was doing. Plus he had brought others along. One of whom had as much of a sketchy past as he himself did. Of course taking the boy/clone was not a friendly move unless of course he thought he and his partner might convince the youth of their sincerity. Given whom it was it would take some fast talking and smooth operating. Sadly Ethan and Mayborne had both.

"I agree with Buffy's assessment. I suggest we at least learn what they want. It could be important. I don't think Ethan would risk getting caught for a prank. I can see him coming to the funeral or to help with Cassie. He knows about her and despite his sometimes less than honest life style he cares about family. Or rather he cared about Janet."

"Man this is going to be hard. I guess I'll have to refrain from turning him into a pretzel but Giles one bottle of cursed beer and all bets are off."

Giles nodded at this. He put his glasses back on."Well I must say I agree though my warning will be about chocolates."

Buffy grinned at this. "I dunno I might let him give you some of that. After all you never did explain what a st-" Giles hand went over Buffy's mouth and stopped her from repeating that.

The president began to chuckle with a deep belly laugh but the general looked scandalized.

"Buffy enough this not helping anything we can deal with their issue after."Giles said. Sometimes she was just too juvenile.

Hammond was suddenly glad Jack did not like Buffy because if those two ever got along...the world no entire the universe was doomed.

TBC...


	36. Chapter 36

Sunday, February 05, 2012

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Inheriting Family or Family

Part 36 Pissed

Jack O'Neill was not happy at all. He was not happy to have Mayborne here and this Ethan character was clearly an unknown. Add to it that he was a Gaould/ Tok'ra he had knew this could go fubared fast. However he also knew that this was a presidential order and one did not disobey ones commander and chief unless one had a wish to end up in the brig. He and the rest of SG-1 headed upstairs with Buffy Summers and her friends. Another thing he truly hated. Lord why could it never be simple? Oh yeah his clone was involved it was all Jon's fault he was sure of it.

Samantha Carter watched Jack O'Neill he had that stubborn look on his face which meant he was not going to be overly welcoming. She sighed and wished just once he would not charge in. You would think that by now he would have learned that approach did not work all the time. She looked over at Daniel who clearly shared her concerns. However they were a team and they would follow his lead. He looked over at Teal'c and wished just once their Jaffa friend might be a bit ruffled. However as always he was calm and in control only years of being on the same team let Sam know he too was concerned about Jack. Today he was definitely on a short temper which was clearly not working out for the SGC. Sam hoped that Jon at least was in control because to Jack's losing it was not good at all.

Jon and the others arrived at the gate. He had been rather surprised to see that the Gaould/Tokra as bringing a child. However this was actually reassuring in a way because Jon could see he cared for the baby. It meant that is was highly unlikely that either he or Mayborne was going to try anything. In fact it looking at the baby Jon knew why Ethan wanted him along. It seemed that Jon O'Neill was not the only clone out there of a human. He absently wondered if his old friend Loki was responsible and if so what they could do to him. Because really that little grey dude was definitely not a favorite of his. However the fact that Ethan was carrying a baby meant that this was not likely a set up. However as always he was on alert.

Buffy watched as Ethan and the others approached. She did not know this Mayborne character but from the reactions of the SGC he was clearly not well liked for all they called him an ally. She had a feeling he was in a way like Spike an ally but one for a price. Of course Spike had changed a lot in the last years so she hoped this Mayborne had as well. Of course Ethan was always a wild card and if the young guy was a Jack O'Neill clone he would be dangerous. One of the bastards was enough. Sometimes she thought the powers had to stack the deck against them.

They arrived and Ethan took a deep breath. He looked at Mayborne and said softly. "Please remember my son is here. I need their help for him and for Janet. I'll try to be patient and ask that you do as well. You owe me old friend and I am calling that in."

"I know and I will keep it cool. Jon what are the chances your double will be reasonable here?"

Jon looked at him and said. "Jack being patient and clam like that will ever happen?"

"Ok sorry I asked but, Ethan is right we are here to help."

Jon snorted but sadly he believed them. He just hoped the old man was clam for a change. He was shocked when Jack and the others came in and his counterpart was limping and clearly had a broken arm.

Ethan saw that and despite himself chuckled as Buffy followed Jack Up. "I take it you pissed off Buffy Colonel?"

Both glared at him even as Buffy blushed. It was not like she had a choice really. However she said to Ethan. "We all have off days. So what's the what. If you decided to show up climbing out from your rock, it has to be important."

"It is, Giles needs to know what's happened. Buffy you and I have not gotten along in the past but I swear I am here to help."

Buffy snorted but, she was stopped from snarking by Willow.

"OK Ethan why should we believe you?"

"Because Red Witch I have my son in my arms and I have need of your help to save my sister."

Buffy froze. "Janet is dead."

"No she is not, she was magical Slayer. Magic changes things as well you know."

"What changes, I am certain the doctors could tell when one is dead." Buffy shot back.

"Perhaps but magic keeps the body stable. It allows for revival. You slayer above all should know this. I know it seems unlikely but I took a chance using magic and chaos. I revived Janet and my sister blended with her. She lives."

Jack had been listening and froze. He could not believe this insanity, "Are you nuts!"

"Chaos magic may have bought time but according to the reports Janet lost a kidney and had other internal damage."

"Yes, she did but the Tok'ra can heal those things. That and a sarcophagus with a hell of a lot of bio matter. The Gaoulds may be a dangerous and difficult race and I would never suggest long term use of that device but it can save lives if one acts in time. Because of the magic and the unit I was able to act in time. Then adding a the Tok'ra ensured proper stabilization and healing."

"Is that possible Will?" Buffy asked. When it came to magic and technology the Red Witch was her go to Girl.

"Yes, I suppose, magic can change things and given the reports I read the rest is possible if not probable. OK Ethan we are going to take you and your friends inside. I think this is to important for Giles for us not to try to see if it is true. But if this is a game…or trick…"

"I swear on my magic it is not and on my son's life."

Buffy nodded at this. "Ok we believe you. Are you vouching for twiddle dee and tweedle dumb there?"

Jon glared at Buffy but Jack laughed despite himself. Well at least he was not the only one the blonde snarked at.

Jon glared. "I'd say we are vouching for Mr. kidnap here. Only not sure I want to. I think we can trust Mayborne."

"Yeah, maybe we can as he's a friend of Ethan's. The question is are you as Dangerously as stupid as the original." Buffy asked.

There was an indignant Hey from Jon and a dark glare from Jack.

Mayborne just rolled his eyes. But given Jack was casted up he knew what the colonel had done something and he had been stupid which of course had cost him in pain. So he was not going to make the same mistake. He would keep his mouth shut and wait and see what was going on. Besides he liked that someone was pitting O'Neill in his place. The man deserved to be taken down a peg or three.

Ethan shook his head at the grin on his friends face. Normally he would gloat too but there just was not time now. Later after they saved his sister he would help Mayborne prank the hell out of this O'Neill character because he was clearly in need of it.

TBC...


	37. Chapter 37

Sunday, February 05, 2012

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Inheriting Family or Family

Part 37

Rupert Giles looked at one of his oldest friend/rival's/ family. He wanted to believe Ethan desperately but the man had fooled him many times. He was almost afraid to believe it was possible. He cleaned his glasses as he listened.

"Ah, Ethan whose the baby?" Willow asked. "I mean I know you said he was your son and all but….."

"He's a clone a clone that the little tosser Loki made of me. I… I was not about to leave him behind. I've decided to try to keep him. That is if I can get some help to make sure that he is stable."

Everyone was stunned for about a moment.

"Oh for crying out loud Jack shouted. "Not another one!"

Jon flinched as if struck and Dawn paled.

"What you got against clones dick wad!" Faith shouted as she caught Buffy who was about to launch herself across the table to break Jack's other arm for being insulting. "I mean clones are people too."

Jack jumped back uncertain why the women were angry at him. Having a clone was so not good. Well he kind of was getting used to Jon but it was still way weird.

"Jack is just freaked. He hates that I am his clone." Jon said softly hoping to calm the situation down. It hurt that Jack still hated the idea of his existence to this extent.

Ethan glared hard at Jack. "The other one as you call him is my son. Randal. I expected more understanding from you people given how fond of you all Janet was."

Those quiet words were like a sucker punch to Jack who paled and froze. He suddenly engaged his brain and realized why everyone was glaring daggers at him including his own team.

"Ok, Ethan we will do what we can to help." Giles said.

He looked at Buffy who nodded fully understanding the significance of the clones name even if those at the SGC were clueless.

Xander frowned and looked pensive as if he was trying to remember something important.

Willow just went with the flow. She trusted Giles and Buffy. They would give them the heads up later. The other just decided to cover their friends. Sometimes they really did not want to know what had happened before because many of the gangs stories were nightmare worthy and they all had more than enough of their own to deal with.

Ethan took a deep breath and decided that for once in his life being honest and truthful with Rupert was imperative. He needed help and he was not about to risk his son for a prank. "Randy is sick. I not sure I can help him. Jon said that you lot, " he pointed at the SGC could call some friends to help save my boy now I not a good person."  
Xander snorted at that only to be glared at by Willow.

"But the baby is innocent."

"A clone of you innocent a right tel lme another one." Xander said not quite believing this.

"Xander enough its baby and I won't make him pay for Ethan's mistakes." Giles said defending his long time friend/rival. Because despite everything he knew why Ethan was the way he was. He also knew he had come dangerously close to following that path to Ethan's ends as well. "General any help would be appreciated. As Ethan said the clone is a baby and therefore an innocent. I do believe that in this one instant at least we can trust that Ethan is intending to do the honorable and correct thing. I also know he would never risk Janet's life. He has always loved and protected her."

Hammond looked on and nodded. "Fair enough I think we that we will at least have to consider using his intelligence because Janet has very detailed knowledge of the SGC. We need to rescue her for that reason alone. Or at least that will be the argument I use with the President. It goes without saying that we will save her because she is our friend and family."

Everyone seemed to relax at that. The gang looked at each other and decided as one that this General at least was a good man.

TBC...


	38. Chapter 38

Sunday, February 05, 2012

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Inheriting Family or Family

Part 38 Related

President Hayes lay down. His head was pounding. He was glad to get away from the meeting for a few minutes. Who would have thought that his nations greatest protectors were all related. I am so going to rip into whoever missed that connection. But right now I need a nap this headache bad. I'm just glad they did not need me for that meeting. Lord why did I ever want this job? I must have been insane.

xxxxxxx

Janet moved around the Goauld ship. She was really happy with what she found. It was clear that this system lord was well organized and clearly intent on conquering Earth. One of the advantages of her astro form however was the fact that she could move around with ease. She checked out differing parts of the ship and got a feel for it. Even as she did this she made plans. While she wanted to believe she could be rescued she was not willing to leave that to chance. Because she knew she might well be on her own with most of the SGC believing her dead. It was not going to be easy to get away but SG-1 escaped a lot so she could do no less that at least try. With luck she might also have some useful information to take back with her. She reminded herself that she was a United States Air Force Officer and she had a duty to escape. The Goauld would not be allowed to keep her without a fight.

Giles was very concerned for Janet but he was also concerned for Cassandra. The revelations of the last few hours were not easy to handle. While Giles had helped explain about magic and the responsibility their family had to the world he knew that Cassie for all of her apparent maturity was still very young. He hated that another of his charges was essentially losing their childhood.

Cassie was amazed at how close the people in her cousin's life were. She loved the idea of having more family. After her world had been destroyed she had been wary of making new ties. She had clung to Sam and maybe to SG-1 but overall she had not really wanted to connect overly much with the people of this world. She had a hard time relating to the kids her age. They all seemed so young and immature. Only Jon seemed to fit with her and that was actually a bit strange as he was really a clone of Jack. Then again Jack was in much way more of a child then she was. He had never really lost his sense of wonder at the world. She wished she had that innocence. Oh she knew he had suffered some real heartbreaks and real agony with the death of his son and the ending of his marriage but, Cassie had met the Jack O'Neill who was at peace with himself. Jon was in many ways a reflection of that. Only Jon like herself understood what it was to not quite fit...  
"So what's going on here?" Jon asked as he walked the group. He hoped that he and the others would be able to help. It was past time he came home to the SGC.

"I mean I was minding my own business when I suddenly got snagged. Then the next thing I know I am talking to Mayborne and that Ethan guy. I guess this means that I'm in for whatever plan you all come up with. Only I would suggest we call in Haley as well I mean you will need another team right."

"Jon I'm not sure that is a good idea." General Hammond said.

"Look George, I got hijacked I need a shower and I'm cranky and pissed. No one here thought to give me the heads up about Janet. I had to learn that from the damned paper." He glared at everyone.

Even Cassie looked down. She had thought the others would call and let Jon know. She could get he was mad.

"I may only be a clone and all but damn it Janet is my friend too. I have all the old man's skills and frankly I'm in a lot better shape."

"Hey!" Jack said offended.

"I'm not going to sit this mission out. Haley's and I can make a good team. We can join them." He said pointing at the slayers, Mayborne and Ethan. I've about had it with the SGC crap. The fact is I'm helping even if I have to work with Mayborne. It might be in everyone's best interest to work together. I won't leave a friend behind. Cassie needs her mother."

Mayborne smirked he liked this kid he really did. It was nice to see someone besides himself stick it to O'Neill and the SGC. The kid had a point really he did.

"I agree you can come with me." Xander said. His own team mates looked at him sharply.  
"Soldier boy remember. He knew him." He pointed at Jon as memories came back. Of course this O'Neill was a bit younger but he was still closer to who he remembered then the grey haired one. He shook his head a bit sorting the memories. "We can use him to help us out Me, Rona, Dawn and Haley can be one team Buffy, Giles, Faith Willow and Oz a team as well."

"Why that mix Xander?" Giles asked. He was willing to listen to his ideas and plans because Xander had often proved to have a very genius in creating working teams.

"Well SG-1 they know how to work together so no worries there. Me, Rona and Dawn we've done the same and frankly we've had to work with very little practice with others before. It would be insane to bust up you Buffy, Faith, Willow and Oz. While I'd love to go with you all I think this mix gives us the best balance. See we got geeks, muscle and magic at least powerhouse on each team."

"What about us?" Ethan asked.

"Well I figured you'd be driving and be back up with Mayborne and maybe the other Colonel."

"Makes sense," Buffy said with a grin. Though I think you should take Vi too and maybe Andrew. "Xander was about to protest that it was insane to let the little geek know aliens were real.

"Yeah, not my first choice either but he's good at improvisation for the science and his mojo is good too. I know Dawn's got some wicked power but, given what we are going against more is better. Plus I so don't want to listen to him whine if he learns about this later."

"Point," Xander said "He is coming in with Vi and I guess she can keep him in line."  
"He knows as well. Willow told him. Also no one would ever expect he's dangerous an ace if you need it." Faith said getting Buffy's plan.

Xander gave Willow a dark look for telling Andrew Aliens were real.

"I never said any of you were going." General Hammond said giving them all a hard look. "The president will never authorize all of you going."

"Well we are."Buffy said her eyes darkening. "He owes us. Tell him that THE COUNCIL is backing up the SGC in this mission. "

George was not happy but sent an Airman to ask the president to join them again. He felt kind of bad about that because his Commander and Chief looked tired. Well at least he had gotten an hour's nap. I could so use a hours sleep myself.

TBC…..


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N: This chapter is not betaed read at your own risk. It has been spell and grammar checked but n o promises.

A/N: 'thoughts' or 'telepathy', "conversation"

Sunday, February 05, 2012

Inheriting Family or Family

Part 39 Time is running out

Henry knew that his day had just gotten more complicated. He wondered again why he had ever chosen to go into politics. It had seemed like a way to get out of being a watcher. Yeah that had been a stellar idea. He looked at Buffy and George glaring at each other and could tell SG-1 was not happy either. The Slayer's team clearly was not about to back down. He had a really good idea about what Buffy wanted and frankly he was going to allow it. It might piss his best officers off but, Janet was a friend hell family and he owed Buffy her friends to much to deny them a chance at saving Janet. He would let them go with his blessings and a very sever warning to SG-1 to behave and help them. Yes, his life was oh as easy as the Leader of the Free World. I must have been nuts he thought.

George Hammond had expected the president to politely decline the request to use the Star Gate. He was shocked to learn not only was he allowing it but he was ordering the SGC to offer any and all assistance to this outside group. While he appreciated the chance to go after one of his own he was not happy. He noted Jack was livid and his team was clearly not happy at all. Of course given the situation it was to be expected. However, he knew he had no choice. The Steel in his commander and Chief's voice gave him no way out unless of course he wanted to resign or retire. Which frankly he almost did only the fact that he knew Jack would go ballistic held his hand.

"SG-1 you have a mission. Go suit up and show the colonel's and their friends where to get gear. Bring Janet home. The rest we will deal with later and Jack, behave. That is an order. You will deal with the team assignments."

O'Neill glared but nodded. He had no choice. Not if he wanted to save his friend. He could not believe he was going through the gate with strangers and traitors. Sometimes his life just sucked. At least his team was with him.

Twenty minutes later they all beamed onto Ethan's ship. SG-1 was shocked as several Jaffa warriors bowed to Ethan.

"My Lord we have some news."

"Speak." Ethan commanded. He listened to the latest news and frowned.

"It seems that the Goauld who has taken Janet is unaware she is blended which is a good thing. However, that fact may not protect her long. We must get to her quickly."

"Yeah, well maybe you should kick this ship into overdrive chaos boy." Xander quipped.

Ethan rolled his eyes and had to smile as his Jaffa glared at the White Knight. To Xander's credit he did not flinch or show any fear. However, he did have a point.

"Jaffa Cree," Ethan ordered and the guard saluted and headed to take the helm of the ship.

"Come on we need to go find our seats." Ethan said.

The groups followed him and were surprised to find that this ship had several seats unlike the many ships they had been on before. More importantly the seats had seat belts.

"What? I'm not a fool you know."

"That old friend is debatable." Giles said as he buckled his seat belt. "So who's going to explain the technology of how we got on board to Andrew?"

Buffy smirked and said. "Ethan of course I say it's only fair as he knows the most about it."

Ethan paled. He had heard of the geek and was not happy at this thought. "Oh come on Rupert that's not fair."

"Neither is turning me into a Faryal Demon or spiking my chocolate." Giles said giving him a hard stare.

Ethan slumped as the Scooby's all laughed. Making Ethan explain about the rings and transport system was a small punishment but it was a beginning. Ethan hung his head and called the boy over. He supposed he had pushed them maybe one too many times.  
"Andrew ask your questions and I promise to try to answer them. If I can't I'll see if one of my Jaffa can."

His Jaffa looked horrified at that idea however they would obey their God. Looking over at Teal'c and his smirk they began to think that maybe Teal'c was not wrong? After all Lord Ethan their leader did say he was not a god. Oh well for now they were honor bound to help.

Andrew began to ask his questions going a mile a minute. Ethan glared at Giles who smiled at him clearly enjoying the situation and his bit of harmless revenge. Ethan might have been angry had he not noticed Willow and Oz listening just as intently and that Sam Carter seemed glued to his explanations. Who would have ever thought he a chaos mage would be stuck explaining science? The universe was simply crazy.

Janet returned to her body from the astro plane and knew the way to the flight deck. The real issue was not to find the proper time to escape. She felt the ship shift downward.  
'Well it looks like we are coming out of hyperspace and maybe going to a planet.' She said.

'So it seems. This may be a good thing. It will be easier to escape if there is a world nearby or if we are landed. It may also have a chappai which we could perhaps use to escape.'

'Eugenie do you have a safe address we could dial up and escape to; we can't dial earth because of the iris.'

'Perhaps, I have to think about it some Janet. I have one world in mind but the people there would not recognize you and that could endanger your life.

'Well it's not exactly safe here. Maybe we should get out of here and see if we have landed. Then we can make some plans. I don't want to hang around too long. It's only pure luck that they don't know about you and I don't think we can risk you. I mean you are a queen.' Janet did not even realize she was speaking in her mind. It was a good thing because Ba'al was now watching her on the cameras.

"Bring the Tauri woman to me. I want to know if she can be of use to me."

"Yes, My lord." The Jaffa said as he and three of his guards went to bring Janet to their god for interrogation.

TBC...


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N: This chapter is not betaed read at your own risk. It has been spell and grammar checked but n o promises.

A/N: 'thoughts' or 'telepathy', "conversation"

**Part 40 Insanity is a Tauri Trait**

Challenge 5430: Family Found  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One  
A/N: This chapter is not betaed read at your own risk. It has been spell and grammar checked but n o promises.

A/N: 'thoughts' or 'telepathy', "conversation"

By:FIreWolfe

Wednesday, December 14, 2011

Part 40 Insanity is a Tauri Trait

The Jaffa brought Janet to the Goauld. She was so not happy with this. She wondered how SG-1 dealt with this crap all the time.

"So Tauri you will tell me of your world and SG-1."

Janet looked the Goauld in the eye and decided to be a bit flippant. She was scared but she would be damned if she would cower before a snake. "What type of info do you want to learn about; I mean Teal'c he loves Star Wars but Jack he is more into comedy's these days. Daniel well he sadly loves those weird Bollywood movies. Sam she's a lot like me and likes chic flicks not that either of us would ever tell the boys that."

The Goauld looked at her strangely."What are you talking about woman?"

"Well you asked me to tell you about SG-1. I mean that was your question right?"

The Goauld looked at the woman his first prime had kidnapped like she had lost her mind. Which given she had been dead and revived might not be so hard to believe."

"Take her back to her cell." He had to think about this. It was either a clever ruse or she was insane. Because no mere human would taunt a god it was just not something they did. He would think about this because while it was possible to revive a human after they were dead it would be a waste of valuable time to do so if the human was insane and had no useful information to give. He would have to think about what the truth was for a little while. He had no idea what the human female had been talking about but, it could be vital information something else to consider with care.

Janet was pushed out the door and they headed back to her cell. She grinned. Well at least now I know why the colonel taunts them it is kind of fun.

The teams were ready to go. Dr. Lam however was clearly not happy that O'Neill was going along. She had no problem at all stating this fact.

"General I do not believe it is safe or wise for Colonel O'Neill to go with the team. His arm is a mess and frankly I believe he would hinder the mission."

O'Neill glared at her and snapped."Well I am going, that is all there is to it. Janet is my friend too. You don't have the right or power to forbid me this mission."

Lam glared and said."I do as the senior medical doctor here I can and will forbid this if it is dangerous to your safety or that of your team. They at least have the right to know that your condition is very bad. Your arm was nearly ripped off. Frankly if you end up using it in any way it may result in you being unfit forever. That Colonel would force a medical retirement on you."

SG-1 all looked at Jack with concern. Carter would have agreed but she knew how stubborn the colonel was and he was clearly angry. She held her tongue for now.

General Hammond spoke up."Dr. Lam while I can see your point few know how to deal with the Goauld as well as Colonel O'Neill and I do believe his insights will be needed. That being said however your point is well made. He will be restricted to staying with the ship. Jack that is an order the doctor is right you are a danger to your team in your current state."

"Well whose fault is that, I will do whatever it takes to save Janet this arm is nothing to that!" Jack almost shouted as he glared at Buffy.

"Yours for being an idiot and threatening my people, maybe I should have just broke your neck and been done with it." Buffy said her own temper rising. "With idiots like you Americans in charge it's a wonder that we aren't neck deep in snakes by now."

Giles caught her and pulled her back. She was not in a mood to be taunted and the colonel as not wise enough to know when to back down. Her whole posture was rigid and ready to go into a fight.

"It hardly matters at this point Buffy. We are clearly stuck with the American military. We need them to get Janet back for Cassandra."

"Fine, but keep him on a leash or I swear I'll drop him in a black hole."

O'Neill glared at her but she was not budging. It was so going to be a fun mission. He only had to look at the General to see he would have to deal with these people but he did not like it at all.

Escaping was now clearly a priority. Having scouted the ship Janet was fairly certain she had the layout down. The larger issue was to find out where she was. She had no idea if they were still in space or if they were on a planet. That could become essential to any plans she might think of making. She decided since she now had a partner of sorts' maybe it was time to ask some advice.

'Any idea on what we should do?'

'Escape is not vital. Like you I am rather concerned at our location. If we are in space escaping will be highly difficult. Not impossible but difficult in that we would need to secure a ship that can travel a far distance. If we are on a world we might still need a ship but we may be able to escape by utilizing a Star Gate assuming one is present.'

'Yeah that was my thought to. Only I'm not sure that would be the best choice. I mean a ship gives us a lot more flexibility. We could fly to another world and send a message to our allies. We can't gate straight to Earth because of the Iris over the gate. I know the address to the Alpha world but I can't dial it from here as it is secret and we can't risk the Goauld learning about it. The same goes for the Beta and Gamma sites. I could maybe dial the Tolan but home world but again there is a protective cover. It might be possible to send a message there but I'm not sure.' Janet said.

'We must decide soon. If they discover my presence both our lives will be in danger. I must survive Janet. I am a Queen and my people need me. I also know that your daughter needs her mother we must move swiftly and with cunning.'

'I know my friend it is just that I am frightened. I'm a doctor and while I am in the United States Air Force and a part of Star Gate Command I never expected to be in this situation with only myself to rely on. That is only one set of hands. I admit being afraid.'

Eugenie smiled at this 'Believe me I understand. I never expected to have to fight without my brother. However I know he and Ethan will be attempting to find help. I just want to ensure that we are alive to be rescued.'

Janet nodded at that. 'We know we dropped out of hyper space that being the case maybe we should attempt to steal one of the cargo ships. You said they are always stocked with food and fuel. We could use that to escape. I think they would have maps as well.'

'That is a logical plan Janet we could use the cloak to hide that might avoid a fight. If we can get away we could hide until its safe and then maybe fly to an allied world or perhaps even an old Tok'Ra base. We should try to escape when they take us back later.'  
'Agreed,' Janet said as her stomach growled. 'I wonder if they will feed me and more importantly if I should eat it. I'm also really thirsty.'

Eugenie directed Janet to the wall and a sick popped out. 'Pass your hand under the nozzle.'

Janet did as she was told and water came out. She quickly cupped her hands and took a drink. She was really glad she had Eugenie in her mind it made her feel not so alone and like she had a good friend. She now understood why Sam had grieved for the Tok'Ra Jolanar. It was time to drink and rehydrate her body and then get ready to escape. She wondered if SG-1 knew about the sinks and other amenities in the cells. It was something to remember to put into her report as it could be useful information. That was assuming she got away to make the report and that all Goauld ships holding cells were similar.

TBC...


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N: This chapter is not betaed read at your own risk. It has been spell and grammar checked but n o promises.

A/N: 'thoughts' or 'telepathy', "conversation"

**Saturday, January 21, 2012  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One**

Inheriting Family

PART 41 So not my week!

Janet planned her escape and hoped that all would work out. She had to hope that Eugenie was right. There was little else she could do. She just wished she had more supplies. Oh well she would improvise it was not like it was not the first time she had too.

**The team flew through space toward the closest world Baal owned. It was hoped that they would be able to find some intelligence to help free their friend.**

Sam had to admit that Ethan seemed to know what he was talking about or at least his host did. It was fascinating to listen to his explanations. She was also rather impressed with the questions that the group from the council was asking. They were clearly highly skilled in computers and electronics. The "Geek" Andrew was grasping concepts at a rate that was almost frightening.

Xander smirked as he watched Andrew shoot off questions at a mile a minute. He would never admit that he wanted to ask more than a few of his own. However with Andrew, Oz, Willow and Dawn there all he had to do was sit back and listen. Faith smirked at him. She was not into science or computers but she knew boy toy was. She would so have fun teasing him later.

Buffy listened. While she might pretend to be a dumb blonde she understood the basics. It was something she would need to know. Looking over at Faith she saw her sister slayer had the same idea. Neither was overly into computers or technology but they both accepted it would need to become a part of their plans and training now. She was glad that Vi was taking notes. She was a slayer and knew what they would need to know to fight these technologies. Sadly the days of only using stakes was gone forever.

Giles noted that Ethan was a rather good teacher. He hated the thought that maybe he could use his old friend now. Of course it would all depend on if Janet was returned to them safely. Because Giles knew if they failed it would destroy Ethan more than even a demon could have done.

**The Jaffa arrived to take Janet back to Baal. She took a deep breath and let them lead her out. She carefully buttoned her shirt as she walked. It was tucked in so they could not grab it and use it against her. Ok here goes nothing she thought as she got to the hallway closest to the flight deck.**

Janet stumbled and landed on her hands and swung her legs out to knock the Jaffa behind her over herself and into the ones in the lead. She hoped that they would knock each other out. Her hand snagged our and grabbed a zat. Janet rolled away and fired stunning the Jaffa. She was shocked that it had worked. She rose and quickly grabbed the remaining zats. She tucked several into her belt. Better to have too many weapons then not enough. Janet also took a knife from the first prime. Then she took off running and knew she had to hurry.

The ship came out of hyperspace and moved down to the planet it was landing. Janet felt the ship connect. An announcement told them that they were on Baal's outer capital.

'Well at least I know where I am. Not that it's good.' She thought.

**The arrival at Baal's outer capital of his command ship was news. The Tok'ra agent sent an urgent message to his command. He knew SG-1 would appreciate this news. Unlike many Harrdian valued their human allies. He knew that Jacob would appreciate it and that would help them because he needed his support to gain more agent to keep track of Baal. This snake was a real problem though the council did not know or accept that this Goauld was far worse than most.  
Jacob Carter got the message and he immediately sent the news to the SGC.**

As George Hammond listened to the coded message he sighed with relief. It was highly likely that Janet was with Baal as she was far too valuable to be left to an underling. At last the Tok'Ra were acting like true allies. He sent a message to SG-1.

Jack read the message and shouted."Yes it's about time!" He then winced in pain but was still smiling.

Cassie came running out from her hiding spot. "Uncle Jack are you ok?" She was carrying a zat and looked ready to shoot some Goauld.

She got a dark look from everyone except the Scooby Gang because frankly they knew she was hiding and it was not like they could object because Janet was her mom.

"I'M fine but you young lady have some explaining to do."

Cassie crossed her arms and Dawn began to laugh. Which got her a dark look from Buffy as Giles cleaned his glasses. He did not say anything because he knew his "Children" had  
probably helped if only indirectly. He sighed it seemed insanity was a family trait.

Ethan smirked and Mayborne was grinning like crazy.  
"At least I'm not the only one having a rough week." He Snarked.

Jack thought 'this is so not my week.' He sent a message back to the general telling him they got the information and that Cassandra was with them. He was glad the message was in text because the reply would have made him deaf if it was verbal.

'Yep so not my week fir good luck at all!' Jack thought as he wanted to bang his head against the wall.

TBC...


	42. Chapter 42

**Part 42 Snowing Ba'al**

Saturday, April 07, 2012  
Inheriting Family  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Part 42 Snowing Ba'al

Janet managed to get to the ship with little problem. She sighed with relief as she checked it out quickly. She was not about to steal a ship that was low on provisions. Thankfully this ship was fully stocked and ready to go. More importantly it was close to the launch pad. She was ready to go.

She took a deep breath and then said. "You ready to take over Eugenie?"

"I am, relax this will not be so bad. If you watch carefully and listen I will explain how the ship works. Well I will once we are free of the Ba'al. I think it is important that you learn to pilot the ship."

"Well that should be a lot of fun." Janet said with a smile even as she surrendered control of her body to Eugenie. It was still a little strange to feel another in control of her body but, she was getting used to it and oddly enough trusted the Tok'ra. She would just watch and learn.

Janet grinned when she thought about telling Colonel O'Neill she could pilot a ship. He had often teased her about the lack of flying skills. Not that she was totally unable to fly but the Colonel really did not consider Gliders as true Air Force Flight. Well not everyone got to pilot the jets and other fancy aircraft. Oh well this would certainly be one for the books. She wondered how excited Sam would be to learn there was a Queen to help preserve the ToK'ra.

She knew her friend worried for her father and his people. Well her people now she supposed. It was strange to think she was now more than human. However she would help the Tok'ra if only to end the Goauld and their cruel games.

Janet hated that they had twisted religion to make their lives easier. It would have been one thing if they had tried to help their people but instead they abused the humans in their care and the Jaffa it was an abomination.

"I quite agree."Eugenie said. "I don't really understand how the Goauld got into the mindset that it was all right to use people. I do know that Mother was one of the first to question the way things were. She had an epiphany one day when she took her second host. I'd like to say she always was willing to share but like most she just took it as her due to be in charge. However her second host changed her thoughts and in turn started the To'Kra. I guess maybe she just needed to see the world some."

"Look everyone makes mistakes. Your mom was just a young Gaould who only knew what her family taught her. She grew beyond that I would say that made her exceptional." Janet said. She watched as her partner began the systems check. Like herself Eugenie was taking no chances with their escape. The check reminded Janet of her own preflight checks and it made sense to do this.

Eugenie was silent for a moment clearly thinking about what to say next."I suppose that is true it is just difficult to know my mother once forced a host."  
"Well I would say she did the best she could. One has to learn and grow. Survival makes us do things we might never complicate in other situations. I know Sam thinks Jolinar reacted as she did because of the situation. It was not lack of morals rather a lack or real options. I think your mother just had to learn the truth. Who knows maybe she really did not force her host. The host may have had more comfort in her presence then you know. I am glad that you think about it but it be wrong to condemn your mother for her youthful mistakes. Mistake that can be placed on those that thought her how to act."

"Thank you, that does help."Eugenie said it was clear to Janet that this had bothered the To'Kra a lot.

"Hey it's what family does for each other." Janet was rather shocked to feel the sudden happiness from her partner. It was rather pleasant. 

The Gate opened and the team of Jaffa came thought it. They had news about the SGC and had to warn their god.  
The ship carrying SG-1 and the Scooby Gang moved with grace and power through Hyper Space.

The SGC team was forced to accept that Cassie was with them. Jack was not happy at all and he knew Janet would be very angry that her daughter had managed to hitch a ride.

However a part of him was also very proud of Cassie not that he would ever admit it to the wayward teen. It showed character to want to help her mother even if it was against the rules. He looked over at Carter and said. "Carter let General Hammond know Cassie is with us. We don't want him worried."  
Cassie flushed at that then looked at the Colonel and said. "Ah Uncle Jack I ah…sorta left a note."

Jack sighed well at least that was good. "Ok, so maybe you won't be totally grounded until you are 40. Maybe 30 be enough."

Cassie winced but knew it was just his concern showing. She smiled weakly. "Yeah, but it's my mom I don't can't lose her Uncle Jack."

Her fear suddenly over whelmed her and Jack O'Neill found himself hugging a distraught teen. He held her the best he could with one arm and soothed her. He gave the Scooby's a dark look as if to say see she's ours.

Rupert Giles sighed and knew that they would have to work something out. It would not do for them to be at odds because even if he did not like it Cassie cared for this military team.

He sighed and cleaned his glasses. Buffy moved to his side and took then from him and cleaned them herself. Afraid he would break them with his intense cleaning. Rupert smiled at her and was amused at the irony of a slayer being less rough with his glasses then he was. It would all work out. He would make it. Besides once they got Janet back she could help act as a buffer. He looked over at Ethan who nodded clearly agreeing.

He looked at Cassie with longing and Rupert knew he too wanted to know his niece of course that could be interesting. The last thing they needed was Cassie playing with Chaos with her power. Then again Ethan was a good teacher when he wanted to be. Oh well we can cross that bridge when we come to it. Maybe Ethan could help, if he is serious about reforming that is.

The ship came out of hyper space and cloaked. It would not do to let the Gaould know they were there. Soon it would be show time. 

Eugenie smiled all was going well. "Janet hold on we are about to get underway. It may be a bit tense if they realize this is not an authorized flight."  
"Ok I'll let you drive."

Eugenie laughed at this as she turned on the ship it was time to go.

In the control room of the ship the Jaffa on duty noted that a ship was requesting permission to launch.

The Jaffa on duty was a rebel and he knew that allowing the ship clearance would probably end his life unless he had permission. So taking a gamble he turned to his so called God. "A ship requests permission to launch on Patrol. May I give it authorization my lord."  
The Gaould looked at the young Jaffa incredulously. Shocked that such a low ranking being would dare speak to him, "You disturb me Jaffa why?"

"My lord it ….I mean no disrespect but no patrol was authorized or at least I have not the clearance to know. I would not presume to divine or…"The Jaffa mumbled and flushed.

His fear in this case working for him making his lord believe it was awe and respect and love for their god making him stutter."I would not presume to know if you ordered this patrol my lord. I did not want to refuse it. I know of no other reason you would grace us with your presence unless it was to order a mission. You have never honored us with your presence unless you wished to order a mission."

"True, you are wise to ask my permission." Baal decided not to show he had no idea what was going on. He presumed his First Prime had ordered extra patrols. He did not want this low ranking recruit to know he had come to the bridge to think. "It is as you say a mission you have not the clearance for. Allow it."

"Yes my lord." The Jaffa said he turned away to authorize the launch barely hiding his smile. Well maybe I'll survive this. If not at least I got to fool that worm.

Eugenie was tense awaiting the permission to launch certain they might have to fight their way out. She was shocked when the message came through that Ba'al's special mission was a go.

She chuckled at this and hoped the Jaffa that helped them would be ok. She launched their ship and prayed they got out of the ship and cloaked before Ba'al got wise. 

"Special mission for Ba'al maybe we should check that out Jack." Daniel said.  
Jack attention was drawn back to the situation on hand. He raised a brow.  
"Huh?"

"Jack we just intercepted a message from Ba'al ship to a cargo ship. It seems it's on a special mission for Ba'al maybe we could grab that ship and use it to get on board Ba'al's mother ship."

Jack grinned maybe there was hope for Danny yet. He was starting to think like a military man.

"I mean it seems like it be the least dangerous option."

Ok maybe not. "It might work." Jack said.

Buffy snorted. "The Trojan horse may be a classic but it can work. Daniel had a good idea. I think we should grab that ship. We should however follow it away from here. Trying to grab it here is so not of the good."

Jack nodded. "Ok we follow that ship and grab it. We should be able to be back soon. At least it looks like Ba'al is planning on staying here a while."

"Yeah that be good, well can we track that ship?" Xander asked.

"Oh yeah easily it's not too hard to do. " Ethan said however he was shocked when the ship began to cloak. He hastily muttered a spell. "We can track it. I just tagged it. Cloak or not we can follow it. Jaffa Cree we have to follow that ship."

"Yes my lord." Was the reply the Jaffa pilot flipped a switch and the cargo ship appeared on their screens. Teal'c moved to observe. He had never seen anyone track a cloaked ship before and this could prove enlightening.

The other were silent as they switched back to hyperspace again.  
"Looks like we are playing follow the leader." Xander snarked.

Everyone groaned at that. Sometimes Xander was so childish. 

Eugenie flew the ship for about an hour in hyperspace all the time explaining the way the controls worked to Janet. She smiled as her hands were used to pilot the ship. With luck muscle memory would help with the learning. Soon they came out of hyperspace and moved to a small moon. It was covered in vegetation but had few people. "We can land here. I am setting us away from population centers. I think we could both use a rest."

Janet had to agree. "Will the cloak protect us?"

"Yes even if people come near us unless they run into us we should be safe enough."

Janet giggled at that imagining someone walking across a field and hitting their ship.

Eugenie sighed sometimes humans were strange.

They easily followed the cloaked ship. It's landing on a small under inhabited moon confused SG-1 but they did not look a gift horse in the mouth.  
"Ok it's time to go." Jack said.

"Yeah what he said." Buffy said as everyone got up and prepared to move on the cargo ship they had landed close by. "We have to be careful though there isn't a lot of cover."

"Yeah, B's right this is not going to be fun. At least the sun is setting that should help some." Faith said.

"Unless they are scanning for people, I mean it be foolish not too." Andrew said eager to help.

"Damn Andy has a point." Faith said.

"Yeah well maybe we can mask ourselves. Willow can you do that?"  
Buffy asked.

"Yeah I can."

"So we are good."Buffy said eager to get underway. Jack sighed they were clearly as eager as he was.

The teams moved out and headed to take the cargo ship. Jack just hoped it go smooth.

The two teams moved with care. Teal'c was in the lead as he knew how to open the ship. He was followed by Ethan and his Jaffa much to the annoyance of both teams. However it turned out to be a good thing as Eugenie was in charge as Janet slept. She did not know Teal'c but she did recognize her brother and his Jaffa. It was a very anti climatic rescue. She had barely refrained from stunning the former First Prime. His being with Ethan had saved him.

"Ethan is that you?" She called out.  
"Yes, it's me. Eugenie is Janet ok?"

"Yes she's asleep the poor dear was exhausted."

The sudden excitement woke Janet who shouted."Teal'c" Eugenie let her go as she ran to hug her Jaffa friend.

Jack O'Neill watched this and shook his head. Ok since when do we get that lucky?

Buffy was thinking the same thing. This so does not happen. No death defying rescue no fire fight, man this is so ….off. Ok it's nice and all but damn…we are never this lucky.

Both teams had similar thoughts however they were not said and both teams were amused as Cassie shot around them and almost tackled her mother away from Teal'c to hug her. Janet had barely enough time to recover or register her daughter was there when the teen began to weep.

"Cassie…what,..Oh baby I'm ok and alive it will be ok."

"They said you were dead…mommy I could have lost you." Suddenly Cassie was that scared little girl Sam and the others had found all those years ago and Janet held her as she wept. The other sighed worried but knowing she would help Cassie. They had succeeded in their mission and it was enough for now.

Jack watched the scene and looked at Ethan/Edgar and was for the first time in his life grateful to a snake er To'Kra. He might hate them but because of them Janet was alive and that was worth a lot.  
Giles noted the scene and looked at Ethan. For this alone he would forgive his friend much. Janet was alive and safe. It was almost enough to forgive him all his sins. Ok… who was he kidding he would forgive him eventually especially if Edgar could keep him on the straight and narrow. Maybe he could get them to both work for the Council? 

Ba'al sent for his the Tauri prisioner and was on his feet shouting when he learned she was gone. Damn it…."Jaffa find her." He ordered when suddenly recalled that launch. "Jaffa we are leaving to find a stolen cargo ship. " The Jaffa all leapt to their feet to obey. Ba'al called the Jaffa to him.

"You allowed my guest to escape."

"My lord, I live to serve. I only …. Saught to obey you, I never would betray you."

Ba'al backhanding the young Jaffa however he sensed the youth was honest and he had shown deference and deep respect. It was clear the boy was only young and in awe of his god. It would not be fair to kill him for that service. "Very well leave me."

The Jaffa youth named Trent rose and bowed glad he had escaped with his life. It seemed Ba'al believed him and perhaps trusted him a little maybe he could use this. For now he left and was glad he still lived. It was a small price a bruised face to pay to survive Ba'al wrath and to save and ally.

The mother ship launched and followed the last known direction of the cargo ship. With luck they would soon capture that Tauri and she would pay. Only O'Neill had ever angered him this deeply.

TBC...


	43. Chapter 43

Inheriting Family

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Sunday, July 01, 2012

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates FFnet. was not letting me post when I had the time.

Fire

Part 43 Reunion

The reunion went well and that had Jack on edge. He looked over at Carter who sadly seemed to happy to notice his unease. He was less than thrilled when he noted their companion were more alert then his team. Then again the thought of having a dead friend come back to life might be throwing off his people. Even Teal'c seemed to be caught up in the moment. Jack sighed he was glad Janet was alive and well he really was but his gut told him this was just the calm before the storm.

Giles looked around he had tears flowing from his face and noted Ethan did as well. It was clear his friend was in control and that made him both happy and wary. Ethan might be trying to change but he was under no real illusions that he was in any way not a dangerous man. He pushed that aside and decided to be glad Janet was alive.

Janet clung to her daughter and half brother for a moment then shifted to take Giles into her hug. She then was passed to her team mates. Ok maybe technically she was not a part of SG-1 but that was the team she was closest to. They were all family. Not that she did not care about the other teams but circumstances had made her exceptionally close to the flagship team.

"So how'd ya manage to get loss of them snake things?" Xander asked.

Jack snickered at that and wondered what Baal would think being demoted to being called a snake thing.

"Eugenie helped me escape." Janet said pulling back and taking a deep breath." Maybe we should find dome cover before I go into detail. I'm not sure how long Baal will be fooled. I am betting he won't be too happy with my escape especially when he realizes he authorized it."

Giles pulled off his glasses and began to polish them. There was clearly a story that had to be told. "Janet is sadly correct this has been lucky for us so far but…."

"Yeah we need to find a safe place to hide." Jack said. "We are to in the open here."

Sadly Buffy had to agree."As much as I don't like the colonel here I have to agree."

"Maybe we could have the briefing back at the SGC." Sam suggested not liking the idea but, now seeing her CO point.

"Well getting under cover is good. Maybe we can hide in that valley we saw. It has good cover and it's close to the Star Gate if we need a back up."

"Maybe Janet should come with us. Some of my Jaffa could bring her ship along." Ethan suggested not wanting to be parted from her."

Eugenie was not happy with that idea not really trusting the Jaffa after she was attacked but, she did not want to offend them either.

"That could work. Sir we really could use another ship. That is if Eugenie did not mind?"

"The Tokra need ships as well. We can table that for now. However I do want to get Janet home. She has been through a lot and may need medical care. I can cure many things but it never hurts to have her checked out. Fortunately or unfortunately as the case may be Baal used a sarcophagus on us. He also wanted Janet healed completely so she is repaired. However he was unaware of my presence in her which is perhaps a good thing. However I fear it may have altered the blending."

Cassie snorted at that. She looked at her mother and decided that if having her meant she had to be a Tokra she could live with it.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. She knew how traumatizing a blending could be even with the ToKra attempting to ease their host.

"What Eugenie is saying is we really are one now. I don't think I want to be without her anymore. I'm not sure if that is normal or not but she feels like she is a part of me."

Ethan nodded at that his blending had been similar. Edgar took over for a moment. "Ethan is my fourth host and I do believe he will be my last. I do not understand it but, he feels like he should be a part of me."

"Now that's just spooky." Xander said. "Giles could magic cause that feeling of belonging maybe they ToKra like magic?"

The watcher sighed and decided that once more Xander was seeing the larger picture.

"It is possible of course both Edgar and Ethan were close to death when they became blended as were Eugenie and Janet that may have also affected the outcome."

"I do not believe so because I have faced death before." Edgar said his voice deep and gravelly clearly not Ethan's. "I feel as if I am to guide this host."

"Yes that is exactly the feeling I have." Eugenie said softly.

"Well its official tptb had a hand in this." Buffy said with a resigned look. "Ok so what do we do now?"

"First off we find safety." Jack said like Buffy he was worried but his practical turn of mind wanted them out of the open.

"The Colonel is right.' Janet said taking back over.

"Man that is freaky." Xander quipped only to get a dark look from the others. "Just sayin…."

Privately Jack O'Neill agreed but for once he was resisting snarking because Janet was his friend and had been through the ringer.

"Jaffa move our ships." Edgar ordered. "We can determine our next actions once we are in a secure location. We have crystals and can create tunnels."

"Sir that is actually a good idea, we could hide the ships and save energy and not cloak them until we have too." Sam Carter said. "Maybe we could contact the base then. I'm sure the General is worried."

"Yeah, good point Carter. Daniel you make the call while we help Edgar here with the making of a base maybe a nice large cavern for the ships with a couple of rooms for us to chill out in."

"We will need to disguise the openings." Xander said."Willow and Tara could help with that. Me and Oz and the others can scout a location for the base. Maybe near some water?"

"Kid that's good thinking, I hope we aren't here long enough to need a back up water supply but it's a good idea anyway. Maybe we could make this base a back up." Jack said thinking of the future.

"It could work sir I don't think the gould would think to look for us here." Carter said. "It's not listed as having many resources."

Buffy frowned not liking the idea but deciding to refrain from comment for the moment. SG-1 was right about seeking cover so she go along but she was uneasy about this and that made her worry. Oh well time enough to sort it out later.

The place for their base was quickly found it was only about 5km from the gate but the hillside was perfect for creating tunnels. They could even perhaps make one that ran parallel to the gate. That was still being debated but Buffy was certain her idea had merit. An escape hatch was always of the good especially if they did not make one obvious. She had to admit it was kind of cool to watch the crystals tunnel. She could see how excited the science made her friends. Even Xander was enthralled. Then again he was becoming quite the engineer. She rolled her eyes as he called it the slayer cave. Really was that the best they could come up with. She noted that Faith was even less amused then she was at that as she smacked him in the head.

"We live in a base not a cave dork."

Buffy watched amused even as she kept an eye on the military types. They might be allies but she in no way really trusted them at all. It was sadly mutual as Jack glared at her. At lease Sam seemed to get along with Willow and Oz. Then again Oz was so calm and laid back that it was bound to happen. She sighed wishing life could be simple for once. Her gut however screamed that they would soon pay for this calm in the storm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baal moved his fleet toward the last known location of the escaped ship. He would have his revenge and any that aided the Tauri would feel his wrath. Only his absolute certainty of the young Jaffa kept him alive. He had done something he rarely did and pulled the young Jaffa file. The youth was young but devoted even going so far as to attack those who did not show his god proper deference. Ok most of his Jaffa were loyal but this boy was above that. It had taken courage to speak and ask guidance and to accept and even expect to be punished for failure. The boy had all but begged to pay for his mistake. That loyalty could not be faked or bought so instead of punishment the youth got more instruction. Such a loyal Jaffa would be worth their weight in gold. After all the upper ranks sometimes had to be filled it was always wiser to fill such spaces with those one was certain were loyal. Besides the extra drills and classes would ease the boy's feelings of guilt as the trainers were harsh taskmasters.

Trent silently cursed as he ran another interval dodging the staffs of his trainers. I so messed up. How the hell is it that Baal likes me now? Maybe getting shot would have been less painful? He stumbled as he was hit by his trainer and fell. Damn better get my head back in the game or I could lose it. Then again if I rise up maybe I can help our people defeat the Goauld sooner. I so have to make this work.

TBC…


	44. Chapter 44

**44. Part 44 Worries and Laughter**

Inheriting Family  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One  
Tuesday, August 14, 2012

Part 44 Worries and Laughter

Janet was so glad to be alive and free. She could not explain the feeling of peace she now had. She was alive and had helped save a very valuable Tok'Ra which would help both the human race and the Tok'Ra themselves.

She knew that Eugenie was a Queen and as such she was very vital to the survival of one of her people's most critical allies. However that also presented some very real issues and problems.

Looking over at Colonel O'Neill she could see his concerns. He never really was overly fond of the Tok'Ra he did not really see them as being much different than the Goauld who enslaved millions and pretended to be gods. At one time Janet might have agreed but being blended gave her a new perspective and it allowed her to delve deeply into her partner's mind.

Yes she considered Eugenie her partner or perhaps sister would be a better term to use. She was so much a part of her now. Of course it might be the fact that they had both been so close to death that bonded them so deeply. It had allowed them a near equal footing in the merging and perhaps magic was an equalizer as well. While Janet knew that the Tok'Ra could take over most human hosts she was rather certain that she could stop Eugenie from doing that. That did not mean her friend could not take over in an emergency but rather that she could not force compliance. While most Tokra were viscerally against taking a host free will she knew it did happen on occasion. Sam's interaction with Jolinar proved that. However Janet was the first to admit that those had been rather stressful and trying circumstances.

Magic however meant that they each had equality in power and control. It was a comfort in a way. It meant that even if Eugenie were a queen she could not command Janet. Janet knew she would have to help the Tok'Ra and would likely end up helping produce many offspring a fact that was a little worry some and daunting but it would be because she chose to help not because Eugenie forced it on her.

The key would be deciding who would be the best mate for her offspring. It would give the Tok'Ra a second chance at surviving as a species. It was something she would do because she could. Not that she thought that the Colonel and the others would be overly thrilled with the idea. However needs must and she knew the Tok'Ra needed this. The fact that she was a queen would mean that the others in the Tok'Ra High Council might well have to listen to her and Edgar. It might make the human/ Tok'Ra alliance more equal something she knew that her own superiors wanted and needed. The problem would be making it happen.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was relieved to have found his base's Chief Medical Officer alive and relatively well. Relatively because she was now a Snake, Ok Tok'Ra but to him it was all the same he really did not like or trust them overly much. He knew Janet and trusted her but; a part of him was worried. Janet knew a great deal about their program and as the Chief Medical officer it was her job to keep them all fit and able to carry out their mission. Having her blended raised some very serious concerns. However he put them aside for the moment and decided to just be glad Cassie had her mother back and that his friend was safe. He knew the issues would have to be dealt with but for now, for now they had to figure out how to get home safely and how to maybe this time keep the ship Janet acquired. That piece of technology alone would help soothe over some fears that Jack knew the joint chiefs might have.  
Janet saw the Colonel's worried face. She went over to him and decided it would be up to her to help set his mind at ease if she could win him over then than his support would say the powers that be.

Giles looked around the ever expanding tunnels. His mind raced as he saw possibilities. He wondered if maybe he could get Ethan to lend him some of those crystals they could be invaluable building tools.

He noted that Xander seemed to be watching and asking a lot of questions. Giles was proud of him. He had become quite the builder in recent years and Giles had come to rely on Xander to help with remodeling and construction of various Council assets. He was glad that like himself Xander was seeing possibilities.

Buffy too was watching. However her mind was more on the tactical side. She was considering how to use those crystals to protect her slayers. Often times they had to chase the nastiest demons underground. Crystals like the ones being used by Ethan and his Jaffa would be a great way to create emergency escape routes or to use to cut off or close off tunnels. Her mind raced over the various options and looking at Xander smiled when he to suddenly saw what she was thinking. Of course Xander being Xander he had to tease her a bit.

"So Buffy you thinking about maybe taking some of those crystals and creating a large shoe storage bin?"  
Buffy rolled her eyes but noted that the quip seemed to ease the tension out of everyone as they laughed heartily. She decided it was worth taking the hit if it helped everyone relax a bit.

"Well one can never have too much shoe storage space. I mean really Xander it's not like I only have one or two pairs. I have to have shoes for every occasion and not just to look pretty. I mean really I must have a dozen pairs of work shoes now for various terrains and that all on you."

"Point I suppose." Xander said grinning.

Their banter made everyone smile and Janet could see why Rupert was so fond of these young people. They truly were amazing. They were in danger because they came to help save her and they were joking. If she did not know better…. She would say they were all just like SG-1. Maybe they could all be family after all.

TBC...


	45. Chapter 45

**45. Part 45 Paranoia**

Disclaimer: See Part One  
31 August 2012

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter to get a handle on everyone's concerns. Thanks for all the reviews I will try to post more soon.  
Fire

Part 45 Paranoia

It seemed that the joint team's paranoia was actually a very good thing. The group had just finished settling both of their ships into their new underground hanger when they heard the rather unique sound of the star gate dialing and then the wirling noises that the death gliders made. It seemed Ba'al had arrived and he was sparing nothing in the search for his escaped prisoner. Fortunately Teal'c and Daniel had just sent a message to the SGC about their location and that they were hanging back until they were certain that Ba'al was not following them. It would hardly do for him to decide that attacking Earth was a good thing to put onto his to do list. They had also fortunately been authorized to look around and to see if this planet might do for a back up base. Of course the arrival of Ba'al might put a crimp into those plans but it would all depend on if he chose to stay and establish his own outpost. Then again it still might not be a bad idea as they could perhaps gather intelligence from his ranks.

Jack was not happy that they now had to hide from Ba'al and his forces however he knew that at this point it was not wise to risk a direct confrontation. He hated having to keep a low profile and to do nothing but wait. It just went against his nature. He was rather pleased to see that his team shared his frustration though they seemed less agitated as they were still all so excited about Janet being alive. That to was a complication. He sighed and remembered why he had wanted to stay here for the moment. He wanted to protect his friend. Jack O'Neill was many things but he was loyal to those he called friend or family and Janet had started as the first but had like SG-1 rapidly come to be the second. He looked over at Jon who despite their differences had the same look of protection on his face. It was clear that like Jack he was worried.

Janet was now so much more then they had ever known or expected. Now that they had found her safe and relatively unharmed Jack O'Neill could and did take the time to consider what the implications of this situation were. It was more than clear to him that they did not really know the real Janet Frasier. She had clearly compartmentalized her life and it was rather disconcerting to realize she was far more complex than he ever realized. Jack was worried about it. Now that the initial panic was over and he knew his friend was safe he was worried. What did this mean for the SGC? The fact that Janet had dual citizenship and was connected to a high ranking diplomat was going to raise red flags all over the pentagon. More so when they realized that the president not only knew but had allowed her to gain her place here. There was also the concern about his involvement with the people who claimed to be her family. It was more than clear to O'Neill that he knew at least this Giles character and it did not sit well with him. Especially when he was called to the carpet for trying to protect Cassie; that was beyond forgiveness in his book, he wondered again if his commander and chief was somehow compromised. He seemed entirely too ready to bend over backward for those people and it made Jack nervous and if he w as honest deeply worried.

He looked over at Carter and noted she too seemed to be deep in thought. She was staring at the ring Janet was wearing intently. Long ago she had once asked Janet what that ring was. Janet had laughed and said it was merely a family heirloom. Jack's eyes followed Carter's long ago he had learned to trust her and her hunches. She was almost as good as he was going with the gut. He saw the ring and then looked back at Rupert Giles. His eyes widened as he saw the same ring on a masculine version on his hand. He swallowed hard as he recalled the same ring on his commander and chief's hand only it had been in gold. Sam watched and wondered what materials the ring was made of. At first she had assumed it was white gold now however she was not so certain. She noted that both Janet and Rupert Giles kept their hands away from the controls of the ship. It was as if they were afraid the materials in their rings might interfere with the workings. Given that the Gaould used gold for everything and that it could not be likely that gold would affect the controls it made her wonder what the rings were made of. She looked over and saw Ethan Rayne pick up a bottle for his son. There was a brief flicker as the light played off his ring. It was gold like the president's. Suddenly Sam wondered what the differences were all about. She had a feeling it was significant. Teal'c however distracted her from her thoughts as he came over with Daniel to give a report on the number of Jaffa that had arrived to search for Janet.

Rupert noted Major Carter's interest in their rings. He made a mental note to speak with Janet and Ethan about them. It was not something he wanted the military to know about. Watcher's rings did indeed have significance however that was not information that he wanted those outside the Council to have. He had not agreed with Travers on much but on this given the magic involved he agreed whole heartily. The last thing they needed was to have someone try to gain control of the rings and use them against the Council or the newly called slayers. It was going to be hard enough as it was. However that issue would need to wait. He wanted to know what potential threats they were facing. He hated hiding but it was an option. Sadly he knew in this case he might well have to depend on Colonel O'Neill's insights to their enemy or on Ethan's. It worried him deeply that in this case he was more than willing to trust his old friend who had almost killed him a dozen times over the military. He wondered if that made him jaded or paranoid or perhaps both.

George Hammond was not pleased at all. He was gratified that SG-1 had found Janet but the news she was now a blended ToK'Ra did not sit well at all. He could see a lot of issues arising from that. Of course if Janet/Eugenie was a queen it would save their allies species. Of course that was not going to go over well with certain people at the Pentagon. He pulled out a bottle of Tums and absently chewed a few. With a resigned sigh he called an airmen into his office. He had to speak to the president at once. At least the President was here and they could have this conversation in person it would make it easier to judge his position in a face to face meeting. The only positive was those rings that they wore. Somehow George Hammond had a feeling that ring might well protect Janet along with her friendship with Henry Hayes. A friendship he had not known about but was now grateful for. With luck his CMO would be protected and be able to come back home without any undo issues. Who was he kidding the NID was so going to be an issue.

Senator Robert Kinsey was angry. His retrieval team had not returned. Worse yet his agents inside the SGC reported their capture. He threw the phone against the wall. He just hoped Makepeace kept his mouth shut. Oh well if not well he would soon be down a lot of lab rats. He now knew that the demon families they had under guard were really of no use. He almost hoped that Makepeace messed up because frankly he was tired of spend hard earned cash on those demons. He looked down at the pen area and sighed. Braken demons really were kind of useless.

TBC...


	46. Chapter 46

Challenge 5430: Family Found  
I know that there are a lot of SG/Buffy Crossovers that deal with one of the gang having family in the SG program. I would like this Story to be centered on Giles. He should be related to one of the SG people. McKay, Beckett, or Woolsey come to mind. Maybe even Janet Frasier. It might be interesting for Giles to inherit the guardianship for Cassie. This should be post Sunnydale crater and it should include the gang making Cassie a part of their family. I would like to see A Buffy/Giles pairing with Dawn becoming close to Cassie. I think she could use a sister closer to her age and a friend. It would be cool to see Cassie/ Connor or Cassie/Mini Jack, Dawn/Mini Jack or Connor. I would love to see the family Connor is placed with By WH be Giles. It would serve Angel right if Giles becomes his father figure.  
I think the council should find a way to save Cassie from the bomb in her chest and perhaps make her a witch. I do not want her as a slayer.  
Faith should take to mentoring the girls much too Buffy annoyance. Buffy will be more mature and calmer because of Giles influence.

Star Gate Giles-Centered • Fire Wolfe • Responses [1] • Date Added [19 Apr 10]

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or worlds portrayed it this work of fan fiction. It is meant to be purely entertainment for anyone crazy enough to read it. The worlds and characters belong to their creators and corporations.

Monday, February 18, 2013

By: Fire Wolfe

**46 Warning**

Part 46 Warning

General Hammond was not happy at all when he received orders that Janet Frazier was to be detained. While the president wanted to be fair and help them retrieve their lost comrade who was also his friend he was sadly forced to balance that against the potential security risk Janet now posed. It meant that until they had more details his CMO would not be allowed to leave the SGC once she returned. In a way George understood the reasoning. However he was also a bit angry at the orders that being said however he would follow them. Of course that did not mean he would not give his friend a fair warning. While he honestly believed the president would attempt to keep Janet safe he was equally certain that the NID would make a play to take her into custody. He also knew that the order he was given might also be a warning. He had been specifically told to tell Janet she was going to be held at the SGC for a time. It was enough to give her a chance to perhaps make alternative arrangements. Under normal circumstances he might be placing his base at risk however, orders were orders and he knew deep inside his heart that Hayes was giving Janet the option of not returning using the gate. After all if they had a ship they could technically fly to say the UK and she would not have to risk a detention. She did hold dual citizenship and she had been declared dead. So technically, it would not be desertion. Of course she would have to resign but…it did give her an option to stay out of the NID's hands. One that George had a feeling that President Hayes wanted her to take at least for the short term. The Council being as connected as it was could keep her safe. It angered George that he and the president had to play such games. However until and unless the NID was taken down they had few options. The best he could do was warn his friend and CMO and hope that this did not cause them a problem with one of his nations firmest supporters.

"Well sir it looks like we have company." Carter said.

Jack wanted to roll his eyes at that. However he could tell Carter was trying to ease his tension so he simply nodded. He noted that Janet's so called family was alert even if they might appear to be relaxing. He could now see how truly dangerous they could be. They were deceptively normal in appearance but then again he and his team did not look all that threatening either and they had taken out numerous System Lords. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair."Yeah, Baal had to crash the party. I hate when he does that."  
Xander and Buffy wandered over. "Yeah the big bads have no class these days they don't even R.S.V.P."

Buffy laughed at that and Jack O'Neill had to resist smirking. Ok maybe these kids weren't all bad after all.  
Vvvvvvvvvv

Chief Master Sergeant Philip Evreux of the Royal Marines read the coded message and cursed. He tore the paper up and rose. Looking leaving the communications center he walked toward the elevator. The duplicate message he received from the president was very clear. He had to warn the Council. While he was not a great fan of Rupert Giles or his so called Scooby gang they had saved the world many times. Philip appreciated that at least and the Giles family was one of the oldest in the Council. Hayes despite his position or maybe because of it as the president had warned them of the danger to Doctor Major Janet Frazier nee Giles and they had to be ready to help her. He walked toward his car. He had to be well away from the SGC to send his message to the Council. They would need to prepare an identity for the lost watcher. Perhaps it might be wise for Janet to remain deceased. It would certainly simplify matters if they could merely remove her from the Air Force. It would also make acquiring her daughter far easier for Rupert. Plus if she was dead then the NID could be dealt with. It would also mean that perhaps she could and would return as a Watcher which was a positive to his mind. Hopefully they could pull this off. Because how hard would it be to make a new identity or rather let Janet slip back into her old one? It would at least help the elders of the Council feel more secure because Janet had always been a stellar student and faithful to her studies and never strayed ok at least not until that mess with Ethan. In any case they had to know she was alive and that she was coming home.

TBC...


End file.
